Lei de Murphy
by Mrs. B. W
Summary: HIATUS PERMANENTE. sinto muito, sem final meesmo
1. E se um dia desse tudo errado pra você?

**Disclaimer: O Inu-yasha e sua turma não me pertencem ainda porque os papéis de copyright ainda estão a caminho pelo correio.Estou aguardando.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap-1-----Minha nada mole vida.

_Ótimo.Eu estou aqui, sentada em uma sala que cheira a álcool.__Que fede a Álcool._

_Esperando a criatura mais sem-noção que já perdurou pela face da terra.__Meu chefe.__Sabe aqueles momentos em que você gostaria de virar uma mosquinha e sair zumbindo alegremente do local? Este é um destes momentos.E, é mesmo, esta sou eu._

_Kagome Higurashi, 20 anos recém feitos, trabalhando. Ó triste necessidade que me fez estar aqui nesta sala. Meu ingrato cabelo se desfaz elegantemente do rabo-de-cavalo que demorei muitos minutos desta atribulada vida pra fazer. E esse cheiro me enjoa._

_Deve estar pensando: Nossa que garota chata! E mal educada ainda por cima!__É por que ainda não conhece meus motivos.Vejamos._

_Comecei há alguns meses nesta maldita revista. Fofoca's ou algo parecido.Tudo aqui parece impecavelmente limpo e fede á álcool. Não que eu não goste de álcool, é bom, limpa, mas TODO santo dia cheiro de álcool ninguém merece. Certo, paremos de viajar no álcool e voltamos á sala onde me encontro._

_Meu chefe, o ilustríssimo senhor __**Mirok**__**Hentai Houshi**__, esta tarde mandou um comunicado.__Certo, isto em qualquer lugar do mundo, em um período normal seria... Normal (nossa que conclusão¬ ¬')._

_Mas acontece que AQUI, na MINHA vida, no MEU trabalho, nada é muito __**normal**__.Quer ver?__Para sobreviver , divido o apartamento com uma amiga. Que por trás de sua pose calma e meiga é um tanto...Assustadora._

_O nome dela?__**Sango Mitsunojii.**__Que divide apartamento com essa pobre coitada aqui__Porém ao cuidar da casa e ao falar com meu patrão -que por sinal, já é um romance de loooonga data-ela realmente...Transforma-se.__Aguarde e confira._

_O meu chefe? Junte um tarado, um homem rico, mais um tarado, um perfeccionista, um louco homicida e mais um pervertido e...É isso.__OK? Em resumo, não se aproxime dele sem um mestre em jiu-jítsu ou um spray de pimenta.__É sério.Aquele cabelo liso, preto, aquele brilho no olhar não me convencem.E definitivamente o terno parece um tanto...Deslocado nele._

_E neste momento esse famigerado ser vem adentrando porta adentro (Para dentro. Já disse que é dentro?) com um sorriso suspeito no rosto.Repito SUSPEITÍSSIMO.E carregando uma braçada de papéis.Suspiro.Ao menos é trabalho._

-Como está bela hoje senhorita Kagome! O sol reluz em sua alva pele e lhe deixa deslumbrante!!

_Isso...Bajula.Deve ser uma reportagem que não vai me deixar dormir por três dias._

-Tenho uma notícia muito boa!-_há...Deve ser MARAVILHOSA_...-Você tem em mãos a sua chance de subir na empresa!!De ganhar mais reconhecimento!!Aposto que não será difícil um aumento, digno de seu esforço!

_Meu kami-amado-idolatrado: Não seja ilusão...__Vou subir de cargo?__Uma promoção?__Aumento de salário??_

_Caalma Kagome...__Opa, consciência chamando.__...Deve ser uma proposta totalmente indecente ou uma mentira cabeluda.Spray de pimenta é mão.Para os dois casos._

-Você foi transferida para o setor de entrevistas!!E já tem um trabalho marcado!!

_Pára tudo.Repete com calma.Beeem devagar pra eu digerir a informação.SETOR DE ENTREVISTAS??__Aquele local impecavelmente limpo, habitado por criaturas vorazes e astutas que nunca dormem e se aposentam 10 anos mais cedo?Aquelas pessoinhas que parecem zumbis desesperados?Aqueles que fazem as perguntas mais inúteis e passam vergonha por isso???_

_Só pode ser brincadeira.__Um minuto enquanto verifico se não é primeiro de Abril..._

_Há..._

_Não..._

_Não é não.__Encarando perplexa o rosto sorridente desta criatura vil, me dou conta._

_Ho, GOD_

_Trabalho direitinho, me esforço, sou uma boa filha, uma boa amiga, uma razoável assalariada..._

_O QUE CUSTAVA ME FAZER TER SORTE???_

_Sabe a roletinha da sorte que todos tem?? Pois é, a minha roleta foi interditada por falta de uso e atualmente mantêm-se empacada na manutenção.E parece que não tem mais jeito._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOooOOoOoOooOOoooooOooOooooooooOOoOoooooOOO_

_Ghah._

_Minha cabeça tá latejando com aquela informação.__Subindo as escadas do prédio (é, não tem elevador. Mas a Sango diz que isso é bom porque é exercício. Há, você devia se tratar Sango.)_

_-OLÀAAAAAAAAA K-_CHANN!!!!!!!

_Falando na louca...__HUGG!!!Arf...Deixa eu respirar Sango._

-Boa noite!!Muito trabalho hoje??

-Fui transferida.-_Ho infeliz realidade..._

_-_Isso é ótimo!!Vai aumentar o salário??E o lugar deve ser bem legal!!

_Isso...Debocha sua criatura feliz, e PARA de mecher nesse cabelo perfeito!!!Não deixa pior do que já tá!!!_

-O lugar Sango... Deve_...- Penso em uma resposta enquanto vasculho a geladeira procurando...-_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

-HHAAAAAAA!!!QUE FOI SUA MALUCA???????

HAA!!!!Meus...MEUS MORANGOS!!!SUMIRAM!!!!Sangooooooo!!!

_Isso é realmente um desastre.__Pior que aliens invadindo a Terra.__Pior que a transferência.__Pior que alienígenas tentando dominar a terra e a transferência juntos.É o caos._

-HUHUHU...

_Hã... oõ... Ela está sorrindo.Todos sorridentes hoje.Estranho.__Péra...Sango SorrisoArmação.Sango você tá me assustando.Mesmo.Mesmo, mesmo!_

-Abre o forno K-chan.

_Maldizendo meu ingrato destino eu abro o forno.__E adivinhem, adivinhem o que tem lá dentro?__Não, não é um presente.__Não é um daqueles alienígenas querendo me levar para análises_

_É um bolo._

_Por que não os alienígenas?__Eu amo bolos.Mesmo.Mas os da Sango...São...Excepcionais._

_Imagine a sensação de comer algo que tem fermento ao invés de farinha na massa.Não, nem imagine comer, por que sem dúvida explodirá na sua cara antes disso.Experiência própria._

-SANGOOOOOOO!O.O

_Ela está sorrindo ainda.Eu acho...Que..._

-Come K-chan -_Com aquele sorriso meigo ela deposita um pedaço gigante de bolo na minha frente._

_Olhar suplicante 1_ -Come.Agora._Olhar suplicante 2_ -Ou isso ou o assado de ontem.

_Nossa!De repente esse bolo não me parece tão mau..._

_Deixo dito que doarei todos meus órgãos, os que depois disso ainda estiverem e condições de uso._

-Sang...

-Quê K-chan-

_Ela diz isso com o remédio já na mão.Nossa quanta autoconfiança Sango._

-Tá...

-Sim????

-BOMMMMMM!!!

_Nada explodiu, tá bom mesmo!_

_Depois de 2 anos de má alimentação por delivery's,__Muitas explosões perigosas na cozinha.__Uma única benção de algum ser superior:_

_ELA CONSEGUIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ho agora eu poderei fazer jus á minha natureza de hominídea esfomeada!!!__É um novo rumo nesta minha vida de alimentação e sono precário!!_

-Que bom K-chan!!!E, além disso...

_Êta. __Sempre tem uma bagaceira pra interromper a festa.__Fala, criatura._

-Você foi promovida e amanha vai começar uma nova etapa no trabalho!!

_Sango-amada-do-meu-coração,alguma vez já tentaram partir sua espinha?_

-olhar gelado Boa noite Sango.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_SAINTSEYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LALALALA..._

_Esse é o meu despertador??Há...Não,não.Deve ser sonho...Estresse em excesso.__...Hm...Soninho bom..._

-ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!

_Sango paira em minha frente como um espírito agourento._

-...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!

_Eu tenho medo da Sango.Muito medo._

-...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-Já chega K-chan.

-Hã...

-Você-

_Respira fuundo Sango_

-Tá atrasada-

_Ho kami_

-20 minutos.

_Err..._

-VAI SE LAVAAAAAAAAR!!!!E SE TROCARRR!!!!E CORRE QUE EM 5 MINUTOS SAI O METRÔ!!!!!!!!

_Sango, você parece assustadoramente com a minha mãe.Credo._

30 minutos depois

_A culpa não é minha._

_Quem mandou essa autora maluca colocar um despertador bizarro daqueles?__Quem mandou a Sango escolher um prédio sem elevador e longe do trabalho??Tudo bem que eu insisti por que é do lado de uma __bomboniére__, mas..._

_Observem uma mancha verde-escura correr pelo saguão da Fofoca's.__Triste vida._

_E nem pude comer mais um pouco do bolo da Sango.Por outro lado, É bom que já tenho janta.__O que se segue é tão desastroso que até preciso de um tempo pra pensar:_

_-tempo-_

_Já falei da roleta da sorte?Foi pro lixão de vez._

_-tempo-_

_Bom, resumindo os fatos:_

_TATATATA (onomatopéia dos passos na entrada)_

_Hã???(voz masculina não identificada)_

_HÂ???(a criatura perplexa e estranha que sou eu)_

_TABUM!!_

_-AI, DESCULPA!!!!!!!_

_Já falei que gostaria de ser uma mosquinha às vezes??_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_\o/ Próx.Capítulo:(sim, vai ter próximo)_

_0.0_

_Mamãe...Ele vai me fatiar _

_-SUA BURRA!!!OLHA POR ONDE ANDA!!!OLHA A MERDA QUE CÊ FEZ!!!!_

**Gostaram?Odiaram? Imprimiram e tacaram fogo?**

**Há... Se mandarem review significa que posso continuar a postar.****E isso é bom.****...Que tal agora?**

**Mrs.Browne**


	2. Você acreditaria que é o destino?

Disclaimer:Hum...Tá...Tudo bem eu digo.O Inu-yasha e cia não me pertencer.Os direitos autorais perderam-se com as bagagens.Triste.

Oeeeeeee!!!\o/ puxa, muito obrigada pelas reviews!!

olha em volta...senta...

balança as perninhas na cadeira e cantarola Saint Seya

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cap 2-Jornada nas Estrelas:- Primeiro contato.(ou Impacto Profundo, se preferir)

**-AI,DESCLPA!**

_Ó injúrio destino!!Que reservaste para esta pobre alma perdida????_

_Aqui jaz Kagome, caída, ou melhor, jogada pela lei da gravidade, em cima de um completo desconhecido._

_Uau, mas é um belo desconhecido.Digamos que eu demorei um certo tempo pra me acostumar com os yokais e Hanyous que povoam esta cidade_.(Perdoe poxa!!Sabe como é interior...Crenças...)

_Mas o caso é que aprendi a apreciar as diferenças como beleza, e esse cara, caramba, era A PERFEIÇAO em forma de hanyou.Alto (estirado no chão ele me parecia alto cofcof ), forte, com longos (e, diga-se de passagem, invejáveis) cabelos prateados, orelhinhas kawaii no topo da cabeça (não... me diga onde mais? XD),e olhos!!Parada para novo fôlego...\o/...Olhos como...Piscinas douradas de tão...Profundos (certo... isso foi estranho), e...Selvagens._

_Selvagens?Há...É só por que ele tá furioso._

0.0

_Mamãe...Ele vai me fatiar_

-SUA BURRA!!!OLHA POR ONDE ANDA!!!OLHA A MERDA QUE CÊ FEZ!!!!

_Má educação tem limite_.

-VAI FICAR AÌ PARADA SUA PASPALHA???ME AJUDA A LIMPAR ESSA MELECA!!!

_Vai te catar ô!!!Foi só um esbarrão!!Ops... Ele tava carregando papéis.Muitos papéis.E..Eu carregava meu café dolorosa.Pra mim._

Me-me desculpe!!Eu...Eu...Haa!! Me desculpe!!Vou tentar limpar!!Mesmo!! Me desculpe!!-_E Kagome maluca e gaguejante mode on novamente_

_Com visível irritação ele me acompanha até o andar onde trabalho. Há...Trabalhava._

_E agora?Onde é o setor das entrevistas?Porcaria de transferência!_

- Você deve ser uma tapada mesmo!!Não sabe o andar onde trabalha???

_É muita pressão pra uma Kagome só.._

-Haaa!! Eu fui transferida ontem!!Eu nunca saí deste andar pra explorar o prédio!!!

-Hã... Você é a tal garota nova do SE???

_Pela minha visível dificuldade de entender siglas ele repetiu_

-SE: setor de entrevistas.

-Há, há sim!!- _Afirmei, meio apavorada com a cara de assassino impiedoso do cara_.-Sou Kagome higurashi!!Muito prazer!!O senhor sabe onde fica???

_Haa...Por que ele tá olhando pra mim???_

_E por que não apertou a mão que eu estendi??_

_Moçoooo!!!_

_Alooou!!!\o/ responde Po!!!_

-hã??Há...Eu trabalho lá.Ultimo andar.

_Minhanossa.Esse deus grego...Ops, esse honradíssimo senhor é colega de trabalho meu??_

_\o/ Lembre-me de te perdoar pela má-sorte Kami!!!!\o/_

-Feh!Olha só essa porcaria!-

_O rapaz me ajuda bufando a tentar limpar os papéis._

_Tentar e não conseguir.A essa altura do campeonato já tinha secado o café.E...A mancha marrom que ele deixou nas amassadas e quase imprestáveis folhas é agora irreversível.Ho vida, ho dor. O jeito é compensar os estragos._

-Olha... Moço, eu...Já que você trabalha mesmo aqui...Eu...Posso redigitar tudo o que der pra ser lido pra que possa entregar que tal?

_A cara com que ele me olhou agora não foi uma das mais agradáveis.O sorriso murchou na hora.Nhaaa.Que posso fazer mais?_

-Beleza.Mas cê vai ter que falar com o Mirok pra ele remarcar a entrega ouviu garota???

-É...Kagome.-

_Falo enquanto observo meu "amigável" colega de trabalho virar as costas resmungando um:"garota louca! Feh!"._

_Que seja.Lá vou eu pra sala do tarado outra vez._

_É bom que já pergunto onde fica minha mesa de trabalho, e de quebra quem é o mal-humorado bonitão.Nheeeeec...(porta da masmorra se abrindo...)_

_Hi._

_Caramba._

_Olha quem tá falando com o Mirok...Uma garota de cabelos pretos que nem eu...Ela parece irritada..._

_Puxa..._

_Como ela é parecida com a...SANGO?????_

-Olááá Kagome-san!!!Veja quem veio nos visitar!!

-Quem veio visitar ELA, tarado.

-Há meu bem!!Não tenha vergonha de demonstrar nosso amor!!!-

_Dizendo isso ele passa a mão...Hã...Num lugar não muito apropriado da Sango._

_POF!_

-A única coisa que nos une é o fato de você conhecer a K-chan.

_Há, isso já virou rotina. Ele passa a mão, ela bate, ela briga, ele pede desculpas, ela ignora, ele pede mais desculpas, ela fica com pena, ele passa a mão de novo, e apanha. UFF!!!Coitadinha da Sango-chan._

-há...Sango, o que você veio fazer aqui??

_Como eu temo essa resposta. Pelo meio sorriso dela e o sorriso de orelha a orelha do Mirok, não é boa coisa.Não mesmo._

-Adivinha amiga...- _Certo, __**digamos**__, que ela sabe que eu __**não**__ adivinho, e continua_-Vou trabalhar com você!Na maquiagem e figurino do Setor que você foi transferida!!!!

_Hã..._

-Isso não é maravilhoso???-_Mirok se junta ao abraço que a Sango me dá_-Todos nós juntos e felizes!!

_POF_

-Houshi pervertido de uma figa.-_Mirok senta na cadeira choramingando pelo tapa da Sango_- Mas é muito bom mesmo K-chan!!!A partir de amanhã nós vamos tomar café, almoçar e jantar juntas!!!E estou preparando um monte de receitas novas!!!Sem contar que vou poder melhorar esses modelitos de roupa que você usa!!!

_**Momento de **__Paralisia Momentânea do...Momento._

_Pisco,meio aterrorizada._

_FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAAAAAAAS!!!!!_

_Eles estão invadindoooo!!!!_

_ESCONDAM MULHERES E CRIANÇAS, VELHINHOS E COZINHEIROS PRIMEIRO!!!!_

-K-chan???K-CHAN???VOCE ESTÀ BEM????-_Sango me sacode assustada_.

-È a alegria Sangozinha, é a alegria.

_Devia ser proibido deixar a solta criaturas como eu._

_Acho que devo ser um imã humano de desgraças.Pelo menos elas afetam (veja que curioso!!!Ps:estou sendo__** irônica)somente**__ a mim mesma._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**-**há... Mirok...-_Eu acordando do transe_.

-Sim senhorita Kagome??

-E-eu estou pra digitar uns papéis por causa de um...Acidente que aconteceu hoje, e...

-HAA!!!-

_0.0 b!!!_

-Inuyasha me falou, pelo telefone, tudo bem desde que traga o mais rápido possível.

_O mais...Rápido...Possível. Certo, eu sabia que não ia dormir minha lentidão e...Preguiça... 0.0 isso vai ser triste._

_E como...Ele teve tempo de..._

_Avisar???_

_0.0 _

_Cara rápido!! E descobri o nome, com ele.É assustador como o nome diz.Se bem que...Quem sou eu pra tirar conclusões?Ia ser estranho ser julgada pelo nome e...Há, isso é confuso demais._

_Entre meios, sei que estou esquecendo alguma coisa._

Há,

lembrei

Já estou no meio do expediente e...

Oficialmente,

0.0

Nem cheguei ainda.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

oo

_PLINKKKKK!!!(Parece assustador, mas é o barulhinho que o elevador daqui faz.)._

_Uf...Essa porta é pesada._

_Será que alguém morreu??? Tá tudo tão...Silencioso.Estou tão acostumada com a barulheira da secretaria tanto que... Aqui parece estranhamente calmo __**demais**_

-BEM-VINDAAAAAAAAAAA. -_Milhares de vozes gritam em coro_.

0.0

_Descrição da cena:_

_Kagome parada na porta com o cabelo cheio de confetes e serpentinas, uma expressão de profunda confusão no rosto, sendo rodeada por uma turba ensandecida com buzinas e apitos que...Apitam._

_Fim da descrição._

_Mamãe._

-Muito bem vinda!!!

_Uma garota animada me abraça, ela deve ter uns...O que uns dois anos a menos que eu.Ela é linda!!! Tem os cabelos compridos até a cintura, os olhos castanho-claro e um sorriso doce._

_Simpatizei de primeira._

-Eu sou Rin Tsuki, e trabalho na parte de edição digital e índices de venda.

-M-muito prazer em conheceeeee!!

Não tenho tempo pra responder porque sou puxada para um canto por uma garota(0.0 ou youkai??) de cabelos laranjas,olhos igualmente...laranjas, e roupa idem.

-Olá eu sou Ayame Zoukan!!!Eu trabalho no setor de atendimento, mas tô sempre por aqui.

-Muito prazer senhorita Zoukan!!

-Esses são Houjo Manabe e Miouga Tororo.

_Me aponta um rapaz de uns 21, 22 anos, cabelos castanhos, olhos bondosos, e um senhor baixinho, gordinho ,bigodudo e com a cara engraçada.0.0 Nem existe outro modo de descrevê-lo.O rapaz se adianta beijando minha mão:_

-Grandessíssimo prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Higurashi.Eu trabalho na edição final.È um prazer inestimável conhece-la...

_Arg.Que cara...Açucarado_.

-Olá!!-_O senhor Tororo acena pra mim_- Vai adorar trabalhar por aqui!!é tudo mundo genti boa.

_Risadinhas nervosas ecoando pelo salão..._

_Beleza, por que todos riem??Menos a Rin??_

-Ele trabalha na digitação e aprimoramento de texto -_Ayame cochicha_.-e...Nem todo mundo é gente boa, os Taisho, por exemplo, são bem...

-SÃO BEM O QUE senhorita Zoukan???

_Ela gela e vira para trás, encarando um youkai de cabelos prateados, olhos amarelos assustadores e postura impecável._

-Bem responsáveis alertas e inteligentes!!!-_Rin corre na frente para salvar a Ayame_.-e que por causa disto nós temos gosto em trabalhar com eles.

_Hihi. Que engraçadinho, juro que vi o cara ficar vermelho_.

-Estamos dando as boas vindas á Kagome, Sesshy.-_Ayame mostra a sala cheia de confetes e...Ademais.Certo, vejo no rosto dele uma leve, levíssima, quase imperceptível onda de raiva._

-Não me chame de...!!Disso.E voltem ao trabalho!! Tenho certeza que a senhorita Higurashi terá tempo pra conhecer a todos.

_O sorriso do pessoal murchou na hora.E foram se retirando para suas sessões._

_O Sesshy, digo, o rapaz vira-se pra se apresentar.Tem uma cara de...Mau.Mas me lembra alguém._

-Sou Sesshomaru Taisho, supervisor, coordenador e gerente deste setor.

_Ele diz isso com perdoável orgulho, caminhando rapidamente pra um corredor á direita.E eu atrás dele quase correndo com medo de me perder._

_Há...Até agora não estava tão assustador de trabalho loucos, festeiros e dementes, um chefe tarado, um supervisor e coordenador que poderia me retalhar e uma amiga que em breve me mataria de indigestão._

_Outro dia tava analisando minha mão, e descobri..._

_Eu não tenho linha da sorte._

_Pelo menos nenhuma visível._

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))\o/)))))))))))))))))))**

_Será que a K-chan vai resistir a seu ingrato destino???Será que Sango vai se trancar no seu laboratório até conseguir produzir algo comestível???E por que o Sesshy não gosta de ser chamado de Sesshy?? Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo cap!!!Aguarde e confira!!_

_Próximo capítulo:_

_E THARAM...THARARAAAAM!!! No meio dela, surgindo detrás de uma cadeira de espaldar alto...Ele!!_

_¬ ¬' Com sua típica expressão general-alemão me entregando um maço de papéis.AFE!_

_ . eu ainda me aposento por stress!!!Juro!!_

HAAAAAAAAA!!!E uma dica do seu horóscopo:

"Clique no botãozinho escrito REVIEW. Lhe trará sorte na vida e fará a alegria de uma autora esforçada".

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/


	3. E que tudo poderia melhorar logo?

**Disclaimer:Mais uns dias!!!Mais uns dias!!**

**coloca a máscara de ar e mergulha em busca dos papéis perdidos.**

**Capítulo 3-O poderoso chefão - ( Jumanji )**

_È._

_Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei._

_Aspirando o cheiro Produto-de-limpeza-enjoativo-sabor-limão-silvestre, observo a sala em que o senhor Assustador-Sesshomaru me indicou como minha nova casa._

_Permito-me um sorriso cínico._

_Há, há._

_Minha casa seria beeem menos organizada._

_Mas a sala??_

_Grande, bem iluminada, impecável, moderna.É dividida em várias sub-salas que têm função coordenada, permitindo maior organização e um bom funcionamento da seção._

_0.0Hu, esse texto que eu decorei é bom._

_O ambiente é sim, enorme, claro de doer os olhos e...Extremamente normal.Normal demais pra uma coisa que vai fazer parte do meu cotidiano._

_Nos computadores há uma variante que torna o lugar mais estranho ainda.Cada local tem a cara do dono.Um exemplo??_

_O PC da Ayame é...Adivinhem, adivinhem...Laranja!!A mesa é cheia de caderninhos de anotações e telefones(com canetas...laranjas).Uns três, cheios de adesivos laranjas.(¬ ¬' e eu achando que era estranha.).Vendo-a remexer nas gavetas laranjas, vi uma foto decorada com coraçõeszinhos(laranjas!), era ela e um rapaz de aparência mal-humorada, que ela segurava pelo braço.Não contive a curiosidade e sussurrei, assustando-a:_

-Namorado??

-Há???Que??Que foi??Quem???

_Calmaaa.Respira moça o.õ_

–Hã...Há.Não... -_Opa!!Sorriso triste na Ayame??Mas_...- Bem que eu gostaria.Ele é só um amigo.

_Nhaaa, ela gosta dele..._

- Não se preocupa, não demora muito ele descobre o quanto você é legal Ayame-san!!!!Às vezes é bem mais fácil relaxar e ser você mesma!!

_Há, ela sorriu. Hehe,sou praticamente um livro de auto-ajuda._

-Obrigado Kagome!!Foi ótimo mesmo você vir pra este setor!!

_Nisso sou envolvida por uma onda laranja que é Ayame me abraçando._

_Hai, Sango tem razão.É ótimo fazer novos amigos._

_Mas do que eu tava falando mesmo??Há!! Dos computadores._

_Que volta que eu dei não??_

_Sabe, as vezes penso que penso demais em coisas que não deveria pensar quando estou pensando nelas._

_Entendeu??_

_Nem eu. _

_Voltemos á minha nova "casa"._

_Recebo uma chamada me informando que já tenho trabalho marcado.E que as informações serão repassadas pelo Sesshy, há, pelo chefe._

_Nossa, mas eu tenho um talento insuperável pra me meter em situações constrangedoras na frente de superiores.Vamos ver no que vai dar._

_A sala do chefe é grande, bem iluminada, decorada com branco e cinza, com o logo da empresa atrás e grandes janelas.E incrivelmente, maravilhosamente livre de cheiros pesados de produtos de limpeza._

_E THARAM...THARARAAAAM!!! No meio dela, surgindo detrás de uma cadeira de espaldar alto...Ele!!_

_¬ ¬' Com sua típica expressão general-alemão me entregando um maço de papéis.AFE!_

_ . eu ainda me aposento por stress!!!Juro!!_

_Hehe...Olha a fotinho que está de protetor de tela ein Sesshy??A Rin-sama sorrindo com um ursinho escrito "Sesshy-kun"._

_Antes de ter tempo de se formar meu sorriso já desaparece ao ver a cara do Sesshomaru, um misto de fúria, vergonha e poder de me demitir e me expulsar para sempre de qualquer trabalho._

_Realmente, é melhor eu ir pra sala._

_Nham, nham._

_Dia longo esse não??_

_Batendo com os dedos na mesa folheio a ficha da próxima entrevistada._

_Atriz famosa...Blábláblá...Podre de rica...Blábláblá...Siliconada (mas jura que não), galinha e tudo o mais que se espera de um ícone do cinema._

_Matutando sobre o pórque não fui com a cara da sujeita noto uma movimentação ao meu redor. A Rin me grita de um canto:_

-Kagome-san!!Hora de almoço!!

_Já disse que amo a Rin??_

-Sim!!Já vou!!Só vou terminar aqui e já vou!!

_Leio as últimas duas páginas da ficha da siliconada.Vejo todo o pessoal saindo para seus respectivos almoços.Largando de qualquer jeito os papéis, e pegando minha bolsa deixo a minha mesa.Olho para trás para ver o efeito.Teclado torto, papéis espalhados, umas notas coladas no monitor.È, tá ficando a minha cara._

_E olha que só tenho um dia de trabalho._

_Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa PLINKKKK!!!_

_Nota mental: começar a usar a escada._

_Passando rapidamente pelo hall, corro até a lanchonete em frente ao prédio,sempre como lá.Hai, minha vida é incrível, tem uma fila enooorme saindo dela e imediatamente desisto._

_Não, não pense que não tenho paciência, você pode me colocar esperando pacientemente em uma fila no hospital, ou no banco, ou no supermercado, ou num show ou...É tem exemplos suficientes._

_MAS acontece que só tenho 30 Minutos de almoço, e já desperdicei 5 deles pensando nisso._

_Lá vou eu correr até a esquina seguinte._

_E, como de costume...Adivinhem, adivinhem..._

_1-Tava fechado._

_2-Fui seqüestrada por alienígenas._

_3- Fiz de novo._

_É._

_Fiz de novo._

-HAAAA MERDA!!!Será que não olha por onde anda garota???

-AI, DESCULPA!

_Há maravilhoso-colega-de-trabalho-desconhecido-e-mal-humorado...FIZ DE NOVO!!!_

_Ele vê minha cara de susto e visível desespero e me estende a mão(Eu posso jurar que eu vi um olhar de pena!!Eu vi!!) com uma cara de Ho,God-será-mesmo-que-eu-merço??_

-Caramba, como consegue ser tão desastrada???

-Haaa.Me desculpe é que eu estou com pressa e...

-Horário de almoço??

-Si-sim!Mas o restaurante tá com uma fila...

-Feh sei, ali só se sair antes da hora mesmo.Anda lesada, eu sei onde dá pra comprar pra levar, tem refeitório no SE também...Tá parada ainda??Anda sua lerda!!

_Se não tivesse me xingado á um segundo atrás, juro que sentiria simpatia por ele.E sigo-o caladinha, sabe como é, se ele quiser me fatia.Melhor não contrariar._

-Cê...Faz o que no SE??

-Hã...Sou repórter.Você trabalha lá também né??

-Hu...Fica aí que eu vou lá mandar fazer.

_Dizendo isso ele vai até o balcão e me empurra com força na cadeira da lanchonete.Mas...Eu não posso escolher o que comer??E porque nunca responde as minhas perguntas??Mal-educado!!Grosso!!Estúpido!Que raiva, que raiva, que raiva!!Quer saber??Vou embora!_

ROOONC.

_Depois que pegar o lanche._

-Tó.

_Inuyasha me estende um pacote com um cheiro maravilhoso de x-alguma coisa_.

-Hum!-_Resmungo_ _o que, se não estivesse furiosa com ele e de boca cheia, seria um obrigado_.-Quanto foi??

-É, daqui a 1 minuto acaba teu horário de almoço.

-QUÊ????

_Disparo porta afora pra o prédio da Fofoca´s.Ops!Mais uma coisa!Viro pra agradecer e perguntar algo pra o sr.Inuyasha, mas...Ele sumiu._

_Manhe!!Ele é assustador!Grosso e gentil ao mesmo tempo, Normal e...Estranho._

_E quando digo que só me acontece desgraça, eu digo a verdade._

_Mesmo._

_Um exemplo??Estou aqui em cima, sentada na minha mesa confortável,pensando porque diabos ainda insisto nessa vida e vem Rin me perguntar:_

-Almoçou bem?

-Há...Algumas mordidas de um lanche mas...

_Pergunte-se cadê o lanche?? esqueci no balcão._

_ROOOONC_

_Eu juro, distração mata.De fome inclusive._

_Maaaas voltamos ao trabalho!Estou carregando meu caderninho e montando perguntas para a tenho um sério problema de hiperatividade no trabalho, vou andando pelas salas de meus honoráveis colegas e escrevendo ao mesmo tempo.Hã, não entendeu o "hiperatividade_ no trabalho??"_Calma,É o seguinte:_

_Não, repito, NÃO consigo me concentrar em alguma tarefa importante sem andar ou fazer outra coisa ao mesmo tempo.É...Impossível, perco a concentração, viajo, durmo, mas não consigo concluir a tarefa.Por isso compro cadernetas de anotações e fico andando com elas de um lado pro outro.Chateando, perguntando, ué, afinal sou uma repórter de rua não??Meu papel __**é**__ ser ativa._

_Detalhe:_

_Isso ocorre __**apenas **__no trabalho.Em qualquer outro lugar eu posso passar horas quieta fazendo uma única coisa, não é incrível??_

_Bem que a Sango tinha razão quando me indicou um psicólogo_.

_Tinha razão mesmo._

_Mas do que eu tava falando mesmo??Há, sim, estava eu com meu problema andando pensativa pelo andar quando eis que dou de cara com!!!Adivinhe a situação!! O monge tarado._

-Kagome-chan!!Está trabalhando é_??(Não... tô dançando lambada_)Venha!!Vou te apresentar seu principal colega de trabalho!! Quase todas as entrevistas serão feitas por vocês dois!!

-Há...Mirok, não é o...

-Vamos! Vamos!

_E me leva rumo á uma portinhola que até ali eu não havia notado.Mas...Me leva só até a porta mesmo.Chegando lá, ele dá uma risadinha safada e diz:_

-Acho melhor você entrar sozinha, sabe, o Inuyasha não é muito dado a multidões.Vai lá e se apresenta!!Vai!Acho que ele tem uma notícia boa pra te dar!

_E sai me dando thauzinho como um perfeito feliz. É, nisso ele é realmente parecido com a Sango.Mas..Multidões??Cada desculpa esfarrapada pra não encontrar pessoas de mal-humor..._

_Vamos, vamos abrir essa posta pra ver o que eu posso encontrar aí dentro._

_Isso dá um certo medo._

_Sabe, eu tenho traumas de portas cujo conteúdo da sala é desconhecido. Pior ainda se o meu coleguinha querido for o Inuyasha. Tô criando trauma dele também._

_Parece que toda vez que eu encontro ele acontece alguma coisa._

_Ruim é claro._

_Tá, chega de enrolação, ajeitando um pouco o meu cabelo abro a porta. Nossa que escuridão!!!Parece até...Uma luz vermelha!!!_

_Hi._

_São os olhos vermelhos furiosos de alguém._

_E me dói na consciência saber quem._

_Inuyasha eu tenho medo de você._

_Esqueçam o que eu disse quando afirmei "talvez não seja tão ruim", se eu disse, posso estar inventando essa cena nas minhas divagações._

_Eu sempre me engano._

_E agora???O que a Kagome fez dessa vez??Será que o Inuyasha vai tritura-la e mandar de almoço pro Sesshy??E o cara que a Ayame gosta??Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo!!_

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_Na pontinha do pé, com a lixeira na mão(¬ ¬'não me critiquem, era a coisa mais próxima de mim),vejo algo se mexendo no canto. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-Gritei, correndo._

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-Quem quer seja gritou também_

**Oi 8D Antens de tudo liga o neom:**

**Obrigada mesmo á Gabi Black Moony ,Maiyu. A Chapeleira ,sakura-princesa e Nana Jones **

**apaga o neom**

**E Por favor...Apertem o botãozinho ali no final!!!**

**fecha a porta**


	4. E que desculpas são fáceis de pedir?

**

* * *

Disclaimer:Bolei um plano!!Vou viajar pro Japão, ficar amicíssima de Rumiko-san e ela me dá ele de presente!!! **

Cap 4-A história sem fim( ou Darkman, a vingança sem rosto)

Flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-SUA IDIOTA!ARGH, MEU DEUS GAROTA CÊ TEM IDÈIA DO QUE ACABOU DE FAZER???

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É...É o Inuyasha mesmo, e aquele era o estúdio de fotos dele.

O único pensamento que me veio foi.

"Fudeu"

E eu abri a porta na hora que ele estava revelando fotos.

Como eu ia saber??Nem sabia que se revelavam fotos desse jeito ainda!!Achei que era tudo pelo computador!!E o Mirok não me disse nada!!!

Ho droga!!

Isso deu ao Inuyasha o direito de me xingar, me dar um sermão, e ainda dizer que ia ser um desastre eu trabalhar com ele e que nada ia dar certo e...

HO MERDA!!

Secando as lágrimas eu volto os meus olhos para o Pc a minha frente.

É, até isso me faz lembrar aquele grosso estúpido.

Estou redigitando os papéis de café. E olha que já é 12:10. Ops...Estou esquecendo alguma coisa...

Sango.

Sango está me esperando pra jantar e eu prometi que ia chegar cedo.

Tu...

Tuuuuu...

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Atende logo ô criatura!!

-ALOOOOO???

-AIAI!!Sango pra que gritar assim ein??

-K-CHAAAAAAAAN!!Por que você não veio para casa??AI!!Vem aquí!! Tá dando tudo errado!!O jantar queimou, a síndica reclamou por eu ter perdido a chave da lixeira, e o Mirok tá aqui!!

Tá dando tudo errado??A Sango tá andando demais comigo.

O Mirok????Há, claro, uma vez por semana ele vem lá em casa pra ver "como estão as coisas"(as coisas/sango).

-Hehe...Bom, Sango-chan, é só pedir uma ajudinha pro Mirok.Eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer, mas prometo que vou tentar sair logo!!!

-Ajudinha pro Mirok??O que você quer dizer com...!!!

-Até logo Sangooo!!!

Vamos deixar que eles se acertem...Naturalmente.

...Tá tudo tão silencioso agora...Todos já foram embora e acho que estou sozinha aqui.

UFA!Me jogando na cadeira me dou conta que estou precisando de um tempo só pra mim.Todos tem suas casas e famílias, namorados pra sair pra jantar de vez em quando, festas pra ir e...

E...

Fecho os olhos massageando minhas têmporas. Estou assim meio tonta desde á tarde e esses pensamentos nostálgicos não estão ajudando muito.

Tec, tec, tec, tec, tec.Pan!

Acabei.É melhor eu tomar cuidado com meu café da próxima vez.Mais um dia como esse eu não agüento.

* * *

Lalallalaaaaaaaa...PLINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se eu não estivesse tão tonta eu jurava que vinha de escada.Mas eu só estou passando na sala do Mirok pra deixar os papéis.

--clank!--

Ai.

Por que isso só acontece comigo??

Kagome, sozinha no prédio, no escuro escuta um barulho.

Coisa boa não deve ser.

-Q-quem ta aí??

...vácuo total

Há...Preocupação boba, por que assaltariam uma revista famosa, que sai bem em todas as bancas e sempre recebe prêmios??Por que né Kagome??

Na pontinha do pé, com a lixeira na mão (não me critiquem, era a coisa mais próxima de mim),vejo algo se mexendo no canto. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-Gritei, correndo.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-Quem quer seja gritou também.

Joguei a lixeira, foi isso. E ops, reconheci a voz do ladrão. Pena que não a tempo.

Inuyasha me pega por um dos tornozelos e me atira no chão.

Eh.

Desgraça de hanyou forte.

-É VOCÊ BRUXA??Pra que um escândalo desses!!E olha só!!Que idéia estúpida foi essa de atirar uma lixeira em mim!!!

-Eu achei que fosse um...

-Ladrão??Feh, cê não sabe que o prédio tem câmera, portaria 24h e guardas espalhados por todo canto??Meu, A QUANTO TEMPO CÊ TRABALHA AQUI EIN LESADA??CARA, CÊ É BURRA DEMAIS!

Sinto meu queixo tremer de raiva, não é a primeira vez que esse estúpido me trata assim, posso ser lenta, assustada e atrapalhada, mas isso já é o limite!!Quem ele pensa que é??Nem me conhece!!!

PAF

-Nunca...Nunca mais fale assim comigo hanyou estúpido.

Nem vi mais nada, levantei e saí correndo dali. Deixando meu colega de trabalho parado, chocado talvez com minha atitude, digna de uma criancinha de sexta série.

Mas deve ter doído.

* * *

Entro no elevador.

LALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAchute...shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Essa merda não incomoda mais.

Quer saber?Vou até o último tomar um ar.

15.O botãozinho luminoso apaga quando a porta abre.Espero pra ouvir o PLINK!Mas acho que meu chute teve o efeito certo.

...O Inuyasha é um filho da mãe.Devia no mínimo, se dar muito mal um dia.

É, esse ventinho aqui de cima refresca as idéias mesmo.

A vista daqui é bem menos deprimente que aquele mar de cinza lá embaixo.

Pontinhos luminosos...Ho, droga essa maldita tontura está voltando.Sento no parapeito para que minha cabeça pare de girar.A única coisa que me lembro foi de ter sussurrado:

-Inuyasha baka.

Sentir meu corpo cair pro lado sem que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa e...

Desmaio.Ho porcaria.

* * *

È engraçada a sensação de desmaiar.

Você está com sono, mas não está, está com vontade de abrir os olhos, mas não consegue e **sempre, **sempre você acaba acordando pior do que antes.

Porém desta vez ouve uma exceção.Acordei com um pano molhado na minha testa, era refrescante e me senti tão bem que quase adormeci de novo.Se não fosse por um porém.

É, sempre tem um, porém.

-HÁ.Acordou??Ufa, que susto que cê me deu garota, você tá bem??

-T-tô..

Para tudo!!!É a mesma pessoa que pouquíssimo antes de eu desmaiar estava me xingando??O grosso estúpido colega de trabalho que me arranjaram?

Hora de eu verificar se o Inuyasha tá doente.

-Depois que te encontrei lá embaixo eu tentei te chamar, mas cê já tinha sumido, fui lá embaixo pela escada e não te achei e...

Mas tanta raiva não passa assim de uma hora pra outra, escutando ele falar fecho os meus olhos trincando os dentes.Nem um pedido de desculpas??Nem uma mísera parte de sue arrependimento??

Faça-me o favor.

-Eu desmaiei?

Não devia ter ficado sem comer esse tempo todo.É no que dá só me meter em confusão.

Mas dessa vez a culpa não é só minha.

-Feh, é claro.Eu jurava que cê ia se jogar dali de cima, sério.Que tá fazendo essa hora aqui ein lesada?

-Eu estava digitando a porcaria dos papéis do café.E desmaiei porque passei o dia inteiro sem comer, satisfeito?

-Mas é uma idiota mesmo!O Mirok não te falou que eu arranjei a cópia e já mandei pra central?

* * *

Eu vou **matar** aquele desgraçado.

* * *

"-Acho melhor você entrar sozinha, sabe, o Inuyasha não é muito dado a multidões. Vai lá e se apresenta!!Vai!Acho que ele tem uma notícia boa pra te dar!"

EU VOU COMETER UM ASSASSINATO HOJE!!!

Me SEGURA!!!!

Olho raivosa pro Inuyasha e ele só me olha com desdém:

-Nem ele isso falou?Nah, deve ter falado e você não deu a mínima.

-Há!!Ele me disse que VOCÊ tinha uma noticia pra me dar.Ele esperava que você me falasse pessoalmente e não ficasse dando pitchi por causa de uma porta aberta na hora errada!!

-Eram fotos importantes!E isso não significa que o fato de você ter ficado sem comer tenha sido culpa minha!!!!Você é que foi burra e desmaiou!!!!

-DE QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE È A CULPA???

-MINHA È QUE NÃO BRUXA!!!

-CALA A BOCA SEU ESTÚPIDO!!VOCÊ NEM ME CONHECE E JÁ VAI ME JULGANDO, ME XINGANDO E NEM FAZ O FAVOR DE DIZER O MEU NOME!!!

-E QUEM SE IMPORTA EIN?

-EU ME IMPORTO!!ACIDENTES ACONTECEM SABIA??E UM MÍNIMO DE EDUCAÇÃO VAI BEM DE VEZ EM QUANDO!!

-PRA QUE SER EDUCADO COM UMA LESADA COMO VOCÊ??QUE MAL CHEGOU AQUI E JÁ ACHA QUE TÁ NO DIREITO DE MANDAR!!!

Filho-da-mãe.E ainda por cima me faz chorar.

-...

Fico olhando uns segundos nos olhos desse idiota grosseiro, ele parece **finalmente** perceber que me magoou.

-hei...

-...Algum dia você vai acabar machucando alguém assim.

Chega, estou cansada disso, conheci o cara hoje e já quebrei o pau com ele...

Viro as costas pra ir embora, pra casa, dane-se a tontura, a fome, o cansaço.

Só quero ir pra casa chorar um pouco no meu travesseiro.

Maldita hora que entrei pra essa revista, maldita, mil vezes maldita a hora que eu encontrei Inuyasha!!!

-Desculpa.

Ele me segura pela mão, com delicadeza, algo que vindo do Inuyasha chega a ser surpreendente.As mãos dele estão quentes, em contraste com as minhas, trêmulas e frias.

Eu não posso perdoar ele agora, não posso!!!

-Kagome, desculpa.

O encaro, surpresa.Veja que ironia, ele conseguiu, mesmo depois que eu jurava não ter me surpreendido com mais nada ele vem e muda de tática.

-Kagome Higurashi, Kagome-san, Higurashi, pode escolher!Desde que me desculpe.

Merda.Vou te desculpar sim baka.Sei que vou me arrepender um dia, mas vou te desculpar.

-Ok.-suspiro-Tudo bem, deixa pra lá.

Ele fica ali, chocado, no mínimo esperava um tapa, sei lá.Solto as minhas mãos das dele, e vejo que é minha vez de me desculpar.

-Desculpa Inuyasha.Pelas fotos, pelos esbarrões, pelo café.Desculpa pela lixeira, por ter te xingado e...

-Você nem me xingou. Só de hanyou estúpido e baka.Estamos quites.

Olhei pra ele, e vi pela primeira vez que ele realmente estava sendo sincero.

-Vamos começar de novo então?-Rio, estendendo a mão para ele.

-Há, desculpa, sou assim mesmo.- Ele aperta minha mão de volta

-Nota-se.

Ele me encara, emburrado, pressionando as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça, quando nota que eu acho-as fofas ele cora.Que...Bonitinho!

-Hum...Mais algo acrescentar?

-Tem papel picado até agora no meu cabelo-Ele ri.

Pela primeira vez dá pra entender por que eu achei esse hanyou bonito. Ele sorri.Algo tão inimaginável nele que chega a ser o que, depois disso tudo o que me espantou mais.

Já entrou em um lugar completamente desconhecido?Com pessoas e coisas que você nunca julgou que havia ali?Foi essa sensação que tive ao ver aquele novo Inuyasha que me aparecia.Tão estranho,e tão bonito.

"Não julgue sem conhecer, às vezes as surpresas e conclusões, vem depois do erro cometido".

Cara, meu avô era um sábio, pena que não herdei isso de família.

E depois disso?Comi umas bolachas na cantina e fui pra casa.

As bolachas eram do Mirok, mas creio que ele não vai se importar.

E se se importar...

Vai ouvir poucas e boas, há vai.

* * *

_**E **agora??Esse clima de paz vai se manter??Mirok vai apanhar muito??Quando sai a entrevista??Tudo isso e muito...Há vocês já sabem

* * *

_

_No próximo capítulo:_

-_Que já quer começar brigando?_

_-Não fui eu quem começou!!_

_-Criançaaas!Parem de discutir!_

_T.T ai como a vida é injusta

* * *

_

**HAAAI!!!Esse cap. Foi barra pra escrever, demorooou...**

**Mas a K-chan impôs seus direitos não?Só tenho pena do Mirok..**

**E aí?Tão lendo mesmo ou só passando e dizendo:**

**-Feh, garota estúpida.**

**Se corresponde a primeira opção. Que bom e gostaria de sua opinião.**

**Apertaaaa o botão sim?Aquele escrito review.**

e...luminoso on Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e vem acompoanhando a história!! saltita


	5. E que não vai virar uma confusão?

**Disclaimeeer:... É...Isso é doloroso, mas...T.T eles não me pertencem...BUAÁÁÁ!!

* * *

**

**Oláaaa leitores!!cri, cri**

**É..Olá.Bom..Sem assunto hoje, agradecendo novamente ás reviews etc..e tal...BOA LEITURAAAAA!!sai correndo atrás do Sesshy.

* * *

**

Capítulo 5-DEMOLIDOR (ou mortal Kombat-A aniquilação)

-Anda, anda Kagome-chan!!!!

-HAAI!

Correndo em direção á Sango na van noto como o dia tá bonito.Sem nuvens, com passarinhos cantando e criancinhas correndo e o coro dos anjinhos tocando ao fundo.

Ok, ok.

Exagerei um pouco.Tá tudo cinzento e barulhento como sempre.Mas hoje tô feliz.

Não que o dia tenha começado maravilhoso (Sango gritando histérica pra não se atrasar no trabalho), nem por nada que tenha acontecido (Kagome usando a roupa meiga e fófóvski que a Sango escolheu e recebendo milhares de elogios do Houjo) nenhum motivo nem nada, mas...

--------------lembrança------pra não usar de novo flash-back--------------

-Bom dia!

Cheguei largando as coisas em cima da mesa. Inuyasha me encara, mudo, mas deixando que eu visse o tom envergonhado e irritado de voz dele:

-Oi...É hoje a entrevista lá com a siliconada né?-Ele diz isso espiando a blusa cavada com babadinhos e a maquiagem leve. Revira os olhos:- Não precisava se arrumar tanto é só gravar a voz dela tá?Ou tá achando que vai ser modelo pras fotos também?

Fico vermelha na hora. Avaliando a roupa não vejo nada exagerado.

-Tá tão ruim assim?É coisa da Sango, mas me desculpe se incomodo vossa alteza. -Saí irritada, sendo interrompida no caminho pela voz de Inuyasha:

-Hei, foi só um comentário ok?

-Hei, não precisava criticar tanto tá?-Imito a voz dele.

-Que, já quer começar brigando?

-Não fui eu quem começou!!

-Eu já disse que foi só uma opinião!!

-Opinião besta se quer saber!

-Criançaaas!Parem de discutir!Comportem-se direitinho senão a tia briga ein!!!!-Somos interrompidos por Sango, que nos arrasta em direção ao elevador de emergência.

-Ainda emergência Sango?

-É, não consertaram ainda.

-Hã?-Interrompi eu, que ultimamente só ia pelas escadas .-Por que emergência?

-Por que algum vândalo quebrou o sistema do normal.

COF, COF, há...Que pecado!!

Disfarçando 100, encontro com os olhos do grosso-estúpido Inuyasha.

É...ele sabe.Dãã...Claro, ele provavelmente concluiu já que pra me alcançar no último ele usou o elevador e eu tinha sido a últimas provável a ter motivos para tanto...

Há, muita complicação pra minha cabeça.

Hooo Inuyasha, até a Sango conseguiu se dar bem com você, por que lhufas eu não consigo??

Mas ele parece ainda estar irritado com a história da roupa. Não irritado, mas...Estranho.

Enquanto Sango corre á frente com milhares de vestidos no carrinho, Inuyasha passa por mim sussurrando, cínico:

-Ora estressadinha, só disse que cê tá bonita demais pra um dia de trabalho entende?

Corando como um tomate (... tomates coram? Dã ignore isso), devolvo o cinismo no olhar pra ele, mas ele faz uma cara tão fofinha de envergonhado que.

Aww...Deixa pra lá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É, em resumo faz hoje 20 dias que estreei no SE.

Sem comentários sobre minha estréia.

Juro que até hoje tem confete nas minhas roupas (sem contar o trauma desenvolvido...).

O Inuyasha mostrou-se até agora mais estúpido, mal-humorado e ignorante quanto minha primeira impressão me disse. E não cumpriu com a promessa de me chamar pelo nome.

A Sango amou o lugar, decorou a sala dela toooda de cor-de-rosa (¬ ¬'), conheceu e adorou os novos colegas, não sentiu medo do Sesshy, e descobriu um restaurante ótimo sem filas. Isso no primeiro dia.

Agora ela está perfeitamente adaptada e corre como um coelhinho saltitante pelos corredores do SE.

Cheguei a duas opções: 1-A Sango tem problemas e é "adaptável' demais..2-Ou sou eu tenho problemas de relacionamento e adaptação,por que demorei pelo menos uns 5 dias pra conhecer tudo e me adequar ao novo ambiente.

Como a conclusão é óbvia (prêmio especial pra quem escolheu 2!),voltamos á cena de Kagome correndo atrasada para a van.

-Haaa!É muito longe?

Inuyasha me olha com visível estresse:

- É.

Mostro a língua pra ele e sento no banco ao lado do motorista, ouvindo grunhidos de protesto do hanyou, que queria a frente.

A van é da empresa (com uma 'estampa' em verde-limão e preto, escrito caprichosamente FOFOCA's), e atrás tem um grande espaço vazio, onde estão indo a Sango (com suas ajudantes e pilhas de roupas), Um ser que desconheço(coberto de rosa e dourado,sendo impossível definir o que era) isolado mexendo compenetrado em uma caixa grande e o Inuyasha (olhando para o infinito provavelmente pensando em um novo termo pra se referir a mim. Ou seja, pra poupar de dizer meu nome.).

E na frente eu, olhando distraidamente para a paisagem, pensando...até notar os longos cabelos do motorista (tão bem cuidados que cheguei a desconfiar que fosse mulher), que tinha o rosto meio escondido por um boné.

-Hã...Senhor...

-Sim?(um sorriso engraçadinho por baixo do boné)

-É...Um...

-Oi?(o rapaz retira o boné e me encara curioso)

UAU.

WOW.

É, ele realmente...

É lindo.Olhos castanho-escuros, cabelos negros compridos e...E...

-VOCÊ È O CARA DA FOTO DA AYAME!!!

Ele pisca, incerto. Fez cara feia quando falei na Ayame

-Creio que sou.

-Hã...Eu vi outro dia no porta-retratos...

-Era isso que queria perguntar?

-Haaa, não, na verdade...

-Desculpe-me se fui grosseiro, é que a Ayame...

-Não!!Eu que fui intrometida..Na realidade só queria mesmo perguntar se falta muito.

-Não, não, já esta...

-HEI! Dá pra pararem de papear aí e dirigir com cuidado?-Era Inuyasha, abrindo, irritado, a janelinha que separava os compartimentos da van -A Sango já caiu três vezes!!

-AI, DESCULPA Sango-chan!!- Grito para a sombra de minha amiga mais atrás

-OK!È Só DEIXAR O CARA DIRIGIR DIREITO!!!-Sango me berra em resposta.

Tá né.

-A gente conversa depois- Kouga pisca pra mim, sorridente.

A cara que o Inuyasha fez agora foi...Incrível, meu, eu devia ter tirado uma foto.

-Mas o comentário dele foi um simples:- FEH!-E um murmurado:- Lobo idiota.

Aí que não entendo mais nada!!!

Porémm...Voltando ao caminho...(estou sempre indo e voltando notaram?XD)

A van sobe por uma alameda cheia de árvores tão altas que torna-se impossível ver o topo sem esticar a cabeça pra fora da janela.

Ainda penso cá com meus botões por que dinossauros pré-históricos só agora, depois de 5 dias de trabalho marcado, estamos fazendo efetivamente a entrevista.

Há, lembrei. Segundo a uma empolgada e feliz Ayame-chan a secretária era "chata pra dedéu" e só marcou pra hoje,quarta feira.

Detesto quartas-feiras. São tão...Meio de semana.Prefiro as sextas, apesar de geralmente nelas eu sofrer mais.Porque sei que preciso trabalhar apesar do dia seguinte ser sábado.Isso me deprime.

Emendamos para uma entrada com estátuas e bancos no jardim, chegando finalmente á porta de uma mansão.

Preciso ser famosa, HOJE!Na ficha da mulher contam 3 anos de carreira e ela mora em um palácio!

Como a vida é injusta.

Organizo meus gravadores e cadernetas enquanto Sango desce com suas ajudantes toda a roupaiada que encomendaram.

Quantas milhões de fotos essa Kagura vai tirar?

Olho de relance para a van e me deparo com Kouga murmurando um: "boa sorte".

Ignorando o pimentão-ambulante Kagome. Vamos á nossa entrevistada.

* * *

-No seu último trabalho para a tv, a novela _"Tempos de amor",_qual foi a principal dificuldade no treino de boxe de sua personagem?

-Minhas unhas, ai, elas ficava o-r-rendas!Na verdade _querida_, vou te contar um segredinho: era quase tudo dublê!! hihihihihi...

-Err...E sim! Como foi contracenar com Keisuke Shimaraha, a lenda viva da televisão?

-È, foi legal, foi.Mas cá pra nós _querida:_ Ele bem que podia se aposentar né?Ele é uma _lenda viva_ porque ninguém acredita mesmo que ele esteja atuando até hoje!hihihihihihihi!

AFF.Cada gota de inveja derramada á essa mulher desaparece segundo por segundo.Ela quis por que quis fazer a entrevista enquanto experimentava as roupas, por que segundo ela (e severamente reforçado por Sango), roupa na foto é tu-do!Cada piscadela daqueles olhos roxos-berrantes-super-maquiados me enjoa me responda COMO pode existir tal grau de futilidade?

Então: depois de 23 looongas (realmente longas) perguntas com respostas inúteis, desligo o senhor gravador (que parecia a cada momento querer criar vida própria e se atirar na piscina).

-Vou tomar um ar.-é a única declaração a fazer neste momento.

Caminhando pelo jardim minuciosamente, milimétricamente bem-cuidado, acho meu destino final: o grande banco do jardim, ao lado da fonte.

Sento beem devagar, só pra apreciar a sensação de descansar finalmente.Me encosto em algo molinho atrás de mim,algo molinho e bem cheiroso.HAA como é bom refrescar a mente...Só que a consciência açucarada e infantil de Kagome só chega a uma vaga conclusão de que pode ser um arbusto cheio de flores.È... É isso, um arbusto florido.

-Que cheirinho bom...-deixo-me murmurar, aconchegando-me mais.

-Obrigado, mas agradeceria se não me empurrasse assim pra cima dá água.

Ops.

Arbustos não falam.

Pelo menos não comigo. Ainda.

* * *

-INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-HEI, HEI õ maluca!!Para de berrar!!QUE COSTUME MAIS...AIAIAI!!PARA DE ME BATER!!

-IDIOTA!IDIOTA!-Paro, vendo o estado que ficou meu bloquinho de perguntas -Você me assustou!Não devia estar lá fazendo as fotos?

Ele gira os olhos, juntando meu gravador do chão.

-Eles ainda estão fazendo maquiagem, roupas e essas tranqueiras que as mulheres usam.

Fico quieta, emburrada ainda pelo vexame "que cheirinho bom" francamente Kagome!O que o baka deve estar pensando agora!O que **eu** estou pensando agora!aiaiaiai!

-Há, desculpa aí, sei que cê gosta de se maquiar e tal, só não acho necessário entendeu?

Ele tá até se desculpando, achando que é por causa disso que fiquei quieta. Peraí! Tá me chamando de que?Patricinha que gosta de se maquiar por diversão?

-Realmente, esses negócios só incomodam.- Ele me olha, surpreso -Que!Essa maquiagem aqui é culpa da Sango!Ela que é maluca e me obriga a usar!

-Sei...té parece.

Cruzo os braços, virando a cara pro hanyou mal-humorado. Mal completamos um minuto de conversa civilizada e ele já vem me atazanar.

Acabo me distraindo fuzilando com o olhar uma borboleta (imagine a cena, a criança feliz aqui olhando ainda furiosa para pobre borboleta que nada tinha a ver com a história) ,enquanto Inuyasha brinca com a água da fonte o lado dele.Passam-se alguns segundos de paz até que...

SPLASH

-Pingando água observo Inuyasha como uma criança de três anos de idade com as mangas da camisa dobradas e enchendo mais uma mãozada de água pra me jogar na cara.

CÊ QUER MORRER?

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Um kami, o que deu nele, será que tá passando be..

SPLASH!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

-DESGRAÇA!VAI VER SÓ UMA COISA!!!

SPLASH,SPLASH,SPLASH!

Jogo água sem dó no hanyou, ele se encolhe, me xingando, e eu, em resposta, lhe atiro mais água.

-PARA BRUXA!

-HAHAHAHAHA!!EU NÃO! FOI VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU!!

-HÁ É?ENTÃO É GUERRA!

O que se segue é no mínimo...Vergonhoso.Duas pessoas adultas, perfeitamente conscientes de seus atos(..meio conscientes), vacinados e saudáveis encharcados de água e rindo enquanto molham com a maior quantidade possível o outro.

Se fosse somente a mim que se só estivesse se referindo até acreditaria.

Mas a cena do Inuyasha, o grosso, estúpido e insensível hanyou Inuyasha, empapado de água da cintura pra cima, me chamando de fracote é uma cena que simplesmente...

Não roda na minha cabeça.

É algo quase...Humanamente impossível.E eu ainda brinco junto e acabo rindo com ele.

Só me toco quando, em um acesso de coragem, a criatura infeliz com orelhas caninas simplesmente me atira na fonte.

Simplesmente me joga coma maior facilidade em uma fonte do tamanho de uma bacia d'água.

Me...

Joga.

------Parada para praga eterna------

MORRA INUYASHA!!!!VOU TE PERSEGUIR ATÉ TE ENCONTRAR, TE ESPANCAR ,TE MATAR,TE ENTERRAR, TE CLONAR E MATAR TODOS OS TEUS CLONES!!E DEPOIS NÃO VOU MAIS FALAR CONTIGO!!

------praga confirmada------

Mas ele não contava com a minha astúcia. (eu tenho isso?)

Fui mais esperta, o puxei junto.

Oh oh.

Isso não foi nada esperto.

Acabei, veja que irônico, jogada com força total na fonte de pedra, ensopada, com um hanyou lindo e com a camiseta transparente pela a água mostrando seu tórax definido, EM CIMA DE MIM.

Ele em estado de choque, ou parecendo, por que a única coisa que consegui notar foi o olhar vidrado dele em algum ponto indefinido entre o meu pescoço e meus ombros.

Até que levantou os olhos, me encarando, perguntou com a voz rouca:- Eu te machuquei?

O que eu fiz?Murmurei sem reação um "na-não, só..." E aí morreu minha voz por que aquelas piscinas douradas se voltavam para meu rosto e um sorriso perfeito se formou em Inuyasha: -Pelo menos tiramos toda aquela maquiagem,você não precisa dela.

Resultado?

Kagome corada, ofegante, com os cabelos molhados a centímetros de distancia da boca de Inuyasha, encarando aquelas piscinas douradas que teimavam e lançar um olhar nada santo para o meu decote, e posteriormente, para a minha boca.

-Eu devia te elogiar mais vezes, por que até agora...- Ho, desgraça, pare de acariciar minha nuca!E pare de sussurrar assim!Porque tem que ser tão...Tão...Embriagante?- O mais natural e mais linda foi você assim.-

E dizendo isso me arrepiou, colando ainda mais aquele corpo quente no meu, como pode ser tão bom com as palavras hanyou?

Hora de apelar.

Kami-amado-idolatrado-santíssimo-do-céu, não me deixeis cair em tentação, livrai-me de arrependimentos e desses lábios que teimam em se aproximar dos meus, assim neste momento como nos próximos, forçando meus olhos que se fecham a ficarem abertos, mandando, se assim for sua vontade, um emissário divino que me livre deste mal.

-K-CHAN!!!

Ho,droga.Amém.

Sango, não sei se te agradeço ou se caio de porrada em você!!!

* * *

_E agora?Kagome vai realmente cometer esse ato criminoso?E Inuyasha?Vai ataca-la mesmo assim?Quando será que Kouga vai conhecer Kagome melhor?E as fotos de Kagura?e quando essa autora parará de fazer perguntas assim?Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo_!

* * *

_No próximo capitulo:_

"-_Menina, o que aconteceu com você??Caiu na fonte por acaso?_

_BINGO!_

_Decididamente eu não desejei aquele beijo._

_Não quis._

_Não._

_Não mesmo.

* * *

_

HAHA!!! Ta chegando a hora/ou eu sou má e deixarei pra daqui a muito tempo?

Mandem reviews e eu considerarei a chance de responder a essas perguntas!!

MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Muito,muito obrigada pelas reviews...Mas quero mais!! XD

Mrs. B


	6. Por que tudo vai se ajeitando

**Disclaimer:...piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... OI!NÃO POSSO ATENDER NO MOMENTO!É QUE EU TO AQUI NUM TEMPLO BUDISTA PEDINDO A KAMI O INUYASHA!-é acertada por um monge que pede silêncio e desmaia- **

Cap 6-Conta comigo (ou 60 segundos se preferir)

* * *

"Hora de apelar.

Kami-amado-idolatrado-santíssimo-do-céu, não me deixeis cair em tentação, livrai-me de arrependimentos e desses lábios que teimam em se aproximar dos meus, assim neste momento como nos próximos, forçando meus olhos que se fecham a ficarem abertos, mandando, se assim for sua vontade, um emissário divino que me livre deste mal.

-K-CHAN!

Ho,droga.Amém.

Sango não sei se te agradeço ou se caio de porrada em você!"

* * *

_HAAAA!droga._

_Um minutinho, Sango, um minutinho a mais..._

_A vida é injusta realmente, ao menos comigo é muito._

_PÉRA!_

_NO QUE EU TO PENSANDO!_

_BURRA,BURRA,BURRA!_

_A SANGO ME SALVOU!_

_ISSO. Ela me salvou daquele aproveitador, tarado, lindo, perfeito, fofo, HA!_

_Que coisa!Páára de pensar nele Kagome!Para!_

_Além de estúpido, nem fala meu nome, faz tudo de má vontade, só reclama!_

_Decididamente eu não desejei aquele beijo._

_Não quis._

_Não._

_Não mesmo._

_Mas bem que ela podia ter esperado mais uns minutinhos!_

_Levantei correndo sem sequer olhar nos olhos de Inuyasha, juntando meu (amassado) bloco de perguntas, e meu gravador (felizmente inteiro).Sango chegou exatamente na hora que eu saía de perto da fonte, pingando água._

-Menina, o que aconteceu com você?Caiu na fonte por acaso?

_BINGO!_

-Essa tola conseguiu cair.

_Inuyasha caminhando em nossa direção também pingando vinha mal-humorado, e vermelho.Quase tão vermelho quanto eu.Talvez por isso não olhou em meus olhos._

-Kagome-chan!É desastrada mesmo!Aposto que caiu e puxou o Inuyasha junto!-_A Sango lê pensamentos?_ -Vem, vamos secar isso, há! Inu, a Kagura ta pronta viu?

-Beleza, vou lá acabar de vez com isso.

_E cada um segue pra um lado, Inuyasha pra fotografar a chata e eu e Sango (Sango com uma Kagome tremendo agarrada á ela) fomos para a van, onde não sei de que baú mágico, ela catou uma felpuda e quentinha toalha rosa e me enrolou nela._

-Nee, neee, K-chan, deixa eu secar esse cabelo.

_A Sango é legal._

_Todo mundo diz que eu e a ela parecemos irmãs, afinal, fomos criadas juntas e fomos vizinhas à vida inteira.Esse instinto maternal da Sango sempre esteve presente, quando ela me dá conselhos, quando se esforça pra me ver contente, cozinhando pra mim...Às vezes me sentia até indigna de ser amiga dela, por que por mais que eu me esforçasse ela sempre me parecia tão mais forte e dedicada...Lembro-me bem do dia em que parei de me preocupar com isso.Ou quase._

----------------------------------FLAAAASHBACK!-----------------------------------

_**Eu havia tropeçado na porta, e deixado cair quase todas as caixas que carregava.Sango veio atrás de mim com voz desconsolada**_.

- K-chan, eu ajudo.

_**Estávamos em fase de mudança para o apartamento que o Sr.Mitsunojii havia dado á Sango como presente de formatura.Eles (os pais da Sango) sempre haviam tido mais dinheiro que nós, moravam em uma casa grande, bem-iluminada e espaçosa, que causava espanto á muitos que conheciam o jeito simples dessa família.Já eu desde sempre morei no templo de nossos ancestrais, sendo educada para sacerdotisa e passando ás tardes plantada na grandiosa árvore do centro.Subíamos lá Sango e eu, e passávamos até a noite caminhando entre os galhos tortuosos.Era estranho me mudar do templo, e sentia que Sango também não se acostumaria tão fácil com o centro agitado e elétrico da cidade.Pensando melhor...Talvez se acostumasse.**_

_**Aos poucos fomos decorando o lugar, trazendo nossas coisas e deixando a cara que deveria ser.Ou seja, aconchegante e simples, com sofás baixos e pufes, cozinha prática, quartos acessíveis e fáceis de limpar (senão a Sango tinha um troço).Minha amiga sabia que eu me sentia mal em não pagar nada pela moradia, então ficou combinado que seria eu que pagaria a alimentação, e as contas de roupas e móveis (água, luz e telefone eram por conta do condomínio, que a Sango pagava) por isso comecei a trabalhar na Fofoca's.Sempre tive talento para o jornalismo (é realmente a única coisa que sei fazer bem) e chegou a ser engraçado a cara de meu chefe (o tarado do Mirok)quando apresentei meu primeiro texto para a coluna de cultura.Não era normal uma garota de 19 anos sem faculdade escrever assim, eu sabia.E a vaga era minha.**_

_**Era uma quarta-feira (já disse que não gosto de quart...!há,já disse.) e estava chovendo muito,entrei tropeçando naquele degrau como sempre e dizendo meu típico:**_

-Boa noiite Sango!

_**Fiquei surpresa em não escutar a voz de Sango me responder.Ora, ela devia estar por ali, como sempre, cozinhando ou falando com Bankotsu, seu namorado na época, pelo telefone.Mas não estava.**_

-Sango?-_Será que ela saiu?_

_**Cheguei na porta do quarto de Sango e vi o vulto dela no chão, ao lado da cama**_.

-Sango-chan?Há, você está aí!Como está chovendo não?

_**Ouvi um soluço e uma fungada como resposta**_.

-Sango...?Você está chorando!

_**Me ajoelhei ao lado dela.O que estava acontecendo?Onde estava a forte e decidida Sango?A que dava conselhos, cuidava, animava?**_

-K...Kagome-chan...Eles...eles,não...

-Sango?

_**Ela finalmente me encarou, estava vermelha e com o rosto brilhante por causa das lágrimas.**_

_**A dor que eu vi nos olhos dela...Algo que só havia visto uma vez, quando me encarei mamãe no dia da morte de meu pai.**_

_**E doía tanto...Tanto que o coração parecia querer explodir.**_

_**Tanto que minha voz tremeu quando eu perguntei:**_

-Sua família...Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_**Havia acontecido sim, eu sabia.**_

-O carro...Estava escuro e...O carro...

-Sango...

-Ele caiu K-chan...Caiu.

_**E ela se atirou no meu pescoço, e chorou ali até dormir repetindo a palavra.Há... O..Que?Como...Como...Eu não derramei uma lágrima, uma sequer até que ela adormeceu.Há, Sango, como podia ajudar?Teria algum remédio?Tinha que ser forte pra achar esse remédio, qualquer que fosse. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e um aperto forte no peito.**_

_**Sozinha...Ela estava sozinha agora...**_

_**Não.**_

_**Não estava por que eu estava lá.E eu tinha que ser forte**_

_**E tinha que ser forte como ela sempre fora, como a Sango sempre fora.E naquele momento eu me dei conta, que aquela inveja ridícula que havia por tanto tempo sentido havia ido embora.**_

_**Sango era forte como eu nunca seria, e não tinha que invejar isso.**_

_**Me orgulhei, de poder ter sempre comigo alguém como ela.Que agora precisava de amparo.**_

_**À noite liguei para casa, mamãe chorou comigo quando contou do acidente. Disse pra eu ser forte, pra que a Sango pudesse melhorar logo. Desliguei o telefone e olhei pra trás, Sango estava parada, com os olhos inchados e um sorriso incerto no rosto. Murmurou:**_

-Um dia...Será que um dia eu vou...

-Encontrar eles de novo?Vai sim Sango.

-Tenho que...Ser forte_**.-Ela me olhou, me veio á lembrança às tardes na casa ensolarada, Kohaku e Souta brincando e brigando, a Sra. Mitsunojii trazendo chá e conversando com a mamãe...**_

-Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Vai sim.-_**Sango me abraçou**_ - Obrigada K-chan.

_**E nada mais foi dito sobre o assunto.**_

----------------------------------------fim do flashback--------------------------------------------

_Estamos voltando pra a Fofoca´s,já são quase 6 da tarde._

_Segundo um estressado Inuyasha, a Kagura e-xi-giu que ela mesma escolhesse as fotos que iriam à matéria.E o prendeu, juntamente com todos nós até escolher 5 ou seis fotos da 50 que havia tirado._

_Inuyasha espumava ao meu lado direito (o maquiador foi na frente, nem o vi) enquanto Sango ria das gravações no meu lado esquerdo._

_Ria._

_A Sango é assustadora._

-HAHAHAHAHA!Ela respondeu isso mesmo?HAHAHAHA!

-Na hora não foi nem um pouco engraçado.

-Nee, K-chan!Você tinha que ver o que ela falava mesmo na hora de se vestir!Foi hilário!

-Feh!Por que não foi você que passou o tempo todo com aquela chata dizendo: "ai, mas _querido... _aquela ficou melhor!" "ui,credo,apaga,apaga!" GRRR!Dava vontade de esganar!

_Rimos todos do Inuyasha, ele emburrou e soltou um "Feh!", indignado.Enquanto Sango conversava animadamente com suas assistentes , escutei Inuyasha espirrar e se encolher atrás de mim._

-Tudo bem?

_Ele corou, me olhando de canto-de-olho.Também estava envergonhado pelo incidente na fonte.Deduzi que ele não devia ter se secado e passado o tempo todo com frio.Estava arrepiado, mas manteve a pose e respondeu:_

-Só um espirro de nada.-_ele estremeceu e espirrou de novo._

-Dois.-_Ri.E ele me encarou emburrado_.-Desculpa.Mas tem que tomar cuidado, essa gripe relâmpago ta pegando todo mundo, é só pegar um friozinho e...

-HÁ! Por que ce não para de falar garota?Me deixa em paz, minha cabeça ta estourando.

-Seu estúpido!Só estava...

-c-a-a-l-a e-s-s-a b-o-c-a!

_Idiota!E pensar que fiquei preocupada com você!__Sorte que chegamos, sorte sua!Por que senão ia ouvir poucas e boas!_

-Nossa como era longe o palácio da chatona!

_Olhei no relógio no saguão, 9 horas.Um dos últimos metrôs está saindo daqui a 15 minutos._

-Sango!O metrô!

-Hi é melhor correr K-chan.Senão só as 10:40

-Como eu correr?Você não vem também? 

_Sango fica vermelho-berrante e abre a boca pra me explicar um tanto atrapalhada, quando ouço a voz do Mirok atrás de mim._

-Aí está você Sangozinha!Fiquei preocupado!Ho!Olá Kagome!

_Entendi._

-Oi Mirok!

-Neee!Olha a hora!Tenho que ir né K-chan!

_Uma Sango extremamente vermelha me empurra porta afora, pronta pra inventar alguma desculpa, mas a interrompo na hora:_

-Bom jantar pra vocês!Há, e pega a chave amanhã como o porteiro tá?

-Quê!Quem disse que...

-Há Sango, e vê se oficializa logo isso!-Já ia correndo atravessando a rua-Te vejo amanhã no trabalho!

-E-espera K-CHAN!

_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

-HAAA O QUE?

_SCRRRRINCH!_

_TAPUM_

_-Meu deus... KAGOMEEE!_

* * *

_Kagome sofreu um acidente?O que vai acontecer?Será que a autora louqueou e resolveu matar sua heroína?E como vai ficar Sango,Mirok e o resto?E as entrevistas?E o Inu?O QUE ACONTECERÁ?; )tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo! _

_Próximo capítulo:_

_Capítulo 7:Difícil de Matar_

Ela se revolta...:

_3 impulsos de Kagome:_

_-Chutar, arranhar e estrangular Inuyasha._

Surpreende-se:

_Eu e o Inuyasha N-A-O,repito,NÃO somos fofos._

E conclui:

_É...Estou ficando paranóica. _

Olááh XD

Muito muito obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews, elas me inspiram a continuar! Obrigada mesmo!O próximo capítulo sai em breve, menos de uma semana...Espero XD

Muito obrigada a quem acompanha a fic e até a próxima!

Obs: Eu adoraria uma review agora! –sai pulando-

**Mrs B.**


	7. E a pessoa que você pensou detestar

**Disclaimer:**_pip……chhhhhh…hghhdfjgerjkhfjiea……..htgjhrwjighwji….OI!! TO ESCAVANDO UM POÇO!!PRA VER SE CHEGO NA ERA FEUDAL, OK??ASSIM QUE PEGAR O INU EU VOLTO!!...chhhhht…gghdfc...Bip._

Weeeee!!BOA LEITURA!

* * *

Capítulo 7:Difícil de Matar(ou até Christine,o carro assassino XD,brincadeira,brincadeira,ham,ou até ...Coração de dragão.)

* * *

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Essa luz branca...

É o fim?

Mas eu tinha tanta vida pra viveeer...E a Sango?Quem ela vai cuidar?E a mamãe, o Souta e o vovô?E a minha carreira que só estava iniciando?

NÃO È JUSTOOOOOO!!

Espera...Eu não posso ter morrido.No céu não se sente dor, e é isso que eu estou sentindo.

...Muita...Dor...

HAAAAAAAAAAA!!QUE MERDA È ESSA??

Estou aqui, em uma cama que é visivelmente daquelas de hospital, com uma P duma dor na minha cabeça e...!!

Odeio desmaiar.

Odeio Inuyasha

Odeio motoristas irresponsáveis

Odeio madames siliconadas

Eu me odeio...E estou criando um levíssimo e quase imperceptível HORROR á palavra destino.

Há, Odeio pensar em tudo que odeio, me dá mais raiva ainda.

...Ham...A dor passou...

Que...Sono...Tem uma mão quentinha em cima da minha, e tem um cheirinho tão bom...

-Ha, bruxa, por que vive fazendo isso ein?...ATHIM!

Ops! Reconheço o espirro e a voz.Inuyasha sentado ao meu lado parece mal-humorado.

Respondo:-Vou saber hanyou, a última coisa que lembro é a Sango gritando.

-Higurashi!

E, num segundo estou envolvida uma onda prateada-vermelha que é o abraço do Inuyasha.

Ele...Me abraça?Não...Não...Essa informação não consta nos arquivos de coisas possíveis.

Uma Sango gritando e me esmagando desesperada (do tipo: "SUA DEBILOIDE NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?") é possível.Um médico sorridente ("sente-se melhor senhorita Higurashi?") é possível.Até o homem aranha, ("você foi salva por mim haha".) é mais possível do que o Inuyasha ao meu lado na cama de um hospital...Me abraçando.

Mas...Está acontecendo.Dã.

Ele me aperta e sussurra como se estivesse apenas pensando_: "-não faz mais isso!"_ E fica ali, com aquele corpo quente colado no meu, me arrepiando quando mexia no meu cabelo.

-O que aconteceu?Onde está a Sango?Onde eu estou?

-Hei, calma - Ele me solta e se senta na cadeira ao lado da cama - A Sango passou a noite ontem cuidando de você, você ta no hospital, só desmaiou, e arranhou a cabeça.Nada que te deixe pior do que já tá.

-cala-essa-boca.Ok...E posso saber _por que_ desmaiei?? 

-há...Isso...Cê tava correndo que nem uma maluca e...Eu acabei te...

-Me...

-Atropelando! hehe!!

3 impulsos de Kagome:

-Chutar, arranhar e estrangular Inuyasha.

- Chutar, arranhar e estrangular Inuyasha, jogando-o no asfalto e o atropelando.

- Chutar, arranhar e estrangular Inuyasha jogando-o no asfalto e o atropelando com um caminhão-pipa.

Maas, como sempre...

-A-a culpa é minha!!Eu corri pra rua enquanto falava com a Sango!Desculpa!

-Ninguém tem culpa,quero dizer, os dois tem mas...Ha...Anda!O médico disse que assim que acordasse podíamos ir.

-Acordasse?Eu passei muito tempo aqui??

-Desde ontem.

-Quê?Desde ontem á noite?E agora já é de tarde?Eu dormi...

-Um dia inteiro.Disseram que era melhor cê ficar aqui pra ver se tinha acontecido alguma coisa mais grave.

CREDO!QUE..DESPERDÍCIO DE TEMPO!E EU FALTEI AO TRABALHO!!

-E...E...

-Fizeram os exames e ta tudo ok.Ce se lembra de tudo?Seu nome, onde trabalha, essas coisas.

-Haa, sim?

-Então vamos embora- Ele já irritado levanta-Vou ir lá fora falar com o médico e cê se troca beleza?

Puxa...Nossa...Ele está tão...Diferente...É remorso.Deve ser.

Saio do quarto e novamente o hanyou está me esperando.

-Vamos?

-Haa, não vou ganhar nem um atestado?-Inuyasha riu

-Parece criança querendo faltar aula!!ATCHIM!Anda, deixa de manha, eu te levo pra casa.

-A Sango tá em casa?Há...Ela ficou cuidando de mim...

-Não, não, ela foi dormir na casa do Mirok.- Ele fica calado por uns instantes, e finalmente fala(EU SABIA QUE ELE NÃO IA SE AGÜENTAR!!) -Eu também fiquei até agora aqui ta??

Como reação automática, nós dois ficamos vermelhos. Ele se toca do que disse e vira a cara.

-Mas só fez a sua obrigação!!-Ele me olha emburrado- Brincadeira!Anda, quero sair logo daqui!

E nisso num impulso pego-o pela mão e vou puxando pelos corredores.

Reação espontânea ORA!

Seguimos para fora do hospital, passando pelos corredores brancos (portas e mais portas simetricamente iguais), pela recepção (atendentes suspirando "que casal mais fofo...")e...

Péra.

CASAL O QUE??

Primeiro;

Eu e o Inu...Yasha, nunca, NUNCA seremos um casal, muito menos um casal fofoi.

Casais fofos são fofos por que são engraçadinhos, fofos juntos, Rony e Hermione, Sango e Mirok,Rin e Sesshy são casais fofos.

Eles brigam, reatam, tem momentos doces, e são engraçadinhos juntos.

Em resumo,fofo.

Segundo:

Eu e o Inuyasha N-A-O, repito, NÃO somos fofos.

Estamos toda hora discutindo e pedindo desculpas, fazendo com que os outros riam da nossa cara, etc. Isso não é fofo.Mesmo estando de mãos dadas no momento, conversando, por incrível que pareça, amigavelmente, NÃO SOMOS FOFOS!

Não e ponto final.

Até esse idiota estragar minha teoria, rindo das atendentes:

- Viu?Agora somos o casal fofura do dia, se duvidar do mês.

E QUEM DISSE QUE SOMOS UM CASAL??

Ai minha enxaqueca.

-Ai!

Tropeçando como sempre no degrau da entrada( é pequeno demais...),entro em casa.Á cerca de 20 minutos saímos do hospital na moto vermelha do Inuyasha, e, veja só que _sorte_ começou a chover.

Aff.

-ATCHIM!Á quanto tempo cês moram aqui??

-2 anos por que?-Estendo uma toalha para o encharcado Inuyasha.

-E ainda tropeça nesse degrauzinho?

Idiota.

Idiota ao cubo.

-Vou tomar um banho tá?Seca direito esse cabelo e espera que eu vou arranjar umas roupas pra você poder tomar um banho também.

-Não preciso de banho!!-Ele faz uma cara de emburrado muuuito bonitinha.

-Mas vai tomar sim!-Digo jogando as roupas emprestadas por cima de sua cabeça- Depois veste isso!!

-Que troço horrível!-se referindo a roupa- Tá parecendo a minha mãe falando!!- Vejo-o indo para o banheiro do corredor.

-E você parece o Souta!!-digo, entrando também no banheiro do quarto da Sango

-Quem?

-Meu irmão!!

-Quantos anos ele tem??

-hahahaha!!DEZ!!

-Proonto,agora sim!Limpinho e cheiroso!!

Ria enquanto secava o cabelo super comprido de Inuyasha com a toalha.Ele ainda estava emburrado.

-Como se eu não estivesse antes!Feh!Essa roupa me incomoda!

Ele estava usando um casaco particularmente bonito (azul escuro com detalhes em preto, que, devo admitir, ficavam muito bem no hanyou) que Mirok esquecera ali, e uma calça de moleton.Dando ar de "estou em casa" pra Inuyasha.

Ele jogado no espaço entre o sofá e um pufe, com o casaco aberto, os cabelos bagunçados vendo TV, tinha sim, um ar de "estou em casa".

Mas ele não estava em casa, ok?

Há, só falei pra deixar claro, que ele não pertence a este lugar.E não pertencerá.

Há, só pra deixar claro ok?

OK?

É...Estou ficando paranóica.

-ATCHIM!

-Eita Inu, vou fazer um chá.

Viro, decidida a pedir também uma pizza sem me tocar do que falei.Até que a boa alma que seempre quer esclarecer tudo, o ser mongolóide com orelhinhas de cachorro, pergunta, vermelho:

-Do que me chamou?

-Hum?

-Me chamou de...De...

-Inu?

Ele concorda, corando furiosamente.Pronto Kagome!! Agora arranja uma desculpa!

-Há, né, então preciso arranjar um outro jeito.Inuyasha é muito comprido.

-E-e quem disse que precisa de um apelido??

-Tudo bem então Super-cão.

-DO QUE ME CHAMOU??

-Super-cão? Hahaha,combina tanto!

-Ora, cale-se humana imprestável!!

-Ora, vá se catar Inu-kun.

-GRRR..ATHIM!

-Saúde.

É...Acho bom parar de debochar, tô brincando com fogo.A cara dele tá assustadora.

Melhor amenizar o clima.

-Quer pizza de que?

-Hã?Há, eu só vou esperar a chuva parar e vou embora.

Tudo bem, foi só uma sugestão

-ATHIM!

-Heei, você tá bem?

Em um gesto quase automático me ajoelhei ao lado de Inuyasha, colocando a mão em sua testa, pra medir a temperatura.

-Não estou com febre!Tenho muito mais resistência do que você bruxa!

-Nossa, ficou tão irritado assim por que?E você tá bem quente sim!

-Não tô não!

-Tá sim!

-Não tô não!

-Tá sim!Vou pegar um termômetro pra te provar!

-Não vai!

-Vou sim!

-Não vai e ponto!

E dizendo isso segurou meu tornozelo enquanto eu tentava levantar

DESGRAÇA!

Caí com tudo no chão, batendo novamente minha cabeça, dessa vez na borda do sofá.

-ITAI!!-Me encolhi longe daquele desgraçado que largou meu tornozelo na hora.-SEU IDIOTA!

Senti algo quente escorrer pela lateral do meu rosto, estava sangrando.

-Kagome!Me desculpe, me desculpe machucou?

-CLARO QUE MACHUCOU!!-Coloquei as mãos no corte, como estava doendo!Tudo, tudo culpa dele!!

-HEI calma!Deixa eu ver...-E dizendo isso retirou minhas mãos que apertavam com força a região do curativo, agora cheio de sangue.-Pronto, não precisa de escândalo, só abriu um pouquinho, onde ce guarda os curativos??

-Hnnn...na gaveta do armário do banheiro...MAS NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME AJUDE!

2 acidentes (ou até três se contar a fonte) por culpa dele e...E...QUE RAIVA!

Tava doendo tanto que nem percebi o que ele tava fazendo.Inuyasha foi até o armário, voltou com esparadrapo, remédio (no merchan!) e gaze, e em 1 minuto havia feito um novo curativo, e feito passar a dor na minha cabeça.

Ele é mágico.Só pode!

Como uma pessoa normal consegue curar um corte rápido assim?

Até esqueci que tava com raiva dele.

Ops.

Lembrei.

E tendo isso como resolução, ao fim dos cuidados "médicos" me virei emburrada de costas pra ele.

-E era eu que não queria admitir que precisava de ajuda-Ele riu

HÁ È??

-Então admite que precisava??

-Feh!ATHIM!

-Inu, o chá já está fervendo, vou lá servir.E vê se senta direito nesse sofá!Vou buscar um cobertor.

-HAAA Já disse que não to doente!Você que fica andando com esse rombo aí na cabeça como se não fosse nada!!

Servi o chá(ignorando-o) e vi ele espirrar novamente, se hanyous e youkais eram bem mais resistentes que humanos, ele deveria estar bem doente mesmo!!Fiquei preocupada, é verdade, mas não vá tirando conclusões ok??Preocupei-me como faria com qualquer um!

-E essa chuva que não para!!Quero ver, a rua lá do meu ap deve estar toda inundada!

Há...Bom, tem sempre a opção de...

HÁ!CLARO QUE NÃO! 

É ÓBVIO QUE..QUE...NÃO IA DAR CERTO!

QUE MERDA!Que droga eu não quero, não posso, não vou dizer isso!!

-Dorme aqui ué!

MERDA!

Há, foi um sussurado" Dorme aqui ué!"não um malicioso" Dorme aqui ué!",isso,um inocente e puro "Dorme aqui ué!".

Isso.

Mas ele se virou vermelho, escorado por cima do sofá e-...Há, maldita mania!-perguntou:

-Quê?

-QUE?

-Eu que perguntei!

-Hã, eu que perguntei!!

-Não fui eu primeiro!

-hã?

-HÃ??

E ficamos ali, vermelhos e confusos, olhando nos olhos do outro.E QUE OLHOS!

-Hã...Tudo bem.

Ele pigarreia e desvia o olhar, Porque afinal ele dormir aqui soa tão...Comprometedor?

-E...

-Hã?

Agora ele está virado pra mim com o maior sorriso de criança esfomeada

-Quero pizza de Margherita!

Certo Inuyasha vai ser engraçado te aturar até amanhã.

-_A canção "Mondo Bongo" pertence á qual filme de ação?_

-Mrs. and Mrs. SMITH!

-Hã?Quê, esse filme velho?DUVIDO!ATCHIM!

-A_cho que...Senhor e senhora Smith.-_respondia o minúsculo sardento que participava do desafio.

-NÃO È!-respondia o hanyou.

Inuyasha a meu lado, completamente sujo de molho de tomate, com o cobertor sobre os ombros, eu sentada com meio pedaço de pizza a caminho da boca, ambos (eu e Inuyasha, não o pedaço de pizza) jogados sobre o tapete felpudo da sala, assistindo a um daqueles programas bregas.

È...

Por mais trágico que pareça, eu estava me divertindo muito.

-_E...A resposta é...CORRETA!!_

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!Bem feito!!Eu sabia!!Eu sabiaaaaaa!!

Comemorei deliciando o restante do meu pedaço de pizza, o último da caixa, que havíamos devorado assim que o entregador se retirava do corredor.Inuyasha me olhou emburrado, ele havia errado e perdido todas as perguntas até agora!!

E como era divertido o irritar!!

-HUNF!Deixa, essa última é a mais difícil, deixa eu responder,sei que vou acertar!

-.._Mas antes vamos aos nossos comerciais!!_

_-HAHAHA!!_

-FEH!

Aproveitei pra limpar a sujeira que a criança super desenvolvida do Inuyasha havia feito em si mesmo, e mesmo com ele bufando, passei o guardanapo, segurando o queixo dele com firmeza, limpando a meleca vermelha que se espalhava pelos cantos da boca dele.

E...Eu sei, que algo nessa última frase não...Me parece certa...

Ele corou ao notar o quanto estávamos próximos (**isso** não estava certo!), e eu ao notar a naturalidade que era estarmos juntos assim, cuidando um do outro(isso,definitivamente também não era certo.).

Parecia tudo tão...Mais fácil e mais divertido quando estávamos assim...

Mesmo...

MAS O QUE EU TO PENSANDO!!

KAGOME IDIOTA!!

INUYASHA IDIOTAA!!

PARA!!

Larguei rapidamente o queixo dele, me inclinando sem notar para colocar o guardanapo na mesinha ao lado dele.

SEM NOTAR OK??

Senti um arrepio com a respiração dele suave pelo meu pescoço, e sei que me demorei um segundo a mais do que devia.

1 SEGUNDO!

Senti, ho, droga, o senti me puxar pra si, me envolvendo naquele abraço perfumado.

Até depois do banho, na casa dos outros ele tem o mesmo perfume!

DESGRAÇA DE HANYOU CHEIROSO!METIDO, NOJENTO, CRIANÇA, TEIMOSO!

-...Vamos ver se eu acerto a última pergunta.-ele sussurrou, cheirando meu pescoço e nuca.

_EEEE voltamos com o TOMYE SHOW!!Vamos á nossa tão esperada, concorrida e quase impossível pergunta!!_

Inuyasha reclinou-se mais, e pude me aconchegar no colo dele.Ele estava realmente quente.

EU DISSE "PUDE",mas foi só isso que ele deixou que eu fizesse!!Não podia sair dali, dar-lhe um tapa na cara, nem ao menos reclamar!Se eu pudesse, eu FARIA SIM tudo isso OK??Não vá pensando que!!Que..!!QUE RAIVA!

_-EEE VAMOS LÀ!!Na Obra poética de Vinícius de Moraes, no poema 'O verbo no infinito', encontramos os seguintes versos:_

"_Ser criado, gerar-se, transformar_

_O amor em carne e a carne em amor; nascer_

_Respirar, e chorar, e adormecer_

_E se nutrir para poder chorar_

_Para poder nutrir-se;e despertar_

_Um dia á luz e ver,ao mundo e ouvir_

_E começar a amar e então sorrir_

_E então sorrir para poder chorar._

_E crescer, e saber, e ser, e haver_

_E perder, e sofrer, e ter horror_

_De ser e amar, e se sentir maldito"_

_A pergunta finaaaal é:_

_Qual o útimo parágrafo do poema, posterior a esse?_

-e...Esquecer...Tudo.É isso.-Inuyasha se endireitava tentando lembrar.Virei-me e encontrei o hanyou pensativo, fitando algum ponto que não consegui achar, e murmurando:- E esquecer tudo ao vir um novo amor, e viver esse amor até morrer, e ir conjugar o verbo... no infinito...

Flashes voltaram á minha cabeça.

Rápidos, fortes.

Risos, um som metálico baixo, folhas secas, muitas folhas...E então uma dor tão forte...Tão forte, que apagou tudo em um instante, como aparecera.

_E viver esse amor até morrer..._

-Kagome?

Levantei os olhos, ali estava Inuyasha, me olhando, as mãos dele ainda se encontravam circundando minha cintura, E ele parecia tão sério...Tão...Triste.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto dele, cabelos, parecia tão desamparado, incomodado com algo.

-Que foi?-Ele balançou a cabeça, espantando a expressão de tristeza- È um lindo poema não é?

-_Obrigado por estar aqui_.-Sussurrou, deslizando as mãos para as minhas costas.E me abraçou, sem mais nem menos, enfiando o rosto nos meus cabelos, me apertando docemente contra si.

"_E esquecer tudo ao vir um novo amor"_

-Hei...Você acertou não foi?-Ele me apertou mais.Quase anestesiada pelo abraço dele, ainda criei forças pra sussurar:- _Posso estar sempre que precisa_r.

Será que é mesmo você Inuyasha?A encruzilhada que aponta para um novo caminho?

_Será que finalmente achei o lugar? 

* * *

_QUE LUGAR?

_E no que vai dar nisso ein?Será que Kagome vai se descobrir apaixonada?Será que ela tem um passado que se opõe á garota alegre e saltitante que é??Por que a história se torna cada vez mais complexa??Tudo isso e muito mais...NO PRÒXIMO CAPÍTULO! 

* * *

_

_Próximo Capítulo!Agora cada vez maiores!!_

_**Ela pergunta:**_

_O que aconteceu aqui._

_**E decide:**_

_Quero lembrar AGORA o que aconteceu aqui._

_**E surpreende-se:**_

_-Bom dia amor, dormiu bem?_

_**E desacreditada pergunta novamente:**_

_O que está acontecendo comigo?? 

* * *

_

**TIPHTHUP!**Um pedido e um aviso: 

Não, não é uma songfic (embora eu goste bastante,é verdade) maaas peço encarecidamente que baixem a música _Mondo Bongo _de **Sr e Sra Smith**, pois han...

Eu escrevi a cena em que ela se passa no ritmo, com as falas intercaladas ao som, se você colocar "play" na hora certa... Parece meio bobo, mas se fizer certinho, fica um efeito mais legal...bem, vocês vão entender..Sem contar que a música é linda!

Obrigada pela compreensão e...REVIEWS!

Mrs. B


	8. Pode lhe causar surpresas

**DISCLAIMEEER!:T.T NÃO CONSEGUI!!Cavei,Cavei, cavei mais um pouco e não cheguei na era Feudal T.T Desisto por agora para armar um novo plano.**Capítulo 8-_Curtindo a vida adoidado_ (ou _Tiro e Queda)__SAINT SEYAAAAAAAAAAAAALALALALALALLALAAAA!!LALALALAAAA_!!

* * *

Não...Acredito.

_BASTA ELEVAR...O COSMO DO SEU CORAÇÃO...TODO MAL...COMBATER, DESPERTAR O PODER!!SUA CONSTELAÇÃO... SEMPRE IRÁ te proteger...Supera a dor e dá forças pra lutaaaar!!...lalalaaaa..._

Por favor, não seja esse maldito despertador.

_POIS AS ASAS DE UM CORAÇÃO SONHADOR NINGUÉM IRÁ ROUBAR...PEGASUS FANTASY...DESEJOS Á..._**CRASH**..._CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...BGDHFBAJKGJS..._

-Há, muito obrigado -a voz embaixo de mim sussurra, com mal-humor - Que tipo de despertador é esse??

A voz...Embaixo de mim...Tem alguma coisa errada.

Muito errada.

INUYASHA??

E-e-e-e ELE...e-e-e-EU!!..Eu...O que...HAMINHANOSSASENHORA!!

Estamos os dois, no sofá, com os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela janela da sala.Inuyasha tranqüilo e sonolento E SEM CAMISA EMBAIXO DE MIM, me abraçando pela cintura!!

...

...

...

O que aconteceu aqui.

Quero lembrar AGORA o que aconteceu aqui.

Ontem... Eu estava sonolenta, abraçada ao Inuyasha (por culpa exclusivamente dele), e vendo TV.Ele nos cobriu(admitindo que estava com febre),deitou no sofá.Me deitou por cima dele me prendendo e...acariciou meus cabelos e..E...

Depois...Depois... NÃO ME LEMBRO DE NADA!

Inuyasha finalmente abre os olhos embaixo de mim, ele nota minha cara de espanto, confusão e possivelmente vergonha e resolve tirar um a com a minha cara.Ele diz:

-Bom dia amor, dormiu bem?-Me dá um selinho de leve e sussurra - Pela sua cara não se lembra de muita coisa. É uma pena.

FUDEU!

-O-o-que aconteceu Inuyasha?-Pergunto me levantando e me afastando rapidamente dele.O-o-o O que aconteceu ontem que eu deveria me lembrar??

Que medo dessa resposta.

-Há, nada demais-Ele vem se aproximando de mim - Você tava com frio, abrimos um vinho, papo vai...Papo vem...

NÃO!POR FAVOR, NÃO.

Eu não posso ter feito isso. Não com esse hanyou detestável.

PAIZINHOQUEESTÀSNOCÈU...Se é que você ainda me ouve,ou ouviu um dia...Por favor, diga um alto e sonoro NÃO!

Por favooor...

Espera.

Estou vestida exatamente como ontem. Não tem nenhuma roupa pelo chão.

O Inuyasha está muito doce pro meu gosto. AÍ TEM TRETA!

ESPERA..

NEM SEQUER TENHO VINHO EM CASA!!

-SEU IDIOTA,HAAAAAARG!TE ODEIO INUYASHA!OLHA O SUSTO QUE VOCÊ ME DEU, SEU..SEU IDIOTA!-Bati desesperadamente nele com almofada, e, por incrível que pareça, ele riu, RIU disso.

MORRA VADIA.

-Hei, hei!Foi só uma brincadeira!!-Ele ria, ria da minha cara como uma criança -Foi hilária a sua cara!!HAHAHAHHAHA!

-Seu...Seu idiota!!-Levanto-me indo em direção ao quarto,me aprontar- Você me assustou!!

-Seria tão assustador assim é?

Fico calada, baixo a cabeça e suspiro-Há, cala a boca hanyou.

Minha vida é uma droga.

Estou de mal-humor.

O Inuyasha é um idiota.

Tenho 20 minutos pra ir trabalhar.

E antes expulsar essa desgraça de cabelos prateados da minha casa.

E se conseguir, irremediavelmente da minha vida.

Estou pegando ódio de você hanyou.

Mesmo.

_Mas sem me tocar, passo os dedos nos lábios. Um beijo.Um, de brincadeira, sem notar, mas um beijo._

_O que está acontecendo comigo??_

* * *

-IKI!!

Chegamos ao estacionamento da Fofoca's na moto do Inuyasha, estava tão furiosa com ele que não parei de chateá-lo até chegarmos.Ele parou a moto com tanta violência que me desequilibrei e quase caí.

IDIOTA!

-Anda, anda, desce logo, eu ainda tenho que passar no estúdio de um amigo meu.

-Ai, seu grosso!Já to descendo!!

BAKA!Agora se acha no direito de ser estúpido comigo.

Viro-me decidida a nunca mais encarar aquele hanyou quando..(AFF SEMPRE TEM ESSE MALDITO QUANDO!!)

-E vê se se alimenta ein!Não vai passar o dia desmaiando de fome por aí!!

E nisso ele sai com sua moto gigante-vermelha em alta velocidade.

Inuyasha você tem um jeito muito estranho de se preocupar comigo.

Mesmo.

_Mas se preocupa não é?Obrigado por isso._

-KAGOME-CHAN!!

jogada no chão com uma Rin quase aos prantos me abraçando

-NHAAA!Ficamos todos preocupados!!A Sango contou o que houve e tomamos um susto!!Esse Inuyasha é um irresponsável mesmo!!Imagina, te atropelar!!Devia era processar ele!!Tudo bem que ele pagou todas as despesas e até te trouxe no trabalho, mas é um disparate!!FIQUEI TÃO PREOCUPADAAA!!BUAAAAAAAA!!

A Rin é...Assustadoramente emotiva.Excessivamente meiga.Terminantemente exagerada.

...

LALALALALAAAAA

PLINK

Aaff!!

Voltando á velha rotina.

No mais, querem o resto do meu dia?

Todos ficaram preocupados, isso de certo modo me deixou feliz, mas meio confusa. Puxa, realmente a Sango espalha notícias!

Por falar nela, quando cheguei a pessoinha já estava sentada em minha cadeira, com um sorriso quase tão suspeito como o que o Mirok costuma dar.Realmente eles foram feitos um pro outro.

Isso chega a ser assustador.

-OHAYO K-CHAN!!

-Nee!!Aiai Sango-chan!-Ela me abraça e dá tapinhas na minha cabeça.ISSO DÒI!

-Há, gomen!MAS NÃO FOI GRAVE NÉ??Eu me certifiquei com o médico e ele disse que estava bem!!NHAAAAAAA!!Fiquei tão preocupada!O pessoal me deu a maior força!"Estavam todos torcendo por você K-chan!".

Caramba Sango.

Eu só bati a cabeça (mas imagine o estado que não deve ter ficado a pobre Sango-chan... Aposto que chorou até, bateu no Inuyasha, chorou e gritou mais um pouco, quase teve um troço e coisas do tipo. É sério. Não duvide de nada vindo dela. Mesmo.).

-Estávamos mesmo!-Ayame aparece do nada atrás de mim com animação típica de uma sexta-feira-Mas já está melhor né?Nossa, a julgar pelo escândalo da Sango achamos que nem vinha trabalhar!Ela quase que mata o inuyasha de tanto gritar!!

EU SABIA!

Mas foi sorrindo que abracei a Sango

-Até eu achei que era mais sério a julgar pelo escândalo da Sango!!

-Kagome!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

O meu dia?

Foi tão normal quanto poderia ser.Lá pelas tantas me aparece Mirok com um sorriso de orelha a orelha (extremamente parecido com o que a Sango estava de manha).

-Olha quem ressuscitou e veio trabalhar!!

¬ ¬ haha, muito engraçado Houshi.

-Kagome!O Sesshomaru quer te ver, parece que tem 3 entrevistas e uma coluna pra escrever.

AMO meu trabalho!Em plena sexta-feira, depois de um acidente, ele vem me dizer que...Que!!HAAA!

-T.T Certo Mirok...Há!Me desculpe por estragar o jantar de vocês!!

-Yare,yare, não estragou nada!E além do mais a culpa é do Inuyasha!

TOC

-De quem monge?-Inuyasha havia dado um soco na cabeça de Mirok (como eu já estava acostumada a ver)

-AAAI!Kagome-chan ele é mau!!-o monge vinha se esconder atrás de mim.

-Ora, cale essa boca pervertido!

PAF

-TARADO!

a-aquele monge havia passado a mão na minha b...!!

POF

Inuyasha novamente batia no Mirok, creio que com mais força por que ele demorou mais pra levantar.

-Bate que ele merece Inuyasha!-Sango vinha chegando com um carrinho de roupas.

-Sangozinha!T.T -Mirok ia ao seu encontro

-Não me chame assim!-Sango desviou com o carrinho.

-Anooo, não briguem...-tentei em vão apartar a briga que começava.

-Feh,vou trabalhar.

-Nhaaa!!Kagome!!-Shippou vinha me abraçar.Era sobrinho de Mirok,morava junto com ele e seu avô Tottousai,vinha quase sempre para a redação e passava as tardes chateando Inuyasha.Me definira como sua "mana mais velha" da revista.

Ok, nada contra.XD

E ele vindo me abraçar foi engraçado porque ele derrubou o carrinho de Sango no caminho, derrubou Inuyasha que ia indo embora, empurrou Mirok contra Sango e me jogou pra trás com o impulso do pulo.

Êta criança hiperativa.

-PIRRALHO INÚTIL!

-KAGOMEEEE VOCÊ TÁ BEM MANAAAA??

PAF

-MONGE TARADO!

-HÁ,SANGOZINHA!

Que bagunça.

-ham,ham.

Olhamos todos pra cima (detalhe: quase todos jogado no chão ou agachados juntando as roupas) e vimos o senhor Sesshomaru com uma cara nada agradável.

Que medo!

-Pretendem ficar apreciando minha beleza por mais tempo?Ou vão se levantar e juntar essa bagunça?-Começamos a nos levantar (Shippou ainda agarrado no meu pescoço) e ouvi Sesshy falar:

-há, Higurashi, estou com os trabalhos no escritório.

-Há, sim! Já estava indo senhor!-Levanto-me,depositando shippou no chão,e olho de esguelha para Inuyasha.

Espera.

O Sesshomaru...

É...

IGUAL!

-He,o que foi bruxa?Nunca me viu?

-Inu..o Shesshomaru é..

-Higurashi!Vamos, tenho muito o que fazer!-ele vê que estou falando com o Inuyasha-há, é você.

Ambos se encaram mal-humorados.

IGUAIZINHOS!

No jeito de ficar emburrados, na personalidade estourada, na cor dos cabelos!

Só me resta uma única alternativa de resposta: hã...Irmãos?

...

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

NAAAOOOOOOO!!Ia ser muita coicidência!!

-Voce por aqui Sesshy?

-Inuzinho,eu trabalho aqui já se esqueceu?A propósito, sou seu chefe, lembra-se?

-Feh!Como se isso redimisse você irmãozinho!

BINGO!

-Não redime, mas mostra o quanto eu sou superior a você!!Isso você não pode negar Inu-kun!

Controla-se Kagome...Respira...Um, dois..

-Ao menos eu faço o que gosto, não vivo me estressando como um velho como você!

-Seu irmão inútil!

-pff!!-Me seguro com toda a força,mas não adianta-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Ops

OPS!

Realmente eu presciso aprender a me controlar.Viiiu sua burra.foi dar uma de engraçadinha e agora tem um yokai completo e um hanyou te encarando.

FURIOSOS.

-Posso saber, qual a graça?

-Conte-nos Higurashi, queremos rir também.

AIEEEEEEE!!

-KAGOME-CHAN!

Uma sorridente Rin me salva da situação, gritando, em tom "calmo" um:

-VEM VER UMA COISA!!VOCÊ VAI AMAR!!

-Sim!!-

Já amo você Rin-sama!

Ela me puxa por um corredor extenso, em seguida pelas escadarias, rumo ao andar superior.

-Ufa!Que enrascada que você se meteu não?-Ela ri- Decerto não sabia que ele eram irmãos.

-Nhaa,fui descobrir agora,eles são tão parecidos!Não consegui me segurar!

-Eu sei!hahahaha!!Quando conheci o Sesshy, logo me contaram!Só me lembro que uma semana depois ele ainda não falava comigo!!

Rimos as duas, chegando á ala de impressão da revista.Havia ali também uma cantina simples, onde geralmente tomava meu lanche da tarde.

-Mas você realmente tinha algo pra me mostrar ou foi só pra me tirar de lá?

-Tem sim!Vem cá ver!!A edição com sua entrevista já saiu e Kagome!!É impressionante!

O que é impressionante?

Chegamos ao centro de telemarketing, muito mais rápido do que pelo caminho normal, e lá vi um bolinho de gente ao redor de uma tela de computador. Quando cheguei, Rin anunciou:

-Pronto!Pessoal essa aqui é a Kagome, quem fez tudo isso.

Hã??O que eu fiz?Do que ela ta falando?

E nisso milhares de mãos vêm me dar tapinhas nas costas apertos de mão, abraços.

O QUE TA ACONTECENDO??

-Tadinha gente!Ela não deve entender nada!-Ayame vinha chegando com uma pilha de revistas na mão.-Olha só K-chan.

E me passa dois ou três jornais com partes selecionadas á marca texto.E as notas dizem:

"_Nova repórter de Fofoca's abala Tókio com entrevista de Kagura_"

"_Índices de venda da __**Beauty **__caem com a nova edição de Fofoca´s!"_

"Fofoca´s dispara nas vendas com a entrevista de Kagura Yaagui"

"FOFOCA'S ABALA: entrevista de Kagura Yaagui aumente vendas"

Eu...Fiz...Isso?

-KAGOME-CHAN!!POR SUA CAUSA A REVISTA DESBANCOU TODOS OS CONCORRENTES!

Eu...

...

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

SIM!!SIM!!EU CONSEGUI!!

-VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Sango vem correndo, quase chorando: -K-CHAN!!Me contaram!!Estou tão orgulhosa!!

QUE ALEGRIA,QUE ALEGRIA!!

NEM O SESSHOMARU VAI BRIGAR COMIGO DEPOIS DISSO!!

WEEEEEEEE!!

COMO È BOM FAZER O QUE GOSTO!!

E todos nos reunimos na cantina, acabando com todo o estoque de biscoitos do Mirok.

_Inuyasha vai ficar orgulhoso._

Sussura aquela voz estranha dentro de mim.

Desde quando eu a escuto?Desde quando você tem direito de expressar?

Você já errou uma vez.Não vou te ouvir de novo.

Cale-se.

* * *

-Nhaa vamos, vamos!Deixa de ser chato!!

Puxo a manga da camisa de Inuyasha insistindo pra ele ir junto ao barzinho.Era final de expediente e ele continuava emperrado analisando fotos no computador...Fazer uma "festinha" foi uma idéia da Sango que todas aprovamos.Saindo do trabalho, seguiríamos todos para comemorar o sucesso de vendas da revista.

Mas esse baka disse que detestava sair em grupos grandes, que só se estressava.

CHATO!

-E depois você xinga seu irmão de velho!

-Meio-irmão!e pára de me lembrar disso!!Já é suficientemente ruim cê saber!!

-Há, bobão!!Vamos nos divertir e não vai muita gente!!

-Eu só não quero me estressar em plena sexta-feira!!

-Há...Inu,vamos!-Fiz biquinho, e carinha do gato de botas do Sherek,isso nunca falhava -Nha...Tudo bem, já que acha que eu não mereço uma comemoração...

Virei bem devagar pra ir embora, já até sabendo o que ele ia fazer.Me puxou pelo braço,eu parei.

-Vai não é?olhinhos brilhantes-Ele soltou meu pulso.

-Feh, que seja.

-Yaaaai!!Eu sabia seu chatão!!

-Mas é só dessa vez!!

-Você é que acha!!hahaha!!

E descemos ao térreo.Lá estavam Sango, Mirok, Rin, Sesshomaru (nossa até ele!), Ayame  
e Kouga (0.0 ele também?).Err...Era impressão ou só estava faltando eu??

Eu e o emburrado do Inuyasha.

Que a propósito ficou ainda mais emburrado ao ver que o Kouga ia também, e que eu fui direto falar com ele.

_É tão difícil admitir?Vamos baka!Impeça-me!Faça alguma coisa!_

Cale-se!Pare com isso!Não quero, não posso, não vou mais ouvir você.

-Kouga-san!Vai também?Viu, a entrevista foi um sucesso!

-Eu sabia que você ia conseguir Kagome!

-Anoo, vocês já se conheciam?-Ayame agarrada ao braço do Kouga me perguntava.

-Hai!Ele que dirigiu a van no dia da entrevista!Eu lembrei da f...!-Ayame tampa minha boca, completamente corada.

-Há, sei!Vamos, vamos Kagome-chan!!

-Sim, sim!-Enquanto caminhávamos sussurrei um –gomen ne Ayaa?

-Hai, hai -ela respondeu sorridente-ele é lindo não é??

-A-ano, não creio que...-Vi as orelhinhas de Inuyasha se voltarem em nossa direção

-Tudo bem!Eu não fico com ciúme!È lindo né?

-hai!!-E desatamos as duas a rir.A Ayame por ser feliz e eu por ver a cara fofa de ciúme que o Inuyasha fez.

_Tem ciúme de mim hanyou?Por que?O que eu sou pra você?_

O que eu sou...??Aaarg!Que coisa!

Chegamos ao bar.A placa entalhada "Shikon no Tama" balança sobre nós.

-Vai chover de novo.- Sango fala.

-é...

Entramos.

Quase perdi o fôlego.Geralmente não saía muito por trabalhar o tempo todo, mas aquilo...Era O lugar.

Ambiente aconchegante, música ao vivo, não muita gente, colorido, vivo.

O melhor presente que podia ganhar.O melhor.

-Que lindo!-Ayame vem logo atrás de mim, seguida por Kouga.

-Realmente, adoramos aqui - Sango fala, de mãos dadas com o Mirok (Ela finalmente havia oficializado o namoro,três vivas para o Mirok!!Que por incrível que pareça, não havia passado a mão nela nos último 10 minutos, MILAGRE!).

PAF!

-Tarado!!

É só falar...

-vamos arranjar uma mesa!-Rin abraçada a Sesshomaru sugere.

É...

To me sentindo meio...Deslocada.

Há, sabe, todos casais e...Eu sozinha...

Mas sempre tem **alguém **pra interromper a linha de meus pensamentos, por mais melancólicos que eles sejam.

_Sempre tem alguém não é?_

Sinto um corpo colar-se ao meu e ouço aquela voz novamente a me sussurrar:

-é um lindo lugar não?-Viro-me e lá está ele, de novo, completamente diferente do normal.Não mais carrancudo e teimoso, e sim calmo e feliz.

-E você ia ficar enfornado naquele prédio.

-Feh!Anda, anda-caminhando ao meu lado ele praticamente admitia a derrota.

Você é incrível hanyou.

Mesmo.

Sentamos em uma mesa próxima ao palco, ao lado de uma janela que dava a vista noturna da cidade.

E Sango chama o garçom e já emenda no pedido de petiscos:

-Champanhe pra seis, o melhor que tiver.-Olho-a assustada, mesmo dividindo a conta, extravagâncias não cabem no nosso orçamento.-Relaxa K-chan,sem dúvida você vai ganhar um aumento não é Sesshy?

Sesshomaru faz uma cara nada agradável, desfazendo o sorriso de Sango e de todos na mesa.Mas ele falou:

-Eu pago o champanhe.

Todos rimos, e ele, recebendo um beijo de Rin, corou.

-E qual a próxima entrevista ein?Mais alguma famosa siliconada?

-Não, não-Respondi-creio que será do senhor Taka Furuonii.

-Queem? O bonitão do filme _Flores do deserto_?-Rin se empolgou

-Aquele dos olhos verdes bem saradão??Haa que sorte K-chan!!IEEE! Que bom que vou juntooo-Sango comemorava

-Nha!!Não vale Sango! Pega um autógrafo pra mim??

-HAM,HAM.Vamos mudar de assunto?-Mirok sugere.

Olhamos, todos os rapazes emburrados tentando (muito mal) esconder o ciúme nos encaravam.Passamos então, horas depois ainda conversando.Sobre os mais variados assuntos, combinando viagens, contando histórias, enfim, se divertindo.

Olhei em volta.Os rapazes conversando, as garotas rindo e contando histórias, todos felizes.Sorri sem querer, alegre por fazer parte de um grupo tão maravilhoso, que se completava como amigos de verdade.Fazendo parte.

Isso era bom.

Contemplei a vista da cidade por alguns instantes.

Pontinhos brilhantes...São as únicas lembranças das estrelas que não vejo desde que saí do templo, 2 anos atrás.

Tanto tempo...Tantas lembranças.Era minha casa, o lar das coisas que queria lembrar, e daquilo que quis esquecer.

E vem tudo novamente não é?Tudo aquilo...

_-Heei!Kagome!Volte aqui!!_

_-Olha, olha!Aquela ali é a minha estrela!Eu escolhi assim que vi o céu pela primeira vez!_

_-Aquela brilhante ali no canto?_

_-é!Linda não é??_

_-é..._

_Um sussurro._

Um leve sussurro do meu coração.

Sumiu ele também com aquelas estrelas.

Foi-se pra sempre.

Aqui não há estrelas.

Apenas falsas estrelas.Pontinhos brilhantes.

_A verdade, o céu de estrelas brilhantes se apagou._

_**Por que você insiste em não me ouvir?É sim, dessa vez não tem erro.**_

_**Escute-me!As estrelas vão voltar!**_

_**Você já pode vê-las perto.**_

Tudo que vejo são as luzes da cidade.As que se apagam.

Fecho os olhos por instantes, calando a maldita voz que teima em tentar me convencer de coisas que não soam reais, não são possíveis.

Não mais.

_Uma melodia começa a tomar o ar.Estremecendo meu corpo e fazendo disparar o coração.  
_Reconheci aquilo.E olhei para o hanyou.Ele riu.E sussurrou:

-Mondo Bongo.  
Eu assenti com a cabeça, vi os olhos dele brilharem de um jeito diferente.Ele corou, eu vi.

_No que está pensando Inuyasha?_

_É algum tipo de idéia??Você me instiga hanyou._

…_I was patrolling a Pachinko……Nude model parlor in the nefarious zone……_

Ele se meche como se fosse levantar, com o ritmo invadindo meus ouvidos não nego que tive a mesma idéia.E santifico Rin por levantar-se animadamente puxando Sesshomaru e dizendo:

-Essa música é linda!Vamos todos!Aqui é o melhor lugar para ritmos latinos, vamos!

_Hanging out with insects under ducting  
The C.I.A was on the phone…_

Levantamos em grupo, Kouga não parece muito feliz com a Ayame grudada no seu braço, porém aceita seu pedido pra dançar.Inuyasha esbarra 'sem querer' em mim e desvia o olhar.Parece estar se segurando para não dizer alguma coisa.

Ok.

Vamos brincar, afinal, dia de festa é dia de festa.

_... such is life…_

Sussurro, ainda encostada á ele, dirigindo-me para a pista de dança:

-Está com medo de levar um banho na dança hanyou?

Ele gargalha, cínico, entendeu aonde quero chegar.Bom garoto.

…_Latino Caribo, Mondo bongo… _

-Como se você fosse capaz de dançar um décimo do que eu danço

…_The flower looks good in your hair…_

…_Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
Nobody said it was fair, oh…_

-Quer apostar?-Três anos de bolero no colégio me serviriam pra alguma coisa.

-Aceito.

_Certo, certo, está ficando perigoso._

_O que tem na cabeça menina?_

A iluminação laranja tem o tom perfeito, tudo lento, ensolarado, Inuyasha sabe disso, dá pra ver nos olhos dele, que brilham do mesmo jeito de quando a música começou a tocar.Movimento-me lentamente de modo que a saia (a única que realmente fui eu quem escolheu) se movimenta e segue a dança com meu corpo.

_Fecho os olhos.E a melodia envolvente apaga o resto do mundo._

Inuyasha olha o efeito, maravilhado.Não posso deixar de comentar:

-Babando hanyou, mas já?Não era você o bonzão das pistas?

-Está duvidando bruxa?-E me puxa pra si rindo.Seu cheiro me deixa tonta.

-Me prove e ganha um beijo.-Ele arregala os olhos, corando, mas é com um sorriso que me responde.

-E se eu não quiser?  
O olho, corando, pela ousadia.Ele ri e diz:

-É hoje que se arrepende dessa promessa.._  
_

…_Latino caribo, mondo bongo_

_The flower looks good in your hair…_

…_Latino caribo, mondo bongo_

_Nobody said it was fair.._

Rebolo subindo e descendo lentamente de costas junto com Inuyasha, ele junta as minhas mãos e as ergue, deixo-as ficar ali,sei o que quer fazer.Ele desliza as mãos por todas as laterais de meu corpo, me arrepiando, prendo-o pela nuca e me viro.Ora, também quero brincar!

_Ho droga de melodia!Como pode apagar tudo e deixar apenas esses olhos me fitando?  
_Deslizo as mãos pelo peito do hanyou, rebolo e desço até o chão, ele me levanta, jogo-me para trás, fugindo, dou a volta .

_E segue a música me deixando tonta, com o perfume dele espalhando-se por todo o lado._

Ele começa a me circundar, mexendo os pés corretamente enquanto desliza as mãos pela minha cintura.Realmente é bom nisso!A minhas costas costas, junta nossas cinturas aproxima-se do meu ouvido, sussurrando em tom sexy:- Dance Kagome querida, vamos ver o que você sabe.

…_Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
The flower looks good in your hair…_

_Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
Nobody said it was fair…_

Ele me segura, rebolamos juntos, frente, trás, dois passos, garoto, você é mesmo bom!Ele joga pra cima, desço, deslizando pelas laterais dele, Inuyasha me prende pela cintura, os rostos á milímetros de distancia, narizes e testas colados, vejo um sorriso se formar naquele rosto perfeito, E...Solto-me dos braços dele.

_For the Zapatistas I'll rob my sisters  
Of all the curtain and lace…_

Garoto como pode isso?Me deixar desse jeito?Quem é você hanyou?Como pode...Como?

…And about a bauxite mine…

…_you get your uniform and the lunch time off…_

…_take a monorail to your home... _

Inuyasha passa a língua pelos lábios, sorrindo maliciosamente.Me afasto novamente.

-Quem ganha?

_Checkmate, baby..._

As mãos em sintonia com a música, os pés regrando o resto do corpo, expressão, poder.Lembro-me perfeitamente de todas as regras.Danço de acordo com o que quero.Sentir a música.Inuyasha olha a dança lenta com o rosto em fogo.

_God bless us and our home..  
Where ever we roam…  
Now take us home, flaquito…_

Inuyasha me puxa, em uma explosão de força.Choco-me contra ele, vermelha, ofegante, mas linda, eu sei.Pela expressão que vejo nos olhos dele eu sei.Nao sou hipócrita, nem boba.Sei que ao menos pra ele nunca estive tão linda.

…_Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
The flower looks good in your hair_

E quando ele me puxa, num gesto aflito, quase desesperado, espalma as mãos em minhas costas e me beija.

_Latino caribo, mondo bongo…_

_Nobody Said it was fair.._

Ho, droga, ele me beija.

Está escuro, está quente, e ele me beija.Não sou nenhuma garota inocente para me assustar com aquilo.Ele estava no máximo que podia agüentar e me beijou.

Cavalheirismo e respeito não contariam nada na hora.Deslizou a mão direita automaticamente para a minha nuca e aprofundou o beijo.Me inclinei pra trás,tonta,o que estava acontecendo??Por que era tão forte, tão possessivo, tão...Bom?

Foram segundos.Cercados pela melodia perfeita.Foram horas, que aquele corpo quente e forte permaneceu colado ao meu.Corpos unidos, a boca de um buscando a do outro, quente.Um minuto no máximo, segundos ora!Como pode ter durado tantos anos luz se aconteceu em segundos?

Nos soltamos e ele ficou ali, acariciando meus cabelos, ainda perigosamente perto de mim.Eu, chocada ainda com o que tinha acontecido, juntei o que me restava de consciência (muito pouco, confesso) e gaguejei:

-O que...Foi isso?

A música toca seu último acorde.

Inuyasha finalmente pareceu acordar do transe que iniciou com a música e confuso, me solta e pisca.-O que...

-KAGOME-CHAN!Inuyasha!

Sango vem em minha direção preocupada.É Sango, te devo mais um dos milhares de favores da lista á te fazer.

-Ufa! Achei vocês!A Rin torceu o pé!

-Ha!Coitada Sango-chan!Vamos lá ver ela.

E saio, com Sango em meu encalço, o mais rápido e o mais longe possível de Inuyasha.

_O que aconteceu agora?_

_Discorda mesmo de mim?E aquilo que sentiu quando ele a beijou?Não foi nada?_

Não aconteceu nada.Eu só me assustei com a atitude dele, um impulso, é isso.Não foi nada.

_E por que correspondeu??Por que não o afastou e resistiu a isso?Você sabe, você nota o que ele faz com você.Acredite!Não haverão mais enganos!_

Não posso mais acreditar.

É uma atitude covarde, mas não quero ouvir mais.

Se o meu coração disparou, meu corpo ficou quente e foi tudo tão maravilhoso é por que...Por que...

Por que justo você Inuyasha?Por que é justo nos seus olhos que vejo as estrelas?

"_**Você já pode vê-las perto".**_

* * *

_E...O que foi isso?Que voz é essa que k-chan não ouve?e o bonitão entrevistado?e o dia seguinte?TUDO ISSO E MUITO MAIS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!_

_--_

_Próximo capítulo:_

_**Ela escuta**__:_ _Foi uma burrice de minha parte mesmo, sei lá, impulso._

_**Ela conclui:DROGA DE CORAÇÃO INÚTIL!!**_

_E desaba:Maldito sentimento._

NA: **hooo Sim, sou má, desnaturada, cruel e burra, por isso taquem as pedras.Eu esqueci a senha do , pode?BURRABURRABURRA**

**bem, voltei, com capítulo gigante, beijo, e música, não é lindo minha gente??**

Cap dedicado á Sakura-princesa, já que ela ficou sem agradecimento no anterior XD

**Aliás, quanto a musica, eu escrevi no tempo certinho dela, então por favor, baixem e escutem lendo a fic! prometo que não vão se arrepender!!**

**\õ/ obrigada pela atenção e por favor, nem que seja pra chingar...Mandem REVIEWS!!**

**Mrs B.**


	9. E gerar mudanças drásticas

Disclaimer: é

**Disclaimer: é...Ando meio confusa...Nem sei mais se ele é meu...Se é da Kagome, da Rumiko-san ou...Preciso de um tempo pra pensar...**

**É...Meu ele não é.**

* * *

...E agora?? Tenho grandes idéias, mas...Chegar até elas é tão...Complicado...Mandem reviews e me ajudem sim??

* * *

**Cap 9- ham... 101 dálmatas (ou... Coração de dragão, um novo começo)**

-Tudo bem?

_Encaro Kouga ao meu lado na van.Havia passado os últimos 20 minutos me encarando silenciosamente enquanto eu olhava a paisagem._

-Ha...Sim.Tudo bem Kouga!-_o encaro sorrindo._

-ha...Só perguntei por que cê parece meio...Preocupada.

_Desvio os olhos.É tão óbvio assim?Respiro fundo e novamente sorrindo devolvo:_

-Só estava pensando o quanto deve ser bom ter dinheiro o suficiente pra morar num lugar assim.

_Estamos indo por uma tortuosa estrada de terra, cercada por arvores enooormes e belíssimas, Já avistamos a casa de Taka, toda em madeira e com um jardim exuberante._

-É tem razão. Pode deixar que compro uma dessas quando a gente se casar.

-Certo, certo, combinado então!

_Rimos enquanto ouço um "Feh!" detrás da divisória entre a frente e trás da van._

_Fecho os olhos, quase podendo sentir o calor dele atrás de mim._

_E agora o que vai fazer?Vai fugir e rejeitar essa sombra de esperança?_

_Não sei._

_Não sei._

_Suspiro, voltando a encarar a paisagem.O que vou fazer com você Inuyasha?E agora o que vou fazer??_

--_Flash...back!!--_

_Chegando atrasada ao trabalho, corri como nunca, havia dormido tarde e esquecido completamente que neste sábado havia a entrevista com Taka Furuonii,ele mesmo, o bonitão do "Flores do deserto"._

_Nunca entendi como a Sango não se atrasa se ela vem comigo.Será por que todo dia paro pra ir ao sebo e pesquisar algum livro?Ou por quase sempre esquecer alguma coisa e voltar pra buscar?_

_..._

_Naaaao imagina!!_

_...Sabe, odeio isso._

_Bom, resumindo cheguei e já estavam todos em volta da van, arrumando-se para a saída._

_Parecia até que já sabiam que eu ia me atrasar, pela normalidade que me deram bom dia._

-Ha, K-chan!-_Sango quase coberta pela pilha que carregava me chamava_-Vá buscar o Inuyasha sim?Ele empacou de novo e ta todo estressado de ter que fotografar homem.

-Sa-sango-chan! Vai você chamar ele vai??

-Tô cheia de coisas pra fazer vai lá K-chan!!

_Não..._

_Entro no elevador me arrastando._

_E agora??_

_E AGORA??_

_Para Kagome,para pra pensar._

_Ora, é fácil, é só dizer:_

"_Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, vamos continuar a ser bons colegas de trabalho, bons amigos e. esquecer tudo ok?"_

_Certo._

_É isso._

_Mas por que??Tem que terminar antes de começar é isso?tudo isso é medo?_

_Ha..droga!_

_Respiiira Kagome..._

_PLINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_Aff._

_Entro tremendo no SE, tudo vazio...Só mesmo o pessoal da entrevista veio em pleno sábado._

_Segundo Ayame(que devia esta hora estar dormindo):_

-é Kagome só teremos esse horário para a entrevista.A secretária do senhor Taka confirmou isso.Melhor!Imagina chegar lá e encontrar ele na piscina??Que sonho!!

_Deixa lá a Ayame babando sozinha e voltemo-nos ao setor vazio por completo._

-È, é isso mesmo.

_H__ã?_

-Isso mesmo que vou fazer.

_Me aproximo de uma das divisórias(cabines,sala,ha sei lá o nome!)escutando a voz de Inuyasha.O que ele está fazendo?_

_De costas pra mim, parecendo olhar pela janela, meio encurvado, e falando sozinho:_

-Não...Vai dar pra ficar do jeito que está.Foi uma burrice de minha parte mesmo, sei lá, impulso.Ontem à noite...Ontem a noite foi até legal, mas hoje...Ha, isso vai ser um saco.

_Ha..._

_É..._

_É isso mesmo._

_Ele...Está falando de nós.Do beijo.Da burrice, do impulso._

_Suspiro, fechando os olhos, inconscientemente aspirando mais daquele perfume._

_Nada nunca muda._

_As histórias se repetem._

_Ho.._

_DROGA DE CORAÇÃO INÚTIL!_

_..._

_Agora se cala é?Agora que...Já está doendo você se cala?...Fiozinho de esperança o caralho!!Diferente é??ONDE ESTÁ A DIFERENÇA??_

-Então vai voltar tudo ao normal não é_?_E aquela estúpida??Mando se ferrar.

_Ho,merda!_

_Deslizo silenciosamente para o chão, ficando de costas pra ele.Por que??/Por que a cada brecha de luz aparece algo que a tape??_

_Não...Era pra ser, nem terminar assim algo que mal havia começado._

_Não assim._

-ham, am.

_Levanto-me, pigarreando pra chamar a atenção de Inuyasha.É...Tudo volta ao normal._

-E aí hanyou?Só estão te esperando anda!!-_Sorrio, para a parede atrás do idiota, por que os olhos dele não vou conseguir encarar._-Eu vou descendo na frente, anda!!

_Minha voz soou metálica, sem sentimento._

Vazio.

E agora??O que foi ein??Por que fica aí parado??Com esse olhar estranho, confuso?Achou que...Eu ia rastejar?Implorar??Estava muito enganado.

Até a sombra de um desejo pode se apagar com palavras duras assim.

--fimmmmmmmmmm do flashback!!--

-Que Linda!!

_Sango, descendo roupas e apetrechos de luz com Shippou, se encanta com a casa toda de Madeira nobre.Realmente, é grande, iluminada e aconchegante.Que sonho!!_

_Respiro fundo, tudo cheira a terra.Bom pra limpar esse turbilhão de coisas que parecem querer voltar à tona._

_Nem sei por que tanta preocupação!!Foi só um beijo!!_

"_-__E aquela estúpida??Mando se ferrar-"_

_O pior de tudo é que sou uma estúpida mesmo._

-Senhores, o senhor Taka os aguarda na sala de estar.Acompanhem-me- _Diz a empregada com uniforme de um branco impecável que nos acompanha até a sala._

_Well, o trabalho nunca termina._

_Adentramos ao local.Wow.E que local._

_Até ouso ajeitar o terninho que uso, mirando-me no espelho atrás da estante cheia de objetos de arte e livros.Livros??_

_Corro até a prateleira, maravilhada pelas edições encadernadas de"O pequeno príncipe","Oliver Twist" e "Edgar Allan Poe- Histórias extraordinárias"._

_Que maravilhoso!!_

_Meus livros mais queridos, ali, em edições especiais, bonitos e conservados!!_

_Isso me deixa ainda mais curiosa sobre o senhor Taka,que a propósito adentra na sala neste exato momento._

-Senhorita Higurashi não é?- _QUE HOMEM PERFEITO_-Gostou da minha seleção especial?

_Sedosos cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, alto, sorridente.WOW_!

-a-a-a-e-e-eu...É!Eu..Sou Kagome Higurashi.

_Ele pega delicadamente minhas mãos e as beija, num ato de perfeito cavalheirismo_.

-E um prazer conhecê-la. E quanto aos livros senhorita?

-Maravilhosos senhor Furuonii!São excelentes livros_!- Sorri,olhando a coleção de meus sonhos_-Creio que já li todos,são meus preferidos!E, também achei belíssima sua residência!

-Sim, de fato adoro este lugar-_Ele passeou os olhos verdes ao nosso redor_ -Aqui tenho tempo pra descansar, pensar na vida e relaxar o stress das gravações.

-Bom, acho que os preparativos já estão encaminhados- _Disse, olhando Sango e o pessoal técnico arrumando tudo_ -Podemos começar?

-Pra mim está ótimo, que tal darmos uma volta pela propriedade enquanto acontece a entrevista?

_QUE homem perfeito!_

_Lindo, simpático, inteligente...Me ofereceu até o braço para o passeio!!_

_Catei meu gravador e segui ao lado do deus grego._

_Obviamente não darei em detalhes a entrevista.Longa, agradável (perguntas rapidamente e educadamente respondidas), onde além de ter a certeza de um ótimo resultado, me diverti bastante.O senhor Taka...É incrível!Totalmente educado e conciso._

-Senhorita Higurashi, apenas peço desculpas pelo péssimo horário.Imagine!Tirar-lhe de seu sábado de descanso pra isso!

-Não, não, imagine!!É o meu trabalho, e além do mais, o senhor tem a agenda lotada!!

-Senhor?hahahaha!Não..Creio que pode me chamar de Taka,senhorita!

-Si-sim!Mas só se o senho...!Se você me chamar de Kagome.

_Rimos ambos.Afinal ora!Era sábado, o dia estava bonito, era uma conversa mais que agradável e poxa!O cara é lindo!_

_Que posso querer mais??_

...

_Mas..._

_Tem alguma coisa ainda...Uma coceirinha..._

_Como uma picada de mosquito.Uma coceirinha que parecia se instalar cada vez que eu me dirigia amigavelmente ao senhor Taka._

_Em um determinado momento, virei pra trás e...Puf._

_Pode olhar e morrer de raiva._

_BEM FEITO HANYOU SARNEEEEENTO!!_

_HAHA._

_E estou ali, me esforçando ao máximo pra parecer o mais interessada possível(Podia sentir Inuyasha espumando de ciúme atrás de mim) quando ouço,um discreto,leve barulho de corrida._

_Hã?_

_GROFAUAUAUAUAUAU!!HAUAUAUAUAUAUUAUAUAU!!_

_CÃES!!ATAQUE DOS DÁLMATAS MALDITOS!SALVE-SE QUEM PUDEEEEEEER!!_

_Jogo-me instantaneamente no abrigo mais seguro que pude arranjar.Hã...O colo do Taka._

-Kagome!!Hahaha!!São mansinhos, não se assuste!!-_Diz ele afastando os seis dálmatas que, animados, barulhentos e curiosos pularam pra cima de nós.MAMAEEE_!!-Vê só?

_E acaricia a cabeça de um deles (o maior) com a maior calma enquanto os outros monstros assustadores(momento de pressão...momento de pressão...)se empilhavam pelo caminho para ganharem também um afago._

_Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra cães, os adoro, mas, desprevenida, assustada, com seis dálmatas enormes me rodeando, me cheirando e rosnando...Ha...É assustador sim._

_Saio rapidinho dali, acompanhada por Taka que fecha firmemente a porta corrediça atrás de nós,obviamente também com certa pressa(leia-se medo)saindo de perto dos amigáveis bichinhos._

-Err-_Agora disfarça é moça_?-Bom, creio que acabamos por hoje, qualquer detalhe final, o pessoal te liga.

-E...-_Ele se aproxima deslizando para perto, bem perto de mim_-Você, liga?-S_ussurra._

_Sinto o ar faltar lentamente, ops...Perto demaaais!!_

_Eu conheço essa cena e ela não termina bem.Taka segura a ponta dos meus dedos, sorrindo enquanto sussurra, sedutor: _-Gostaria que ligasse.

-Ta-taka,é melhor...É..Que..

_Mas não consigo me mexer, que droga!_

-Ora Kagome, você se mostrou tão simpática...Por que não procuramos nos conhecer melhor?

_PAM!_

_Olho assustada para a porta que se abre violentamente revelando um hanyou furioso._

-Tá na hora já das fotos, ta tudo pronto, e queremos ir embora cedo.

_Diz isso com os olhos faiscantes.Taka estremece ao meu lado. Inuyasha não se move até que ele passe pela porta, com medo.E quando isso acontece, o hanyou olha pra mim._

_Vermelho, furioso, com uma expressão que não consigo decifrar._

_Ho,droga.De novo não._

_-_Não perde tempo ein?

_Isso me atinge como um soco no estômago._

_O...Que??_

_E Inuyasha vira as costas e deixa a sala._

_-Não perde tempo ein?_

_A frase ecoa, e desperta uma raiva tão grande, tão forte que me impulsiona para fora da sala, me dando forças, para segurar o braço de Inuyasha e __pará-lo no meio do caminho._

-Que??-_Ele exclama, sendo preso na parede_.

-**Escute bem:**não** ouse **falar nada sobre mim ok? Não,nem sequer pense!!

-Ha é??Do que está falando maluca!!-_os olhos dele se contraíram em raiva, e ele se desvilinchou de mim rapidamente- _Só acho que não pega bem pra revista a repórter ficar se esfregando no entrevistado!!

_PAF_

_Tudo quebra.E nessa hora eu posso ouvir meu coração trincar._

_Simplesmente o olho.Sinto meus olhos marejados. Ele leva a mão á marca do tapa, chocado.Que seja!_

_Inuyasha parece decifrar o que quero lhe dizer.Ele não é burro, sabe ver quando está cometendo uma injustiça.Porém as piscinas douradas reluzem de raiva._

-Se não estava se oferecendo, por que não reagiu?-_Ele praticamente rosna, afastando-se._

-Cale a boca.Você não tem o mínimo direito de falar de mim.

_Maldito sentimento._

-E por que não, se é minha colega de trabalho, e está denegrindo a imagem da empresa?

-DENEGRINDO??DE QUE ...!!...Seu idiota.- _Parei, respirando fundo, com desprezo_-Pare com esse ciúme infantil e veja _de verdade_ o que está dizendo.

_Ele me olhou, corando, furioso._

_Virei as costas e saí dali._

* * *

--

_-Quem era aquele falando com você K??_

_-ha!!Seu bobo, era só o chato do Tamaki!_

_-Hunf! Não gosto do jeito que ele olha pra você!_

_-Que lindo!!Ta com ciúme é??_

_-Quando a gente gosta é natural._

_-Te amo!_

_E amei mesmo.Enquanto existiu tudo aquilo eu te amei._

_Mas as histórias são cruéis._

_E nem sempre há um final feliz._

_-Tasu..Ki?Não...NAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

_O dragão às vezes vence._

* * *

_E AGORA MEU KAMI?Poderá Inuyasha concertar a idiotice que fez??E qual o passado misterioso de Kagome?quando eles finalmente vão se acertar??Tudo isso e muito mais nooooo Próximo capítulo!_

* * *

_Próximo Capítulo:_

_Kagome ouve:_

_Você se apaixonou por aquele hanyou , admita!_

_Inuyasha repara:_

_Onde está aquela garota chata?_

_E disfarça:_

_-Esse tempo chuvoso...-Kagome o olha, surpresa.Tempo?Ele vai falar do tempo??-Não te deixa meio cansada?_

* * *

_--_

_Obrigda a todas que leêm, kissu especial pra quem deixou review e muitíssimo obrigada pelos favoritos!!_

_rodopia e joga purpurina_

_Mr. B_


	10. E no final,dar tudo certo mesmo

Disclaimer: Não

**Disclaimer: Não...Não é meu.**

* * *

**Oláaaaaaaaaaa!!**

_**É...Pobre Kagome..Vamos ver se eles se acertam não é??**_

* * *

_Capítulo 10-Vestígios do dia(ou até Luzes da cidade)_

* * *

Abri os olhos lentamente.

Segunda-feira, certo.

Ergui-me sobre os cotovelos e olhei ao meu redor.

Sob a escrivaninha, papéis impressos com toda a entrevista editada e pronta de Taka-pervertido.

No chão, chinelos e uma garrafa de vodka.

Deixo-me cair na cama com força.Minha cabeça está latejando.Viro lentamente para o relógio luminoso, e ele me avisa que faltam 20 minutos para aquela música aterrorizante começar a tocar.

Droga.

Quer saber?Que se dane o trabalho.

...O que preciso fazer é pensar.Não que não tenha passado as últimas 24 horas fazendo isso.Mas parar e realmente pensar.

_Precisa é ouvir seu coração._

Claro, como, se quebrou?É como o celular jogado (em três partes) na cadeira da escrivaninha.

Não toca.Não fala.

_Por culpa sua.Você que o destruiu quando o Inuyasha tentou falar com você._

Eu disse!Eu mostrei pra ele o que ele estava fazendo!!Eu disse!Eu gritei, eu chorei, eu..!!eu...

_Você se apaixonou por aquele hanyou._

Droga!Não é verdade!!

_Mesmo?E por que bebeu? E por que chorou?E por que doeu tanto quando ouviu aquilo?E se deixou levar pela raiva?_

Eu...Droga!Não dá pra discutir comigo mesma!

_Por que sabe que é verdade._

E se for??É inútil!Foi burrice, foi idiota, foi impensado!!Nem sequer nos conhecemos!!

_Mesmo?_

Ha,droga...

Flashes passaram rapidamente.

Inuyasha rindo, Inuyasha corando, Inuyasha sendo gentil, o cheiro de Inuyasha, a cara de ciúme de Inuyasha, O modo como me olhou na dança, Inuyasha ensopado brincando, sujo de molho, triste, _arrependido._

_Claro que o conhece!O ama por que conhece!São amigos, irmãos, rivais, tudo!São fortes juntos, são cúmplices...Encare, diga._

Eu...

_Diga de uma vez._

_DROGA!!EU...Eu... AMO VOCÊ HANYOU!_

_EU AMO VOCÊ SEU ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA, MAL-HUMORADO!!_

**Eu amo.**

_As estrelas são tão belas, tão lindas._

_**Eu amo.**_

_Mas distantes e frias, por isso dói amar uma estrela._

_**Eu amo.**_

_Quando se ganha uma cadente, agarra-se com força, mas às vezes ela volta, fugida para o céu._

_**Eu amo.**_

_E se nem sequer as achamos?Se tudo se apaga, como luzes na cidade?Se elas se apagam com o repouso dos homens?_

E como isso dói

* * *

_Narração da autora: FATO INÉDITO E ÚNICO!_

* * *

Tudo corre normalmente na Fofoca's. Shippou bagunça, Kaede limpa, Mirok distrai e passa mão em Sango, Houjo cantarola, Ayame atende telefonemas, Sesshy resmunga, Rin sorri.

Apenas a um canto, sentado distraidamente olhando para a janela, Inuyasha (excluido-mor) enruga a testa em preocupação.

Onde está aquela garota chata?

Aquela que vivia caminhando por ali, falando com todo mundo?Aquela que mimava Shippou conversava com Ayame, era cantada por Houjo, sentia medo de Sesshy e era salva por Sango e Rin?

Onde estava a irritante, alegre, meiga e desastrada inútil que tanto sentia falta?

-Cadê?-murmurou.

-Quer mesmo saber?-Uma voz sinistra sussurra a seu lado

-HAAA!MALUCA!QUER ME MATAR É??

-Huhuhu -ri, Sango- Deixar mais morto do que já está né?Você não sabe disfarçar Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cora, desviando o olhar.

-Ela...Está um pouco cansada só isso.-Sango sorri, sabendo que não era essa a verdade, e Inuyasha sabia.-Passou o domingo inteiro trabalhando, até a madrugada e hoje quis ficar em casa.

-Matando trabalho?Que o Sesshy disse?-Inuyasha se espanta, sentindo uma pontada de remorso.

-Ele disse que tudo ok.Já que a entrevista ficou tão boa, ele nem se importou.

Inuyasha parou por um instante, com um olhar vago.E Sango levantou-se da mesa:

-E disse que você também tem folga hoje, se quiser.

-hã?-ele encarou-a vermelho, o que estava insinuando?

_-Sabe Inu, gostaria que fosse você quem merecesse a K-chan._

Ele a encarou, incrédulo.Até Sango, até seu irmão?

_**Por que diabos tudo conspirava para que a amasse?**_

Levantou-se rapidamente, corando:- Avisa pro Mirok que as fotos já estão no e-mail dele.

E saiu dali vermelho, sendo vigiado por sorrisos cúmplices por todo o lado.

_Parece até que sabem que..._

-Vai lá, cara!-Mirok lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, saindo do elevador.

Decididamente não iria até a lotada sala central passar o cartão.

-E se a magoar, apanha!

Não mesmo.

* * *

-AUCH!

Tropeçando no degrau de entrada, o hanyou emburra.Ele mesmo havia a criticado por isso.Kagome..

Fechando a porta com a chave que Sango lhe emprestara, virou-se para encarar a sala.

Respirou fundo, sentindo um estremecimento, o cheiro dela...Estava por toda a parte!

Estava ficando louco, só podia, não era só ali, era no trabalho, na moto, em casa, em todos os lugares!

Estava ficando paranóico isso, sim, onde já se viu sentir o cheiro dela em todo o lugar!

_Ela está com você sempre, por isso._

Maldita vozinha que não saía de sua cabeça!

E sempre dizendo a mesma coisa, sussurrando incessantemente:_- Você a ama, admita!_

**Eu amo.**

Pronto?É isso?Eu amo aquela imbecil, eu amo, amo estar junto com ela, amo como ela sorri, amo quando ela brinca, amo olhar ela dormir, amo vê-la corada, tudo!Ela é inteligente, meiga, impetuosa, perfeita.E eu a amo droga!

E DE QUE ME ADIANTA ISSO??

Eu amava tudo em Kikyo!!E onde ela está agora?Está do meu lado?Não, ela me usou, usou o idiota aqui como brinquedinho!Foi embora com aquele maldito e me deixou!

DE QUE ME ADIANTOU AMÁ-LA ASSIM?

-Inu...yasha?

A fonte de seus problemas e a solução de todos eles estava ali, parada á sua frente, sonolenta ainda e meio cambaleante.Mas linda como sempre.Os cabelos caindo pelos ombros e colo, a blusa de botões com os três primeiros abertos, pés descalços, olhos inconstantes, procurando entender.

Inuyasha sentiu uma pontada, como ela podia ser tão perfeita?Por que tinha que ser tão perfeito eles juntos? E tão imperfeito ao mesmo tempo?

-O que...Está fazendo aqui?-Ela acrescentou, coçando os olhos e dando um passo à frente, ligeiramente sonolenta -Como...Entrou?

-Sango.

-ha...

Ficaram ali, embaraçados, Kagome perguntando-se o que estaria fazendo ali aquele hanyou e Inuyasha...Bom, fazendo-se a mesma pergunta.

-O Sesshomaru gostou da entrevista.

Ela piscou.Era isso?

-Que...Que bom!Trabalhei bastante em cima dela, fico feliz que tenha...

-A Sango falou que não foi trabalhar por que estava cansada.

Inuyasha tinha os olhos escondidos pela sombra da sala.Estava um pouco distante ainda de Kagome.

Ela corou, pelo tom de voz dele, quase deboche, sabia que era bem mais do que cansaço.

Inuyasha suspirou, virando a cabeça para um feixe de luz que entrava pelo rasgo na cortina.Sorriu, ele mesmo fizera aquilo quando, errando feio uma resposta do Tomie Show, irritara-se e puxara a cortina que esvoaçava a seu lado.

O silêncio...

Era quase palpável.

Kagome observou cada traço do rosto do rapaz a sua frente.Vi um sorriso surgir nos lábios deste, enquanto encarava o rasgo na cortina.Suspirou.E agora, o que dizer?O que dizer??

Sentiu um tremor involuntário, estava frio e ela ainda usava o pijama.Corou mais ao perceber o que usava não era nada mais do que a camiseta que Inuyasha deixara ali.

-Esse tempo chuvoso...-Kagome o olha, surpresa.Tempo?Ele vai falar do tempo??-Não te deixa meio cansada?

* * *

--narração Kagome(T.T ho triste injúria do destino)--

* * *

HÂ??

Que esse idiota vem falar do tempo??Inuyasha!

-O que...Quer aqui?

Ele vira-se rapidamente, surpreso com o fato de eu ser direta.Levanto uma sobrancelha, o encarando.

-Eu...-Ele dá um passo á frente - Ha, eu vi pra...Dizer...Pedir desculpas.-Desvia o olhar, dando mais um passo.-Fui...Cê sabe!Idiota pronto!Agi como um imbecil.

-Realmente vai chover!- Rebato, cínica, mas me arrependo ao ver que ele cora e...Entristece com isso.Droga hanyou, por que tem que ser tão difícil??-Olha...Tudo bem, só...Só de pedir desculpas já fez uma grande coisa.

Rio, enquanto ele me encara, meu coração acelerando, Pare de me olhar...Assim!!

Ele desvia o olhar, meio que procurando o que dizer.Mas ajo mais rápido.

-Pronto?Agora, eu já te desculpei, está tudo bem, que tal você deixar que eu aproveite minha folga??-O empurro delicadamente para a saída, sentindo um certo alívio.

* * *

Porém...

"_E aquela estúpida?Mando se Ferrar"_

_Não te desculpo por isso_

_Nunca._

* * *

-Espera.Tá me expulsando é??

O encaro por um instante.

-Tô!

-Haaa não adianta!Sei que cê ta de mal-humor mas disse que já tinha me desculpado né??

Existem outras coisas pelas quais você não pediu perdão Inuyasha.

-Já não basta aquela secretária estúpida do produtor do meu álbum agora você!!

-Hã?

...Hã?

- Ha, fui lá buscar minhas coisas anteontem á noite, e a tola havia "perdido" Me descontrolei, e quase quebrei o escritório do cara.-Inuyasha senta no sofá, reclamando-Eram coisas importantes!!Foi idiotice, eu sei, mas não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter mandado aquela velha se ferrar.

"_-não...Vai dar pra ficar do jeito que está.Foi uma burrice de minha parte mesmo, sei lá, impulso.Ontem à noite...Ontem a noite foi até legal, mas hoje...Ha, isso vai ser um saco"._

Hahaha..._._

"_-_ _Então vai voltar tudo ao normal não é?E aquela estúpida??Mandei se ferrar."_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

_Como fui imbecil!!_

Rio, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

-Kagome?

Não sei mais se estou rindo ou chorando, é um alívio tão grande que mal consigo pensar.

Parecemos crianças não é??Brigando, nos desculpando...Agora vai ficar tudo bem.Vai voltar tudo ao normal, seremos bons amigos e...

Vai ficar tudo bem.

Isso.

-Que foi?-Inuyasha á minha frente seca minhas lágrimas, confuso.-Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

Apenas fico ali, rindo, enquanto sinto as mãos dele secarem minhas lágrimas.

-Kagome!!Não estou entendendo nada!!

-Não...Não foi nada não...Só estou feliz.

Ele me encara, extremamente confuso.

Certo,deve ser estranho uma maluca que chora na sua frente e começa a rir do nada logo depois.

Mas o modo como fui estúpida...foi muito engraçado.

-Ha, também estou de folga sabia??

O encaro, assustada, ele...Me parece tão mais calmo,tão mais...Feliz agora...Inuyasha?é mesmo você?Que me sorri e segura as pontas de meus dedos como criança?

-E nós vamos passear!-ele aperta minha mão entre as suas-Vamos...Ao cinema ver alguma coisa! Nunca dá pra descansar,vamos aproveitar.-Fiquei olhando-o totalmente surpresa-Anda, vai se arrumar!

Inuyasha me empurra para o quarto, rindo.

-Tá louco Inuyasha??Meu dia de folga, meu dia de dormir.

-Deixa de ser preguiçosa menina!Que feio, uma menininha tão nova tão sedentária...

-Não me chame de menina!!-O empurro, rindo.

-Chamo sim!-Ele me empurra de volta.

-Chama nada!-aponto o dedo a milímetros do nariz dele.

-Chamo sim!Menina!!-ele segura minha mão apertando-a.

-Seu velho chatooooooooo!!-corro para o quarto, trancando-me lá dentro.

-Hei!Quem é velho aqui ein??

-VOCÊ!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!...

_E...Deu tudo certo._

_Passeamos.Depois de meia hora de insistência, resolvi que, afinal era um dia bonito e...Por que não? Uma agradável tarde, rindo, brincando e brigando como irmãos, sem a sombra do ontem, nada pra atrapalhar._

_Pude toca-lo sem estremecer, sorrir pra ele sem sentir remorso, conversar sem me importar com o efeito das palavras._

_Ia dar tudo certo._

* * *

_Não há com o que se preocupar._

Sem tristeza nem remorso.

_Essas feridas se curam com o tempo._

_Esse remédio novo tem efeito lento._

Não há com o que se preocupar.

_Esse amor deve crescer com calma._

* * *

_-E vê se não falta ao trabalho amanhã!_

_-Sim!Boa noite!-Aproximo-me para beijar a bochecha de Inuyasha, mas ele age primeiro, me dando um selinho de leve e sussurrando:_

_-Durma com os anjos._

_Deixando-me ali, vermelha, com cara de boba, enquanto saía com a gigante vermelha garagem afora._

_Aff...Inuyasha no baka. _

_**Pontinhos que se apagam é?**_

Como queria não escutar essa maldita voz.

* * *

-E essa aqui...Eu acho que tá bem a ver.

-Ele sem camisa do lado da piscina?Não era pra ser só o rosto??-Inuyasha resmunga mal-humorado ao meu lado, estamos no estúdio de Rin,hoje é quinta-feira,terminando a análise das fotos finais.

-Melhor do que aquela que ele parecia retardado!

-Mesmo?Achei aquela a melhor pra por na capa.

-Seu chataão!!

-Concordo com a Kagome,ciúmes não é motivo pra prejudicar a revista.-Dizia Sango,aparecendo fantasgoricamente ao lado de Inuyasha.

-UÀÀÀÀ!!-Gritamos em ossínuo-Por que sempre faz isso?-falamos também ao mesmo tempo.

-Nha!!Que lindo vocês dois!!-Rin que se aproxima com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Hã??-Coro furiosamente sem sequer ousar olhar para Inuyasha, esperando a mesma reação dele.

Mas nunca acontece como eu espero.

O hanyou sarnento me puxa para seu colo rindo:

-Somos mesmo!Todos dizem que somos um casal perfeito!- e ri juntamente com Sango, me deixando ainda mais vermelha.

-KA-WA-II!-grita uma sorridente Ayame entrando na sala.O sorriso egocêntrico de Inuyasha se alarga.

IDIOTA FILHO DE UMA JUMENTA!

Drogaaa!!Agora estão os quatro rindo da minha cara vermelha!!

-Ha, Kagome-san!Aí está você!!-Mirok se aproxima, salvando-me daquele constrangimento.

-Sim!!Estou!!-Pulo do colo de Inuyasha em direção ao meu salvador-O que foi Mirok querido?  
Sinto uma onda de ciúme se alastrar em volta de mim, e ouço Inuyasha cerrar os dentes.

Que ...Engraçadinho.

-Nossa como está carinhosa hoje Kagome-sa..!

Ao mesmo que sinto uma certa mão no meu traseiro, ouço um gritado: IDIOTA!(também com minha contribuição no grito)

E acerto um tapa em cheio em Mirok,que leva um soco de Inuyasha, um fatality da Sango e cai choramingando no chão.

-Só quis ser geentiiil!!

-KAGOMEEE!!-Um sorridente Shippou vêm correndo na minha direção e pula no meu colo-Adivinha,adivinha!!Eu vou passar sexta e sábado lá na sua casa!!

-Que bom não é Shippou??-espera...O que?- hã? ...HÂ??

Sango dá um sorriso amarelo sem graça e Mirok se levanta para explicar a situação.

-È que serei obrigado a passar estes dias fora e Shippou não tem com quem ficar...

-Ma-mas e o avô dele??

-Se ele ficar apenas com o vovô Tottousai,o velho morre!

o.o credo, o Shippou é hiperativo, mas não achei que tanto.

Ha, se ele não destruir a casa...

-Tudo bem!Além do mais, a Sango me ajuda a cuidar dele não é?

-Err...-vejo a expressão de Sango travar.Ho,não!-é que eu...Vou junto.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!VOU PRA CASA DA KAGOME-CHAN!!VAMOS BRINCAAAR!!

No meio do abraço esmaga-total de Shippou, mecho os lábios num grande "SANGOOO!ME TIRA DESSA!!",e a feliz dá uma risadinha e sussurra algo no ouvido de Mirok,o rosto dele se ilumina.

Hoho, creio que não vou gostar disso.

-Òtima idéia Sango!!Pronto Kagome-san, sem problemas!O Inuyasha prometeu que vai te ajudar!!

-Prometí?-Sango pisca para Inuyasha confuso-Ha, prometí.

Droga.

VIRO-ME PRONTA PARA ASSASSINAR A SANGO, SUBMETENDO-A A UMA MORTE BEEEM DOLOROSA...

Mas ela já fugiu arrastando o Mirok com ela.

Mais um giro de pescoço e avisto Inuyasha dando um croque em Shippou enquanto este tentava se equilibrar na mesa.

AFFE

Cuidar de uma criança já é difícil, de duas então!

Suspiro enquanto concordo lentamente, derrotada.

Vão ser loooongos dois dias.

* * *

_Hihi! Esse "feriadão" promete!Que lindo!!Nossa Kagome vai descobrir as maravilhas da maternidade!!Hi...Inuyasha e Shippou juntos?Será que vai dar certo??Tudo isso e muito mais..no próximo capítulo!!_

* * *

Próximo:

K-chan conclui:

Criança psicopata o.o

E exclama:

-CHEGAAAAAAAAA!!

E ouve...:

-Você vai brincar comigo??

* * *

Wee!Isso!\o/ sugestões e criticas, clique em review!!E próximo capítulo mais animadinho,pra compensar a melosidade desse!

Muito,Muito Obrigada pelas reviews lindas e fofas e pelos watchs que a história recebe! é muito importante saber que estão acompanhando e gostando da história!Muito Obrigada!!

Mrs B.


	11. Mesmo com problemas

**Disclaimer:Mas é claro que Inuyasha é meu!!Me chamo Rumiko Takahashi,sou rica e famosa e estou postando essa história para me aproveitar e copiar algumas idéias das ficwriters que escrevem aqui.**

**Acreditou?Nem eu.**

* * *

Capítulo 11:O garoto(ou pequenos guerreiros)

* * *

-QUE LEGAAAAL TEM PUFE!! QUE SACADA GRANDE!!POSSO BRINCAR NO PARQUINHO??E POSSO PULAR NA CAMA??AQUELE URSO NO QUARTO DA SANGO É DE VERDADE??TEM CHOCOLATE??VAMOS BRINCAR DE PEGA-PEGA??QUE LEGAAAAAAAAAAL!!

...

Já sentiu vontade de matar alguém próximo?Tipo o Mirok e a Sango??

**Eu já.**

De preferência beeem lentamente, com essa criança gritando nos seus ouvidos.

Pensando bem...Pobrezinho, não tem culpa...

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!POSSO TACAR FOGO NO CABELO DO INUYASHA PRA VER COMO FICA??

Definitivamente...Retiro o que disse.Criança psicopata.Mas o outro é pior.

-Pirralho desgraçado!!Larga esse fósforo!!Solta meu cabelo!!Pára de pular no sofá!!Droga, cê quebrou a estátua!!

Até parece que **ele **é o dono da casa.

Eu que deveria estar correndo atrás do Shippou, gritando como uma desesperada, tirando ele de perto daquele isqueiro.

...

-LARGA ISSO MULEQUE!!

Corro atrás do kitsune.POW

-Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!Kagome-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!O Inuyasha me bateeeeeu!!BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ó Morgana, dai-me paciência.

-Shhhh...Shippou, que tal você deixar suas coisas no quarto da Sango,colocar uma roupa bem legal ein??

-Hum?-Ele me olha, ainda com olhos rasos d´água-Aonde vamos??

-Sur-pre-sa!!-Levanto-o do chão e gentilmente o encaminho para o quarto de Sango, tirando( finalmente) o isqueiro de suas mãos.-Vai depressa!!Pra saber logo ein!

-SIM!!-Ele grita já com a camisa metade tirada, pulando para se livrar da meia.

Rio, voltando para a sala, encontrando lá o outro a quem estava servindo de babá, emburrado e fazendo bico como criança.

-Feh!!Por que você ele obedece??

-Ooow pobrezinho!!-Brinco, apertando-lhe as bochechas, ele cora- Por que criança só obedece adulto!

-Sua idiota!!-ele atira em mim uma almofada- Muito adulta você!!Ainda ta cheirando a leite e quer mandar!!

-"cheirando a leite"??Putz Inuyasha!!

HAHAHAHAHAH XDD

Nem minha vó fala assim!!

-Ora su..!!

-PRONTOOOOOOOOO!!-Shipoou se joga nas costas de Inuyasha, interrompendo-o-AGORA MINHA SURPRESA!!

-Sim!!Que tal...

-hum??-vejo os olhinhos de Shippou brilharem enquanto ele se inclina mais sobre o ombro de Inuyasha

-Se nós...

-?-Vejo a sobrancelha de Inuyasha se levantar lentamente em dúvida

-Fossemos...

-fossemos??-Os dois me encaram curiosos pela demora...hã...

-Hã...

-hein??

-não sei onde podemos ir!!

CAPOW

Caem Shippou e Inuyasha no chão com o susto.

Dã, eu só não sei, qual é a graça??

-MEU DEUS SUA TAPADA, PRA QUE ENROLAR TANTO EIN??

-NÃO FALE ASSIM COM A KAGOME-CHAN!!

-FALO COMO EU QUISER PIRRALHO!!

-NÃO FALA NÃO SEU CHATO!!NÃO PODE MALTRATAR MINHA KAGOME-CHAN!!

-SUA KAGOME-CH...!!ORA, CALE ESSA BOCA MOLEQUE!!

Um...

-NÃO CALO, NÃO CALO!!A BOCA É MINHA, FALO O QUANTO EU QUISER!!

Dois...

-ME ADMIRA A KAGOME SUPORTAR VOCE!!MOLEQUE MAL EDUCADO, ESCANDALOSO!!

Três...

-VOCE QUE COMEÇOU A GRITAR SEU BOBÃO!!SÓ POR QUE A KAGOME GOSTA MAIS DE MIM DO QUE DE VOCE!!

-CHEGAAAAAAAAA!!

Ambos me olham assustados, ficando em silêncio simultâneo.Sinto uma veia latejar em minha testa.

-Eu, como responsável por vocês hoje, e amanhã , EXIJO silêncio e respeito aqui.

Ele me olham visivelmente com medo.

Ótimo.

-Nada, ouviram, NADA de brigas nem gritaria.-Inuyasha emburra, fazendo bico, e os olhos de Shippou se enchem d'água-Se dirijam um ao outro com calma, e gentileza, ok??

-Sim senhora okaa-san.-eles respondem, magoados.

-Ótimo, agora...-Shippou levanta os olhos, Inuyasha arqueia uma sobrancelha- Podemos ir ao parque.

-Aquele bonito que eu vi lá embaixo??-Shippou pergunta com a voz fraca.

-Sim, aquele mesmo.-Sorrio, vendo um sorriso se espalhar pelo rosto do pequeno, agora radiante.-Vamos??

-SIM!!

-shhhh!!

-Gomen...Kagome-chan??-Ele me pergunta, já saindo do apartamento( Inuyasha estava trancando a porta).

-Oi?-sinto a mãozinha dele agarrar a minha com força-Que foi Shippou?

-Você vai brincar comigo??-Ele pede, um tanto...Temeroso, aperta minha mão com mais força.

-Claro que sim!!

E seguimos os três, Inuyasha com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco vermelho, olhando para o parque ao longe, Shippou animado, me puxando pela mão enquanto tagarelava o quando adoraaaaaaaava parques, e ocasionalmente parando para arrumar o cadarço do tênis (que não sei como soltava-se a cada três passos), ou arrumar o casaco(com capuz e desenhos de skatistas), comprar pipoca(o carrinho parecia nos perseguir), assoar o nariz (gastando minha última caixa de lenços) etc...

Resumo da história: Já era quase noite quando chegamos ao parquinho, que a essa hora tinha somente quatro ou cinco crianças brincando.Shippou parou momentaneamente, com uma expressão séria no rosto.Vasculhou com os olhos o parquinho e apertou com força minha mão, (como uma criança podia parecer assim tão... machucada?) deu uma breve olhada para Inuyasha e me puxou:

-Kagome-chan!!Você prometeu que brincaria comigo!!

Ri e o segui, vi a cauda alaranjada sumir por um dos "tubos" feitos em forma de labirinto para as crianças.Era pequeno, fiquei esperando...

-Kagome-chan!!Vem!!

-err…Shippou, eu não passo ai!!

-nha...

-Eu te espero no final do labirinto ta??

-Tá bom!! Vou bem rápido!!

Segui o caminho do tubo, que subia para uma plataforma, embocava em uma piscina de bolinhas, passava por uma "grade"(daquelas de se pendurar),um caminho de pneus,mais um túnel,uma escada de cordas,e um escorregador, que era a saída,todos fechados por plásticos transparentes,por onde podíamos ver as crianças.

Caramba, se eu tivesse um desses quando pequena!!

Corri para a descida do escorregador, Shippou era um kitsune, provavelmente seria rápido.

-Upa!!

Segurei uma menininha que de tão pequena mal descia reto no escorregador, levantei-a, sacudindo a poeira de suas roupas, tinha os olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados curtos.Uma graça!

-Tudo bem?

-Sim!!-ela levanta os grandes olhos verdes- Obrigado moça bonita!!

-De nada!Você também é linda!!Está brincando com seus irmãos?

-Não...Só a mamãe, olha lá!!-Ela me aponta uma senhora que conversava com outra mãe, lançando olhares furtivos a Inuyasha, que observava algo no labirinto atentamente.

-Mamãe!!-a menina acena, a mãe, também dotada de olhos verdes sorri e acena, até perceber que estou do lado da garotinha.Cochicha algo com a outra mulher e chama a menina:

-Marie querida, vem agora aqui!!

-Tchau moça!- Marie me dá um beijo na bochecha, correndo para sua mãe.

Foi impressão minha ou ela me olhou atravessado?

Nah, deve ser impressão.

Falando nisso, cadê o Shippou??Já devia ter chego...

Olho para o banco novamente, Inuyasha se levantou, indo em direção as gangorras.

Cadê esse menino??

Percorro o caminho inverso, chamando-o.

-Shippou?

Não havia ninguém na escada de cordas.

-Shippou??

Ninguém me respondeu no túnel.

-Onde... Shippou??Onde está??

Caminho de pneus vazio, grade vazia, piscina de bolinhas...

-SHIPPOU??

-E não venha mais aqui kitsune,vá brincar com os bichos como você!!

Risos...

-Por que não levanta bobão??Vá embora!!Não queremos brincar com você!!

-O rabo dele não deixa!!Levanta raposa!!

-Menino raposa não sabe falar??Vai embora bicho!!

Gritos...

-Puxa o rabo dele!!

-Ele vai te morder!!

-Cuidado!!Ele ta rosnando!!

Choro...

-Me soltaaa!!Kagome!!

-SHIPPOU?

Olho, chocada na plataforma logo após ao túnel,á crianças ali,crianças!!

Shippou está no chão, vermelho, chorando, arranhado, com medo.

Rosnando.

Ho não...

-Fujam!!Ele vai nos matar!!

-LARGUEM ELE AGORA!!SHIPPOU!!

Gritos...Correria, as três mães ali reunidas levantam-se, escandalizadas.

As quatro crianças correm para os braços das protetoras:

-Manheeeeeeeeeee!!-Uma menina chora-Ele quis me morder mãe!!

-Manhê!!O menino raposa atacou a gente!!A gente não queria brincar com ele, ele queria tirar a gente de lá!!

E gritos...e choros...e aqueles três rostos prontos para a defesa das crias me encararam com desdém

-Se não consegue manter esse...!Isso preso, não o traga para assustar minhas crianças!!

-Vamos embora!!Se quer trazer seu filho pra brincar,venha quando não á ninguém que possa ser atacado por ele!!

-Vamos pra casa crianças!!Esse não é mais um lugar seguro.

E saem As três, deixando-me desolada, em frente á plataforma, sem poder me mexer.

-Shi...Shippou??

O pequeno vulto levanta da saída do túnel, Shippou está sujo e arranhado.

-Eu nem pedi pra brincar com eles!!-As lágrimas cortavam o rosto sujo de terra- eu só pedi pra passar ali!!

Senti uma pontada no peito.

Era cruel, era podre, era... nojento.

È só uma criança!!

-Kagome-chan?Eu...Podia mesmo ter atacado eles??Eu...Eu fiquei com tanta raiva eu...-ele esconde o próprio rosto com as mãos-eu fiquei com medo de fazer mal a eles de verdade!!Eu podia mata-los!!

Shippou soluça, tentando enxugar as lágrimas, os seus olhos arregalados fixam a frente, em terror extremo.

UMA CRIANÇA!!

Parece tão frágil ali, tremendo e soluçando, e eu não consigo me mover.

QUE MALDITO LUGAR É ESSE ONDE SE ENSINAM OS FILHOS A REJEITAR, HUMILHAR UMA CRIANÇA??

"-Se não consegue manter esse...!**Isso** preso"

ISSO??ISSO??DESDE QUANDO UMA CRIANÇA, UMA MENTE INOCENTE PODE SER CHAMADO DE ISSO??

Sinto alguém atrás de mim, quando me viro encaro Inuyasha, compenetrado e triste, se abaixando para Shippou.Ele mal estende os braços e o garotinho se refugia neles, chorando sem mais se segurar.Um choro alto, dolorido.

-Shippou...

Inuyasha o aperta com força, se levantando.

Simplesmente o sigo, para casa.

Os soluços ecoam no parque vazio.

E eu mal posso respirar.

Sinto um leve movimento sob meu ombro.A cabeça castanha de Shippou afunda-se mais no meu abraço, e o aperto com mais força.

Naquele instante eu senti.

Tanto medo, tanta indiferença, um medo tão grande de tudo...De todos que...

Naquele segundo que encarei o rosto endurecido de Shippou no parque eu vi.

Uma criança...Yokai, humano, hanyou, não importava, uma criança!!Apenas um menino que vive.

Que quer brincar, estar junto com todos, ser aceito como qualquer um.

O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO NISSO??

POR QUE PARA AQUELAS MÃES E SEUS FILHOS HUMANOS ISSO É ERRADO??

_O que há de errado em viver e desejar ser aceito??Em amar sem se importar??_

Não está certo, nunca estará certo.

E nada justifica algo assim.

-Chegamos.

Inuyasha abre a porta, largando a chave e a caixa (um presente para Shippou) na mesa.Entro, Shippou dormindo cansado em meu pescoço, e meu olhar cruza com o de Inuyasha, e finalmente percebo.

O mesmo olhar...

A mesma criança arranhada, chorosa, com medo está naqueles olhos dourados.

Ela chora.

Está lá, fixa, assustada consigo mesma, pergutando-se que mal...Que mal tão grande havia feito para ser tratado assim??Ela chora.

Inuyasha...A mesma coisa.É um hanyou...Deve ter sofrido_...tanto_

Me contraio involuntariamente

_Dor._

Tanta dor...

Acabo chorando também, enquanto sinto os braços dele me envolverem e a Shippou.

-Como eles podem enxergar alguma diferença?-soluço, sentindo o calor deste abraço- Como podem tapar a verdade desta maneira?

Sinto repulsa de mim mesma por um dia ter pensado daquela mesma maneira desprezível, ensinada por meu pai, embrenhada em meu sangue.

Repulsa, nojo por entender a atrocidade do ato daquelas humanas.

Inuyasha me abraça com mais força.

Tenho a ânsia de correr, esmurrar alguém, gritar ou virar o resto da vodka em meu quarto.

Mas simplesmente me deixo envolver por aquele abraço, encharcando de lágrimas a blusa do hanyou.

-Somos seres vivos, pensamos, amamos, nos expressamos e ouvimos os outros.Iguais...Iguais droga!

_Estamos vivos e somos capazes de amar, onde está a diferença nisso?_

-Obrigado-ele sussurra, o aperto do abraço redobra.

Dou uma risada, quase sem perceber, irônico não?

-Pelo que??-sinto meus olhos se encherem d'água-Não fiz nada droga, não pude fazer nada!!Não pude...-

_Não pude defende-lo._

_Nem a Shippou, nem a você Inuyasha._

_Vi o modo como te olharam, senti a dor da criança aí dentro._

_Não pude responder, proteger, nem ao menos um gesto, não sei!!_

_Não sei o que fazer para fazer passar essa dor._

_NÃO SEI!_

_-Kago...me_

_O que...Existe alguma maneira de passar a dor?Um único modo de acabar com essa falsa diferença?_

-Kagome-ch...-Shippou abre os olhos lentamente, agora estamos sentados no sofá.

Sentada entre as pernas de Inuyasha com Shippou no colo ainda sinto as lágrimas escorrerem.

-Kagome-chan!Você está chorando!!Você...Está triste??

Sinto as mãozinhas do pequeno secarem as gotas que escorrem em meu rosto.

-Me desculpe Kagome-chan!!Me desculpe!!Está brava comigo??Eu...Eu...Eu fui mau Kagome-chan?-Não consigo me mover, apenas chorar-E-eu só pedi pra passar!!E-eu não fiz mal á eles Kagome-chan!!Não vou mais, lá, não faço mais, me desculpe!!-ele chora, sem entender.

Num segundo, o abraço.

-Não!!shhh!Não diga nada Shippou!!Não...-sinto-o soluçar-Eu...eu...me perdoe Shippou...Eu...Eu não pude ajudar.

Apenas choro, e naquele abraço não sabia quem consolava e quem era consolado.

-Eles estão errados.Não vão mais fazer mal á você pirralho, é uma promessa- Inuyasha afagava os cabelos de Shippou com carinho- Vamos estar sempre aqui.

-Kagome-chan...?-Shippou erguia os olhos marejados.Quase temeroso como se minha resposta fosse diferente.

-Está tudo bem Shippou-chan, tudo bem -sorrio, beijando-lhe a testa- Estaremos aqui, né?

-Hai -ele abre um sorriso luminoso, aconchegando-se no meu colo.

Permanecemos por longos minutos assim, os três, Shippou remexe-se e levanta nos encarando, sorridente.

-E agora, que tal um chocolate??-Rio, admirando aquele coração forte, e sua capacidade de regeneração.

-E agora...Que tal um banho?-A cara dele foi hilária.

-Quê??

-haha,se ferrou.-Inuyasha acrescenta, levantando-se em direção á cozinha.

-vamos Shippou, está todo sujo!-Levanto-o empurrando levemente em direção ao banheiro.

-nha naaaaaaaaaoooooooooo!!Shippou odeia banho!!-Ele esperneava, e eu o levava nas costas.

-hihihi bem feito moleque, vai lá se lavar!!

-bobaooooooooo!!

-Não ri não Inuyasha que depois dele é sua vez.-Acrescento sarcasticamente para o hanyou.

-E você também vai me lavar?-sorri, cínico e maldosamente.

-Não!

-Feh!

-Inu-porcão!!Inu fedidão!!Cachorro fedido lallalallalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

_-Volte aqui pirralho!!_

_-Hei!!Não destruam a casa!!_

_Se estamos juntos está tudo bem._

_Em casa, juntos, não há o que temer._

_Isso ninguém tira, é um cais seguro que vai sempre existir._

* * *

_--cena extra--_

* * *

_-Ele dormiu?_

_-Sim...-Suspiro, sentando em um pufe vermelho- Inuyasha?_

_-Hai?-sério, o hanyou se aproxima sem cerimônia, sentando-se ao meu lado._

_Me olha por alguns instantes, e as piscinas douradas estão indecifráveis._

_-nada não.._

_-...Kagome?_

_-hai?-sinto os dedos de Inuyasha deslizarem pelo meu rosto._

_-Você não teve...Vergonha?Quando acharam que era mãe do Shippou..._

_-hã?-mal consigo pensar com as mãos dele me tocando tão gentilmente._

_-de...estar conosco...Comigo e com Shippou...Sabe...Não sente...Apreensão se...Ser discriminada também?_

_Chocada, o encaro._

_-O...Quê?-consigo fracamente murmurar.Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça, encostando-a em meu ombro.-I-inuyasha!_

_Como ousa pensar isso de mim!!_

_-não...Esqueça o que eu disse...Só fiquei pensando...Se ao meu lado...Não iria sofrer também._

_Sinto meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e sem pensar, o abraço, me confortando no calor dele. _

_-Claro que sofreria.-Posso sentir o coração dele disparar-Tanto ou mais que você, por que...Quando a gente gosta de alguém...A dor do outro é nossa, e...Nada importa._

_-... Gosta?-ele sussurra, pensando alto, eu ri baixinho pelo rosto corado de Inuyasha ao me encarar- Ho...Eu...hã.. Gosta??._

_-Isso.-murmuro dando-lhe um selinho, indo para o meu quarto dormir._

_Se estamos juntos, tudo bem._

* * *

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!Pobrezinho do nosso Shippou!!Mas ficará tudo bem né?(justo quem deveria saber perguntando)e...Esse final de semana ainda não acabou!!Sábado em "família" nooooooooooooo próximo capítulo!!_

_--_

* * *

_Próximo capítulo!!:_

**N**ada como a rotina familiar!!

-NHAAA!QUE VAMOS FAZER AGORA??

-que tal se jogar da janela?-

Nada como ir ás compras em família!!

-Kagome-chan...Posso andar um pouco??Já volto!!Quero ver uma coisa!..

-tudo bem...Hã...Hei...SHIPPOU A ESTEIRA É PRAS COMPRAS!!

E...cozinhando em família:

-waaaa!Que legal!!Ficou tudo branco!!

Incluindo eu, Inuyasha e a cozinha.

* * *

_O botão roxo!!O botão roxo!! Aperta ele e prometo postar logo!!_


	12. Mesmo quando as dúvidas

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: 1....2....3...Lá vai: ELE NÃO É MEU!!INUYASHA PERTENCE A RUMIKO SAMA!!!

**T.T como dói saber disso.**

* * *

Capítulo...12!!: Mamãe é de morte (ou Festa de família)

**THURUPTHURUP...BASTA ELEVAR....**

**O COSMO DO SEU CORAÇÃO...**

**TODO MAL...COMBATER....**

**DESPERTAR O ....!!!!CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSFSGFGFGSFGCFGDCFDSCJ........**

**MORRA DESGRAÇA!!!**

**-------------------------------------Parte 1- Nada como a rotina familiar--------------------**

**COMO???Como ainda não taquei isso fora,me pergunto,olhando incrédula para o montinho fumegante(que era o despertador) no chão.**

**AAAAARGH!É sábado!!**

**Sábado--Dia de dormir!!!**

**Sábado-Dia de descansar!!!**

**Sábado!!!--Dia de...**

**-Kagome-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!**

**Cuidar do Shippou.**

**-Que legal o seu quarto!!Que dia lindo ta lá fora!!Posso ver desenho???O Chatão ainda não acordou!!Vamos passear?To com fome!!Olha, um gravador!!É o que cê usa Kagome-chan?Como você fica com cara de sono Kagome-chan!!Seu cabelo é assim mesmo??Tem Nescau?Que vamos fazer hoje?Posso brincar com o jogo que você me deu? E posso ficar assim de pijama??Olha!!!Ta chovendo!!Vamos fazer uma pipoca???Vamos vamos???**

**O_O**

**Deixa eu respirar também parece para tomar fôlego.**

**Suspiro, abaixando a cabeça e respondendo rapidamente:**

**-Ha.... também.É. Só de manhã.Tem.Não . , Shippou.**

**-Hã...-articula lentamente ao garoto hiperativo a minha frente, processando a ordem das respostas: -SIM!!**

**E cambaleio porta afora sendo puxada por uma matraca ambulante chamada Shippou.**

**Ho vida, ho dor.**

**...**

**30 minutos depois deixo a criança sentada confortavelmente na sala, assistindo desenho, de pijama, tomando Nescau e comendo pipoca, com o jogo aberto a seus pés, quieto.**

**UFA**

**Tudo eu, tudo eu!!Vou lá dar uma cambaçada de pau no Inuyasha.**

**Ficou lá roncando o tempo todo e eu aqui me desdobrando em vinte!!**

**AARG!!**

**Abro a porta com violência, disposta a acorda-lo a grito, quando eu vejo.**

**Dormindo de barriga para cima, com os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e uma expressão de anjo no rosto.**

**Bom garoto.**

**Sorrio enquanto lentamente fecho um lado meio aberto de cortina -Shippou tinha medo de escuro e eu havia visto Inuyasha reclamar (e depois abrir aquela parte para o garoto)- Afirmando para mim mesma que ele seria um ótimo pai.**

**MAS O QUE QUE EU TO PENSANDO!!!**

**PAI PRA QUEM???QUE QUE EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO???POR QUE DIABOS FIQUEI TÃO NERVOSA???ARGGG!!!!**

**INUYASHA BAKA!!!**

**KAGOME BAKA!!!**

**Respiro rapidamente ainda tremendo de raiva de mim mesma(?),que idiotice!!**

**Mas sem pensar me ajoelho no chão ao lado de Inuyasha( ele dormiu no colchão ao lado da cama da Sango),ajeitando o lençol por cima criatura calorenta!Dormiu sem camisa, só com um lençol, o que está neste momento aos pés deste, deixando-o completamente...Semi-nu.**

**ARG!**

**Sentindo-me corar, cubro-o direito sem ousar olhar para aquele peitoral mais uma vez até que....**

**MALDITO "ATÉ QUE"!!POR QUE TEM QUE APARECER????**

**RECUSO-ME A CONCLUIR UMA CENA DESSA!! A AUTORA QUE MORRA EM DESGRAÇA POR CAUSA DISSO!!VÁ EXPLORAR OUTRA KAGOME!!**

**CHEGA!!!EU ME RECUSO!!!**

**Não pode?**

**Tem que contar???**

**Ç.Ç mesmo??**

**Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....Ele me puxa.**

**Me joga na no colchão e me abraça me impedindo de sair.**

**DE-GRA-ÇA-DO!!**

**Esse monstro tarado ainda se diz defensor de damas!!Respeitoso e cavalheiro o cara....!!!**

**Sem nenhuma delicadeza (o que eu podia esperar, ele tava dormindo!!) se deita sobre mim e afunda a cabeça na curva de meu pescoço,me arrepiando toda.E dorme.**

**Raios em forma de caveiras desçam sobre sua cabeça neste momento!!!**

**Sinto os lábios dele em contato com a base do meu pescoço e instantaneamente perco a consciência, deixando que ele me aperte em seus braços, deslizando as mãos pelas laterais de meu corpo, sob o fino pijama.**

**Seu visigodo!!Criatura das profundezas!!Isso já é pegar pesado!!**

**-Ka...go...me...- Inuyasha funga no meu pescoço se virando(e me levando junto,já que eu mal conseguia me mexer),me deitando sobre ele.**

**Morra criatura das trevas!!**

**E aí acontece o pior. A mão dele desliza lentamente pelas minhas costas(me arrepiando toda,confesso) e simplesmente pára,pára na minha BUNDA!!**

**VIESTE DAS PROFUNDEZAS DO INFERNO ME PERSEGUIR DESGRAÇA???**

**SOCORRO!!!**

**E me debato tanto que o acordo.**

**GRAÇAS A KA...¬ ¬ não, kami não está mais ao meu lado.**

**-Hei...Bruxa?-Ele me levanta o suficiente para ver meu rosto, em seguida observa (lentamente devo afirmar), AONDE está sua mão,dá um sorriso malicioso e num instante,me vira e se joga sobre mim.**

**SE JOGA.**

**Mas eu não tive nem o tempo para expressar meu embaraço, vergonha e FÚRIA, quando noto o que realmente está acontecendo.**

**Inuyasha acaricia meu rosto e aproximando-se, sussurra:**

**-Se eu soubesse que iria ser acordado assim, viria dormir aqui todo dia.**

**-N-não é o que está pens...!!-Mas ele me interrompe colando os lábios nos meus, sussurando ainda, com voz rouca:**

**-Sei boba, provavelmente eu devo ter te agarrado, é quase mania minha ao dormir.- Ele esboça um sorriso, ao ver o quanto eu estava vermelha,afastando-se um pouco – E eu achando que seu cheiro bom era só do sonho...**

**-Hu?**

**Sonho?hã?Ha, Inuyasha!Não consigo pensar com você tão perto de mim!**

**Me larga!!**

**Mas não consigo me mover.**

**-Inuyasha me larga!!Tenho que ir ver o Shippou!!(ô desculpinha mais esfarrapada)Me soltaaa!!**

**Me debato nos braços dele,mas o baka fica apenas me olhando com cara de bobo apaixonado(?),obviamente apreciando a tonalidade bordô do meu rosto.**

**-Aposto que o Shippou já está bem e confortável lá na sala, assistindo uma sessão de desenhos que durará ao menos duas horas- Desgraça!!Ele sabe!!- Você ta querendo é uma desculpa pra sair daqui!!**

**-Ha é?-pergunto, debochada- Nossa agora que percebeu??Me largaaaaa!!!**

**-Não!**

**Ele me prende pelos pulsos no travesseiro, e deitado sobre mim (tarado, desgraçado!!) cheira todo o meu pescoço, fazendo com que todos os nervos do meu corpo de estirassem como cordas.**

**SUA CRIATURA IGNÓBIL!!ME LARGA!!JÁ NÃO BASTA TER PASSADO A MÃO EM MIM AGORA FICA ME CHEIRANDO???ISSO É ABUSO SEXUAL!!VOU TE DENUNCIAR!!!**

**-Inuyasha eu...Eu...prescis...-DROGA NÃO CONSIGO PENSAR!!!ME LARGA SEU IMBECIL!!**

**-Inuyasha me larga!!-ainda consigo murmurar enquanto sinto-o aproximar seu rosto do meu.**

**-Admita...Você não quer que eu te solte!**

**SEU IDIOTA!!!O PIOR É QUE...É QUE....**

**-Muda alguma coisa se eu admitir?-murmuro, já fechando os -o me encarar surpreso e em seguida ouço:**

**-KAGOME-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Jogo Inuyasha para bem longe de mim e levanto-me, correndo para abrir as cortinas.**

**-KAGOME-CHAN CANCELARAM A SESSÃO DE DESENHOS!!!**

**Shippou entra correndo no quarto, pula em Inuyasha, pegando impulso e se jogando no meu colo.**

**-NHAAA!QUE VAMOS FAZER AGORA???**

**-Que tal se jogar da janela?-Murmura Inuyasha emburrado**

**-BOBAAAAAAO!!KAGOME-CHAN O INUYASHA É UM BOBÃO!!VIU O QUE ELE DISSE??ELE QUERIA NOS JOGAR DA JANELA!!**

**-CALE A BOCA PIRRALHO EU NÃO DISSE ISSO!!**

**-FICA QUIETO VOCÊ!!-O olho irritada, esse hanyou vai apanhar!!Em seguida sorrio amigavelmente para meu salvador da pátria (Shippou) e respondo:- Que tal irmos jogar o seu jogo novo??**

**-Sim!!**

**E saímos os dois, deixando o viking mal-humorado arrumando as camas(e ainda teve de arrumar a do Shippou),bem que mereceu!!**

**Maldito tarado!!**

**HAAAAAAAA PORCARIA DE FINAL DE SEMANA!!**

**MALDITA IDÉIA DA SANGO!!**

**PORCARIA DE VIDA!!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!**

**Se cês tão achando que o meu humor tá ruim, se preparem...Vai piorar!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**----------------------------Parte 2-Nada como ir ás compras em família!!!---------------------------------**

**-Kagome-chan!!!Nuggets!!!**

**Shipou sentado no carrinho aponta animadamente a bandeja com os sticks de carne.**

**-Vamos fazer pro jantar?Vamos, vamos, vamos???**

**-Meu deus seu pirralho, cala a boca um minuto!!**

**-Inuyasha!Não fale assim com ele!!**

**-Feh! Não foi você que teve que trocar a roupa dele enquanto ele te beliscava!!-Ele cochicha raivoso.**

**-Não foi você que saiu pro banheiro toda vez que ele dizia "tô pronto!"-Murmuro desdenhosamente.**

**Inuyasha fez uma cara de nojo enquanto admitia que eu sofrera mais.**

**POONTO PRA KAGOME!**

**...**

**Droga, eu não devia ficar contente por isso.**

**Aff**

**-E chocolate Kagome-chan??-Shippou me aponta a prateleira cheia de irresistíveis barras de todos os sabores.**

**Hhaaaaa!!!Isso é maldade!!!**

**DROGA DE VIDA!**

**Droga de Inuyasha!**

**Droga,droga,droga!!!!**

**-Ha..Creio...Que não tem dinheiro suficiente...e...**

**Droga!Queria tanto um chocolate!!!**

**Sorrio para Shippou,enquanto Inuyasha emudece ao meu lado.**

**-Mas a gente faz outra coisa né Shippou!!Compramos tantas coisas gostosas!!**

**Mentira!! Só coisas necessárias! EU QUERO UM CHOCOLATE!!!!!!**

**Haaa!!!Porcaria de salário inútil!!!**

**-Vamos para o caixa então Shippou-chan??**

**Ele me olha um instante, implorando o doce, mas parece parar pra pensar e diz: -Hai!!**

**...**

**....**

**PIP!**

**PIP!**

**-Inuyasha me passa as coisas do carrinho.**

**-Tá.**

**-Kagome-chan...Posso andar um pouco??Já volto!!Quero ver uma coisa!..**

**-Tudo bem....hã...hei...SHIPPOU A ESTEIRA É PRAS COMPRAS!!**

**PIP!**

**…**

**PIP!**

**-Droga, tô com fome!-Inuyasha murmura a meu lado.**

**-Inuyasha esfomeadoooooo!!! HAHA CACHOROO ESFOMEADOOOO!!**

**-grrrrrrrr….......**

**PIP!**

**…**

**PIP!**

**-Falta muito??? Viu cachorro??Se não tivesse nos parado na sessão ramén demoraria menos!!!**

**-Grrrrr....**

**PIP!**

**...**

**PIP!**

**-Moça, é pra levar no carro ou a gente entrega?**

**-Vamos levar -Inuyasha se adianta.**

**-Cê carrega a parte maior né Inuyasha??-ri, Shippou**

**-Grrr...**

**PIP!**

**...**

**PIP!**

**-Uma caixa desse leite então?**

**-Nhaaa adoro leite!!Inu, cê gosta também né??Cê é cachorro!!**

**-Grrrr...**

**PIP!**

**POW!**

**-Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ele me bateeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!**

**...**

**PIP!**

**Enquanto tiro as coisas do carrinho(suspirando ao ver a briga de Inuyasha e Shippou) noto duas coisas que não deveriam estar ali.**

**O_O**

**Duas enormes e suculentas barras de chocolate no fundo de metal....Chocolate!**

**-Shippou...**

**-Hai Kagome-chan?**

**-Eu disse que não podíamos levar o chocolate...Sinto muito mas...**

**-Mas não fui...!!**

**-Fui eu.-Inuyasha o interrompe, tirando as barras do carrinho e passando-as para a caixa sorridente.**

**PIP!**

**o.o**

**PIP!**

**Hanyou você fez isso por mim?Bem que notei que o ramén que havíamos comprado não estava ali...**

**-Inuyasha...-murmurei ele ainda conseguia me surpreender???**

**-Obrigado e uma boa tarde!**

**...**

**...**

_**-Feh,deixa que eu carrego.**_

_**-Nhaaa Kagome-chan comprou jujubas!!Adoro você!!**_

**Pra que chocolate, se a vida é doce?**

**---------------------------------------------Parte 3- cozinhando em família!!!!----------------**

_**-E agora Kagome-chan???**_

**-Coloque duas xícaras de farinha ali pra na...!!!**

**TUFFFF**

**-Mas não ligue a batedeira antes.**

**-Waaaa!Que legal!!Ficou tudo branco!!!**

**Incluindo eu, Inuyasha e a cozinha.**

**Sem dúvidas eu seria uma péssima mãe.**

**Shippou está coberto de farinha, ao lado de várias facas afiadíssimas, de pés descalços, gritando para Inuyasha um palavreado não muito...Recomendável pra crianças.**

**Definitivamente uma péééssima mãe.**

**-AIAI...Shippou-chan, anda , senta ali na cadeira enquanto eu arrumo isso sim?**

**-HA....Kagome-chan eu queria ajudar!!-Diz o pequeno sentando-se emburrado na cadeira.**

**-Sim, sim Shippou...**

**-Mas a Kagome não quer um pirralho atrapalhando ela entendeu??-retruca o hanyou mal-humorado com as mãos afundadas na tigela com a massa de pão.(jurava que esse aí não fritava nem um ovo e ele veio me dizer que sabia fazer pã, duvidei e ele tomou como resolução absoluta me provar que sabia mesmo).**

**Duvido.**

**-Shh!!Os dois!Chega de briga!Inuyasha e você quando vai parar de fazer meleca?**

**O hanyou me encarou bravo, enquanto tentava se livrar da massa grudada em suas mãos.**

**-Vai dar um banho nesse moleque vai sua chata!Esse vai ser o melhor pão que já provou!!**

**-Huhuhu e ainda acha que vai dar pra comer?**

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!INUYASHA COZINHEIRO RUIM!!!**

**-Cale a boca moleque!!!**

**Chingando Inuyasha,dei-lhe um chute nas canelas ouvindo o telefone tocar.**

**...**

**-Alô??**

**-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA O INUYASHA ME BATEU KAGOME!!!**

**-Fica quieto pirralho!!**

**-SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!Alô?**

**_-V__ejo que estão se dando muito bem Kagome-chan huhuhuhuhu!!_**

_**-Sango-chan?haha muito engraçado.**_

_**-Esses dois estão berrando ha muito tempo?**_

_**-Desde sexta a noite.E aí tudo bem?**_

_**-K-chan!!O hotel é muito lindo!!Enquanto o Mirok saiu pra trabalhar eu aproveitei pra passear...Você nem imagina como faz sol aqui!!!É tão lindo kagome-chan!!**_

**_-_Chataaoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!KAGOME-CHAN O INUYASHA TA ME XINGANDO!!**

**-CALA A BOCA MOLEQUE!!!**

**-INUYASHA!!Shippou, vai tomar um banho, vai depois a gente termina.**

**-TÁ!!!**

**_-__Hihihihihihihiihiihihiihihihiihh!!!!!!_**

**_-O__k essa risada irritante é pelo que?_**

_**-Ha Kagome-chan vocês são tão meigos!!**_

**Um garoto hiperativo gritando com um hanyou mal-humorado, me deixando louca de tanta confusão não me parece nada...Meigo.**

**_-__Hããm...tá ão ta se divertindo né?_**

_**-Sim!E você ta se cuidando direitinho?Comeu?Dormiu direito pra descansar?O Inuyasha ta sendo muito chato com você?**_

_**-Mais chato impossível- Rio, olhando para o hanyou que sacudia as mãos para se livrar da massa-Agora ele ta fazendo pão.**_

_**-Quê??E ele por acaso sabe fazer isso?**_

_**--HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!Ele disse que sabe!!Sango-chan estou com medo de provar depois!**_

_**-Huhuhu...Bom Kagome-chan,se cuida direitinho viu?O Mirok ta mandando um beijo, e outro pro nós chegamos bem cedo!!**_

_**-Sim!!**_

_**-Agora deixa eu falar com o Inuyasha sim?**_

**Hã?O que ela quer com ele?**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Que?**

**-A Sango quer falar com você!**

**-Porque?**

**-Ha não chateia! Atende logo!**

**O hanyou me olhou com visível irritação, erguendo as mãos cobertas de massa.**

**Ha...**

**-Vem aqui entã seguro o fone pra você.**

_**-Pronto Sango-chan, ele já !**_

_**-Juízo!**_

**Inuyasha para a meu lado, sovando a massa na tigela e me olhando com ar de dívida:**

**-O que ela quer-sussurrou.**

**-Sei lá!**

**Segurei o fone em seu ouvido, enquanto ele descansava as mãos com a massa na mesa á minha por um instante o perfume bom de Inuyasha, mas logo me distraí ao ver o estado seu cabelo.**

**...Soltando uns ocasionais "ha...ta","pode deixar"ou "Feh" ele virou-se para a mim e corou muito quando sentiu que eu lhe desembaraçava o cabelo com as mãos.**

**Fechou os olhos e pude senti-lo estremecer enquanto eu arrumava os cabelos perto da nuca, num carinho bem de leve, mas que me dava a impressão de que a qualquer momento Inuyasha começaria a ronronar.**

**-Certo-ele disse-Thau Sango.**

**Desliguei, me afastando de Inuyasha e colocando o fone na base.**

**-O que foi?**

**-Recomendações da Sango.**

**-Sei- Ri, me aproximando da pia enquanto amarrava novamente meu cabelo( ainda cheio de farinha)- Do tipo me alimentar,limpar a casa, não quebrar nada e lavar as orelhas direito.**

**-E...-Inuyasha se aproximou, beijando minha bochecha-Não fazer nenhuma sem-vergonhice enquanto o Shippou está aqui.**

**-Inuyasha! -Me afastei, sentindo minha bochecha queimar no local onde ele me beijou –Que tipo de pais seríamos se fizéssemos essas coisas na frente dele!!**

**Inuyasha também entrou na brincadeira: -Tem razão querida, vamos manda-lo para casa de algum amiguinho.**

**Ri, estapeando o ombro do hanyou, que, muito graciosamente( ? ), me acompanhou nas se Inuyasha fizesse algo gracioso sem alguma segunda intenção.**

**¬ ¬ Óbvio.**

**No instante seguinte senti duas mãos completamente CHEIAS de MASSA DE PAO na minha cintura!!**

**INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**-SEU BAKA!!!ME LARGA!!**

**-HAHAHAHA!!!Não!**

**-HEY!!!ME LARGA!!INUYASHA OLHA SUAS MAOS!!!**

**-Não, já disse!!Estou bem confortável assim, obrigado.**

**-BAKA!!!Você tá emporcalhando toda a camisa!!**

**-heeey!!Calma!!!-Ele me abraçou ainda mais-Essa blusa é minha mesmo, eu lavo.**

**Olhei pra baixo, notando que realmente eu estava vestindo a camisa á tanto tempo deixada por Inuyasha na minha casa, e, vermelha como um tomate, resolvi mudar de tática:**

**-Certo Inuyasha, você venceu.- Suspirei aconchegando meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo-o se arrepiar- Satisfeito?Pode me chatear o quanto quiser e encher sua camisa de massa de pão, que juro que n..!!**

**-Shhh!!-Inuyasha redobrou o abraço, beijando o topo de minha cabeça- Só um minutinho de silêncio hum?**

**-Silêncio porque?Ta dizendo que eu falo demais???O..!!!**

**-Kagome!-Inuyasha se afastou, olhando nos meus olhos agora- Só fique quietinha!**

**-Inuyas...!!**

**-SHHH!!**

**-Gah!!-Bufei, virando o : -Você é maluco, só pode.**

**-Ouviu isso?-Inuyasha murmurou.**

**Parei de resmungar e tentei .Apenas o silêncio.**

**-Hã?**

**-Ouça.-E me apertou de encontro ao seu peito( obviamente disposto a encher de massa meus braços também.).**

**-Seu coração batendo e música na vizinha de cima.É isso?**

**Dã?O que há de interessante em "festa no apê" a não ser a incrível vontade de atirar o cantor pela janela?**

**-Meu coração.**

**-Hã?-Rodeei as costas de Inuyasha com meus braços, tentando escutar melhor-o que tem seu coração?**

**-Notou que ele bate no mesmo ritmo que o seu?-Senti meu coração acelerar, no mesmo instante que ouvia o de Inuyasha fazer o mesmo:- Ouviu isso?**

**Levantei meus olhos lentamente para os de estava incrivelmente sério enquanto me olhava.E então eu pude ler, mais uma vez, o que ele queria dizer nas entrelinhas de "ouviu isso?"**

_**Se eles batem no mesmo ritmo...**_

_**Como se fossem um só...**_

_**Se sentimos a mesma coisa então...Porque?**_

_**Por que ainda... A distância persiste?**_

_**O rosto de Inuyasha se aproximou, e eu podia sentir a força esmagadora dessa dúvida estúpida.**_

**Abracei-o, enquanto fechava meus olhos com força, sem poder responder.**

**Por que a mesma pergunta eu fazia a mim mesma.**

**_Tudo isso é medo de sofrer?-_a maldita voz perguntava_ - Covarde._**

**É...é isso uma baita de uma covarde.**

**-KAGOMEE!!!TO ESPERANDO!!**

**-HA!!!-Soltei-me rapidamente de Inuyasha -Já vou Shippou!!**

_**Detesto me sentir confusa.**_

_**Mesmo.**_

**

* * *

**

**_-N__emo??NEMO??...Que nome legal!_**

**-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**o.o que empolgado o.o**

**-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**o.o o Shippou é assustador quando quer o.o**

**Olho para o lado, sorrindo sem querer ao ver a expressão de Inuyasha, olhos brilhantes e estreitados enquanto um discreto sorriso brincava em seus lábios.**

**Senti um tremor involuntá, desde quando sou tão babona?E desde quando o acho tão bonito??**

**Sacudi a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, e discretamente, voltei a cozinha para preparar o jantar.**

**Nem eu, nem Shippou nem Inuyasha havíamos concordado em um jantar mesmo.**

**Havia um bolo( um tanto assustador na aparência,visto que fui eu quem fiz), e um pão de cheiro e aparência espetaculares que estava assando.**

**Droga, até cozinhar esse hanyou consegue melhor do que eu!!**

**Desliguei o forno, o pão estava pronto, arrumei a mesa e chamei as duas crianças pra jantar:**

**-Shippou-chan!!!Dá um pause no filme e vamos comer!!**

**-Hai!-Shippou responde lá da sala, correndo para o banheiro para lavar as mãos.**

**-E aí mãe?O que temos para o jantar?-Inuyasha se aproximava, sarcástico, com as mãos no bolso.**

**-Nada se você não for lavar as mãos logo, júnior.**

**-Boba!-Ele se afastava mostrando alíngua.**

**Bufei,servindo a janta, ainda pensando no "incidente" da tarde.**

**Estava quase na hora...De eu decidir, afinal, mesmo tendo que enfrentar os velhos fantasmas para isso.**

"_Permaneceremos sempre...com os coraçoes...juntos, Kagome."_

* * *

_Wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!E agora,e agora???Que segredo afinal, é esse??Estamos chegando ao fim??? _

* * *

_Capítulo 13:_

_Velhos segredos...._

"_Vou te amar pra sempre"_

_Devem ser mantidos...._

"_Dói demais"_

_Por que as vezes..._

_-Kagome,olhe pra mim._

_Não há um final feliz._

_-Não...Apenas vá, Inuyasha._

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá chuchus!! Sim,sim séculos sem atualizar são sérios indícios de travação de fic, mas a autora aqui estava na correria pré-vestibular e não tinha tempo pra nada!**_

_**Mais um capítulo, e provavelmente o próximo será o ú está ficando um bocado comprido, é provável que eu o corte em dois, e até o natal estará finalizado!**_

_**Bom, beijos para todos, obrigada por acompanharem e...REVIEWS!**_


End file.
